Perfect Chaos
by Montymouse
Summary: Ranma is not what he appears to be...
1. 1 Reunion

****

Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from writing this.

" " Speech

Thoughts

Perfect Chaos

By Montymouse

Chapter One – Reunion

A young pigtailed man slowly regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered open to the sounds of a songbird, trilling joyously as he tried to sit upright from where he awoke. He noticed that he was lying on a couch of purple velvet bed with soft plush cushions around him. Getting to his feet, he looked around and soon became aware that he was in some sort of palace or citadel from his keen observations of the grand designs on the architecture and the way that the chamber was furnished from his experience. The songbirds, whose sleek feathers were a warm burnished gold, were perched on the outside balcony resplendent against the warm orange canopy of a sky with three moons orbiting the atmosphere. Walking towards the balcony, he looked out to admire the scenery in front of him, which at that point something clicked in his mind.

Hang on a second? Orange sky! Three Moons! He suddenly thought and became even more surprised when he happened to look down to see what he was actually wearing.

What the hell! I don't usually wear this! He thought and took a step back from the balcony and immediately turned his attention to a large golden full-length mirror that was next to the balcony.

He was cladded in a strange, outlandish clothes made of the finest material with some sort of royal emblem or insignia on his right shoulder. A pair of silver chains ran across his left shoulder down to his waist. On his feet was a pair of black slippers, which were supple and very comfortable. On his arms was a pair of silver bracers. As he moved around the chamber, he felt and notice a beautiful crafted sword that was belted to his waist, sheathed in a silver jewelled scabbard and, with a shock, he realised that somehow he knew how to use it skilfully and with deadly effect.

The young pigtailed man sat back down on the soft bed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to collect his thoughts and memories on what happened. The last time he had been conscious was when Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse who decided to gang up on him ambushed him. As the songbird trilled, he tried in vain to recall memories and of events leading up to that point but everything was hazy and distant. One thing he did know for sure was that he wasn't in Nerima but on a completely different planet!

He also knew that he was trained in the art of swordplay and had reached a level of mastery that was starting to scare him. Another thing that bothered him was that he couldn't actually remember who had trained him or why? The hilt of the sword fit his hand snugly, which indicated it was his sword. Drawing the sword, he examined the finely crafted blade and gave it a few strokes to test the balance and weight. Suddenly a wave of information about various techniques and stances with the sword flooded his mind. The next thing, he knew it was that he was started to lung and parry, marvelling at how the sword cut through the air faster even than his roasting chestnut technique and without a sound.

Damn, how the hell did I become so good? He thought and finished his short display by spinning his sword, sheathing the blade in one smooth motion and sat down again, still trying to figure out how he managed to do it. A small smirk ran across his face as he thought of what would Kuno's reaction might be when he beat him at his own game that is, if he manages to return back to Nerima.

His trail of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a sudden gasp behind him. Slightly startled by the sound, Ranma swiftly got up and turned around to the general direction of noise. Not knowing if it was friend or foe, he casually got into a defensive stance, ready for anything. His hand moved towards the hilt of his sword like it was second nature to him.

Standing opposite him was a beautiful, pale skinned young woman with long dark purple hair, wearing dark flowing robes. A circlet of sparkling silver was around her head as well as numerous silver charms on her necklace. She also had some sort of symbol on her forehead. The way she was dressed and appearance would have made her look like a Princess of some sort if it hadn't been for the very long and thin pole arm weapon in her left gloved hand.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here!" she demanded, gripping her glaive in both hands and her feet placed firmly apart in an offensive stance.

He took a step back as he could tell from her body movement and stance that she was very well trained in her pole arm weapon. Her eyes were cold and focused on him, ready to attack on the slightest of movement.

The moment she got a good look at his face, surprise and shock appeared on her face, which was then followed by a look of joy and relief as she dropped her glaive weapon and rushed forward towards him.

"Ran! You came back like you promised! Where have you been?" she exclaimed as she surprised him by glomping onto him tightly and began to cry softly into his chest.

For no particular reason, he took his hand off the pommel of his word and instinctually wrapped his right arm around her and gently led her to the side of the bed, quietly whispering into her ear to stop crying. Wiping her tears with the back of his left hand, he strangely felt a deep connection with her that h never felt before. Akane was pale compared to what he was beginning to feel for her. One of his main weaknesses, he had found, was that he had the habit of giving in at the mere sight of a crying girl. Even if he knew that it was an emotional lure to lower his guard, he would still try to offer her as much comfort as possible rather than walking away.

Ranma was about to ask who she was and how had he got here when all of sudden a tidal wave of memories rushed through his head, revealing how he had met her when she was on the verge of suicidal depression.

He remembered how he had become her first friend and since then became the best of friends. He then saw their relationship becoming more than friendship over the years to come. The Queen of Saturn then engaged him to her after seeing her daughter would become quiet and distant when he wasn't around. She would always wait for him to turn up and when he did, she would immediately rush towards him every time the royal herald announced his arrival. He saw his own reaction when he realised that the slightly tomboyish cute girl he had been dating over the last few years was actually the Princess of Saturn and blossomed into a strong and caring beautiful woman.

No wonder then, that there was always an heavily armed escort of Saturn Royal Guards on standby near her and that she was able to enter the palace without being questioned or stopped by the guards. If this was anyone apart from Ranma Saotome, alarm bells should have rung in their head. This really didn't change much to their relationship and happily accepted the royal engagement, much to his surprised. He then saw the memories when he had had to leave her to search for something but couldn't remember what and promised her that he would be back no matter what it took.

Flashback

"Ran, why do you have to go? When will you be back?" The Princess of Saturn asked as she walked aside her fiancee/consort towards a silver sleek spacecraft that was in middle of being refuelled and rearmed.

Ran stopped and stared deeply into her purple eyes, removing a glow to caress her cheek. The Princess sighed in content at his touch.

"I won't be long, just a couple of months," Ran said softly, seeing the pleading in her eyes for him to stay here on Saturn.

"But why? Can't someone else do this? There are people who are trained for this and . . . " she said, holding onto his hand with hers.

Ran silenced her by tilting her head up and giving her a deep kiss on the lips, which lasted a few moments. The Princess was left breathless afterwards, blushing bright red, as she had never expected him to do such a bold show of affection especially in public. Looking around she saw that there was no one around to see them together and besides, if anyone did, she wouldn't be bothered as she was with the one she loved.

Ran reached into his top pocket and took out a pearl white bracelet. He then kiss her forehead whilst placing the bracelet in palm of her hand. "Here, take this, I shall be back to collect it after my trip. Afterwards, we shall be together for all eternity, that I promise," Ran said to calm down her anxiety and fears.

The Princess nodded and as Ran was about to board his ship, he was instantly pulled down to her level for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," Ran smiled, as they parted from each other.

"Something to remember me by, be back soon," she giggled and ran off to a safe distance. Ran smiled and touched his lips before turning around.

I will never forget you. Ran thought and headed towards his ship. He didn't see a couple of hooded figures hidden in shadows near the hanger bays.

End of Flashback

Ranma blinked as the Princess tightened her hug around him, bringing his attention back. He knew that these memories were real. Otherwise he would have sensed any magical tampering or insertions from his experience when dealing with the Amazons or a certain Nabiki Tendo.

"Yes, I'm back just like I promised, Hotaru. Sorry for taking so long." Ranma whispered in her ear, hugging her back, running his hand through her long silky black hair. Ranma was surprised at his action as he had never really hugged someone by his own will, but right now it seemed so right for him to do so with her.

"It's all right, I would've have waited for all eternity," She whispered, parting slight to show him the bracelet that he had given her.

The Princess of Saturn then sighed in content and smiled as she was reunited with the one person who didn't care about her fearsome reputation or royal status as the Senshi of Saturn. He just cared for her who she was.

Suddenly without warning, a whole company rushed into the chamber, each one dressed in purple and black uniform with silver breastplate and bracers. Each armed with either swords or pikes as they surrounded the Princess and the pigtailed stranger. Ranma looked around, and held the Princess around her waist, protectively. Scratching the base of his pigtail in hesitation.

"Err . . . sorry about this?" Ranma meekly said while Hotaru started to giggle softly at his sudden embarrassment before blushing soon afterwards.

A tall dark hair man approached the couple and sheathed his sword. He then saluted before bowing forward in respect. Ran guessed that he was the Captain of the Saturn Guard, as he was slightly dressed different than the rest.

"Lord Commander Ran Greystar, Grandmaster, and Royal Consort to the Princess of Saturn." He said and signalled to his men to lower or sheathe their weapons.

"The Queen wishes to see you, Lord Ran." He stated, smiling that he had come back to the Princess, as she was becoming more distant by the day with everyone around her since her departure. Now that Ran was here, everything would go back to normal.

Ranma gulped quietly and looked towards the Princess, realising that he was still holding onto her. Hotaru gave a reassuring smile that everything was going to all right as they were both escorted by the Saturn Guard to the throne room.

Elsewhere in the universe, in a dark circular room which in the centre of the room was a circle of bright light from an undetermined source. Two beings appeared from the shadows and approached each other.

"Welcome, Eldar Father," she bowed slightly as a sign of respect. "I see you have chosen the one who would represent us?" said one, a pale female figure enfolded in a swirling robe of many colours, her facial features and figure well hidden beneath her robes. For a brief instant we catch a glimpse of her face. Which was pale. Perfectly smooth, and a hairless head, but the most startling feature of her was that she had no eyes.

"Yes, indeed. It is a rare occasion for us to meet like this, everything is changing wherever we like it or not, Time." He said, returning the gesture.

"The cosmic scales has been tipped too far and it is not for us to interfere. We cannot fight they who would bring death and destruction to our universe." The other figure said. His voice was soft and ageless in an ancient white haired man, heavy with knowledge and wisdom, wise beyond his years.

"Under sacred laws we are forbidden to interfere so we shall use our tried and test way that we have used for aeons . . . mortals. I shall not say whether he shall succeed or not as we do not have the power to change his destiny, we can only offer him guidance."

Time nodded. "I understand, but what if we made a mistake in choosing him, maybe he isn't strong enough for our cause. What if the mortal fails at the first hurdle, what then?"

"Then the universe will fail into the darkness and be damned for all eternity." He simply answered,

He doesn't waste time with his answers, does he? Time thought, remaining quiet for a few seconds.

"We are taking a serious risk in choosing only one. Perhaps there is another?" She asked.

"There is no one else apart from the second child of chaos" Eldest Father replied, "Have you made the necessary changes to the timeline to support him without any conflicts or paradoxes?" He asked.

Time nodded slowly, "Yes, its been done but . . . "

"But what?" he asked knowing what was on her mind.

"It's too much of a risk to take for just only two mortals to fight for our cause; the chances of his failing are too high. We haven't found the second mortal yet, so why are we sending him first? He might fail!"

"He won't, it's not in his nature to fail," a smooth but mischievous voice was heard.

Time and Eldest Father looked around to find the source, as they thought it a secure place for a private and secure conversation but relaxed as they saw . . .

A third person stepping in to interrupted time's sentence. Dressed in completely black robes with hanging silver chains across his shoulder and waist, his face was completely hidden by a shroud of swirling dark energy as he stepped into the circle of light.

"Ah, Chaos." Eldest Father said, welcoming him into the discussion, "I was wondering when you would turn up. Do you know something that we do not?" He asked, knowing that Chaos would find out about this meeting eventually.

The black robed figure shook his head slightly. "I do not."

"So what makes you so sure that he will succeed?" Time asked.

"Call it a gut feeling." He said, smirking.

"You cannot place your opinion on a gut feeling, that's the way of a mortal would do. It is absolutely obscure to place one's opinion or decision without hard evidence." She replied, a bit annoyed by his laid back appearance.

"So? Fate and Destiny does this all the time, why should I be different?" Chaos said, arms crossed against his chest, waiting for Time's reply.

" . . . " Time stopped and thought about what he had said as he had a point there, "But still . . . "

"Chaos and Time." He said to get their attention, "We shall watch from afar as we have done since the beginning of time . . . no pun intended." Eldest father whispered the last part to her quietly.

Time nodded, "You'd be surprised how often I hear that."

"All that I can say is that if he succeeds then we shall meet again here in this same spot. If he fails, well, it's been nice to see you for the last time." He replied solemnly, stepping back into the shadows.

The eyeless and swirling chaotic immortals nodded and took a few steps back and melted back into the shadows.

"At least he will keep his promise that he made with his free will." Chaos whispered.

"What was that?" Time asked.

"Oh . . . it's nothing."

"You're up to something aren't you!" Time accused him.

Chaos put up a fake smile, "Would I lie to you?" Hands raised in warding gestures.

Time sighed, "I'm going to keep a close eye on you, so watch it." She said before walking off in the opposite direction.

Chaos grinned and walked away.

Nerima, Furinkan High

Akane couldn't believe it as she stared at the crystal shard in her hands, which had once been clear and shiny, now a dull piece of glass.

The rest of the students stared with astonishment and shock at what had just happened a few minutes ago.

Shampoo was absolutely furious and would have killed her in an instant if it weren't for Ryoga and Mousse holding her back - just. Cologne had arrived after she picked up a strange power signature and was busy finding out what had actually happened. According to Nabiki's account, Akane said something about Ranma before being consumed by a ball of vivid blue and white energy which had appeared from nowhere before he had the chance to react.

Then the energy ball dissipated, leaving no trace of Ranma Saotome, icon of Chaos and of course the greatest and only gender changing martial artist of Nerima.

Cologne hopped towards Akane and prodded her with her walking stick, demanding what she had actually done, but judging by the amount of magical energies saturating the atmosphere, it would be difficult bring back her son in law back from where he'd been sent.

"Now listen to me, child. I don't know what actually happened here, so kindly tell me, what did you just do?" Cologne asked. She noticing that Shampoo was trying to make Roast Duck while Ukyo had just given Kuno a very short haircut.

Akane snapped out of her trance and started to shake the Amazon Elder, "Cologne, you must get that Baka back!"

Cologne sighed and quickly pressed some pressure points to release her grip and paralyse her temporary.

"Now tell me what happened?" Cologne repeated her question.

"That Baka got me so mad that I wished that he never existed, then the crystal started to glow brighter by the second. Then he just disappeared in a ball of light," Akane replied.

Cologne then stared at the dull crystal shard, "Where did you get that?"

"I just found it in the morning beside my bed and . . . " Akane glared at the Amazon Elder. "It was you, wasn't it! You planted the crystal to get rid of me didn't but it backfired, ha!" Akane said and would have tried to mallet Cologne if it weren't for her being paralysed.

Cologne then knocked Akane out with her staff and shook her head, "No, child. I wasn't responsible for this . . . but I will find out what this is." Cologne picked up the crystal shard and made her way back to the Nekohanten, closely followed by Mousse and Shampoo.

Unseen forces are at work. I can sense it. Cologne thought, glancing at the crystal in her hand, wondering how that ill-tempered girl had managed to get hold of a powerful artefact.

Akane's story she found too hard to believe. The crystal shard contained a powerful unwritten spell, and to her knowledge only five shards were thought to exist, representing a white star and scattered throughout time and space. Someone was responsible for the disappearance of son in law, but who?

Nabiki just sighed and started to drag her unconscious sister to the nurse's office while the rest of the students departed to their classes. Ryoga was nowhere to be seen while Ukyo simply enter the school without stopping to investigate what had just happened.

Somewhere in the deepest region of space on an uninhabited dead world, there was a group of people plotting to destroy the Moon Kingdom and take over the universe.

A shadowy figure approached the throne and went down to one knee.

"We have a problem." He said, looking up at her.

She nodded, "I know. What I am asking . . . how is this possible? You said he was destroyed by our ambush and now I find him back and reunited with the Saturn Princess." She replied, glaring at him full force.

The figure looked down to avoid eye contact. "We are still trying to find out, your majesty. Would you have us to try again?" he suggested.

"No, for now we shall watch him. Continued as planned." She says.

"As you wished." He said, getting up and stepping back into the shadows.

Meanwhile in Juuban

Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto, the loyal Senshi of Time or the manipulative bitch was walking down the stairs in her house and for the first time in ages was in high spirits as the massive migraine she had been suffering for ages had suddenly disappeared when she woke up. She was merrily humming to herself and was about to check on the Time Gate to see what had happened and the cause for her sudden disappearance of her headache.

The once potentially stress free day was suddenly shattered when she heard a shriek and scream in the living room and instinctually grabbed her pen and shouted out her transformation words.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up"

There in the living was Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru on one side of the living room.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Pluto demanded from them and they responded by pointing to the far corner of the room where Hotaru Tomoe aka the Senshi of the Silence . . .

Hotaru Tomoe was starting to fade away out of existence. Haruka tried to grab her in a desperate attempt to stop it but she just went straight through her and crashed against the wall, while Michiru was trying frantically to think of a solution to prevent their adopted daughter from disappearing. Setsuna just watched helplessly, as Hotaru vanished into thin air.

"Setsuna, why didn't you do anything?" An angry Haruka demanded as she had just watched their daughter disappear in front of them without lifting a finger.

"What would you have me to do?" Pluto said in almost mocking tone.

Haruka was about to knock the green haired Senshi out for that remark but was stopped by Michiru, "Pluto, we must do something, we have to get her back. She may be in danger?" She said with tears threatening to come out.

Pluto nodded and bought up communicator and switched it one, revealing a blond two-ponytail girl on the screen, "Princess, we have a situation and we need to call a emergency meeting."

Usagi yawned loudly and glanced up at her cloak. "But it's only seven o'clock and I have school to go to and . . . " she started to complain.

"NOW!" Setsuna said in an authoritative voice.

"EEK! Alright, meet us at the temple in half a hour." Usagi said, rushing about her room, getting changed and calling the other Senshi.

Pluto closed the communicator and sighed.

Sometimes I do wonder if she is really is our Princess. Pluto thought and teleported to the Gates of Time to find out the cause of Hotaru sudden disappearance and her headache.

TBC . . .

Author Notes:

All construction comments please email to: 

Version 1.0 16/06/03

Version 2.0 03/03/04

Version 3.0 09/09/04


	2. 2 Chaos & Water

****

Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This is story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from this. Neither do we own Slayers, although I have no idea that it belongs to.

" " Speech

' ' Thoughts

Perfect Chaos

By Montymouse

****

Chapter Two - Chaos & Water

Zelgadis groaned.

His head ached as if he'd just taken a drubbing from Rezo the Red Priest, but since Rezo had been dead for some time he doubted that was the cause. He shifted sluggishly, assessing the ache that radiated from his skull to his shoulders.

It reminded him of his first and only hangover, but without the more pleasant memories of getting drunk beforehand. Steeling himself, he dared a glance out of half-closed eyelids and, finding the light levels not too offensive, rolled over onto his back.

His hand struck something warm. ". . . Wssat?" it protested. "Ack!"

Headache pushed aside, he jerked away from the moving warmth, and unintentionally hit someone on his other side. There was a muffled groan.

"Get . . . off me . . ."

He recognised Lina's voice, and more importantly the tone of voice, and abruptly took refuge on the far side of the . . . whatever it was they were lying on. Certainly not a bed. Beds weren't generally made of unfurnished rock and bathed in a dingy, sea-green half-light. And beds certainly weren't designed to accommodate one white magician, one black sorceress, a swordsman and a chimera.

Where were they?

Taking care not to tread on any of his still-sleeping acquaintances, he stood up. The sickening headache was slowly draining away – perhaps he'd just got a crick in the neck from the position he'd been sleeping in – and allowed him to take a good look at just where they'd ended up.

The walls were black veined rock shot through with phospherent crystal; it was these that were producing the wavering milky green light, glowing through the glassy surface. It was warm and humid in here and over at the far side of the cave he discovered a pool of water. With his foot.

"Ch!"

"Zel?" A girl's sleepy voice responded. Amelia. He didn't answer, knowing they'd wander over regardless.

He peered closer, grimacing in disgust at its icy touch as he yanked his leg out of the pool. There was something wrong with the image the water showed him . . . The minute dots of light in the pitchy water were not reflected streaks of the glowing walls. They were blazing white and smaller than pinpricks; stars. They did not ripple where he had pulled his leg out.

"What in the . . .?" He was still staring when Lina clapped her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to one side.

"Ahh, water! Good going, Zel!"

"No no – wait a minut-"

Too late. With a satisfied gasp, the sorceress bent over and splashed her face with the stuff, imbibed liberally, and for a final fillip, worked it into the back of her neck to cool off. It was rather stuffy in here.

She turned about to see Zelgadis peering at her in dismay.

"What?"

"Lina . . ." he began quietly.

"What?"

Zelgadis paused, seeing she hadn't keeled over and died, and leaned over the pool to make sure he hadn't confused what he had seen. But there was no lie in the water. It was as clear as a sheet of glass and none of the lights or their shadows were reflected in it.

Just the stars.

". . . What did you just drink?" he asked slowly.

Lina shrugged and said, "It tasted all right. Very cold, kind of minty - flavoured . . ."

She followed his gaze and made a sort of strangled sound, gagged, scrunched up her eyes and clutched at her throat.

After a minute, she cautiously opened an eye.

". . . Oh."

"Oy, Lina, are you all right?" Gourry ambled over and rubbed at his forehead.

"Ano. . . I think so . . . Gourry? Gourry – don't drink that!"

Gourry looked up mournfully. "Why not? You can't drink it all, I'll leave some . . ."

"It isn't water!"

He stuck a hand in consideringly.

"It feels like water."

"Yes, but look at the stars!"

Somehow, coming from Lina to a baffled Gourry, that phrase was robbed of all poetry.

"But . . ." Gourry's brain ticked over for a second. "But water doesn't have stars in it."

Lina beamed. This was high-level reasoning for Gourry. Not that he wasn't intelligent. Just that he didn't, well, use it.

"So it must be my eyes playing up," he said happily, and scooped up a mouthful. Lina groaned but was not unduly worried. She hadn't suffered any ill effects from drinking it.

Yet.

Although . . . some poisons were slow acting and remembering this she clutched her stomach thoughtfully. A moment later she shook her head impatiently. There was no sense in dwelling on it now. And, talking of dwelling . . .

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Amelia staggered up to the group looking decidedly worse for wear, and voiced the million-dollar question.

"Where are we?"

The pool shimmered once around the edges of the stone. The stone itself vanished from view. Zelgadis surreptitiously rubbed the side of his leg when nobody was looking, wondering with a vague horror where the other end of it had actually ended up in his mis-step.

The pool was a mystery. It had resisted all of Amelia's efforts at purification, revelation, and even exorcism. There were no ghosts around here, which was not as reassuring as it might have been; perhaps no one had ever died here. Or perhaps no one had ever been here. Despite their familiarity with navigating caves, castles and otherwise labyrinthine hellholes, they had been unable to find a way out. Nor could Amelia's best efforts locate any.

". . . well, try harder then!"

Amelia sulked. "Lina-san, you know I haven't learned all of those spells yet." Lina threw up her hands in disgust. "Ever since you got Zel to teach you Shamanism . . ." she muttered darkly.

Gourry blinked and tactfully kept silent about Sylphiel.

Zelgadis sighed wearily and wisely kept out of it.

"All right," he spoke up. "What do we know about this place?"

"That it's a cave with a weird unnatural pool of water and no way out?"

"Gourry . . ."

Amelia, still rather annoyed about Lina belittling her abilities as a white magician – and guiltily aware that she had been neglecting them lately – sat away from them down by the pool and hugged her knees.

She glanced down at it.

"I wonder if that's how we got here," she murmured to herself.

Abruptly, annoyance forgotten, she found herself entranced. Really, the pool was very beautiful. Surely such a beautiful thing would cause her no harm?

The princess had learned enough in her adventures to doubt that idea. But the notion that they had somehow come through the water stayed.

None of them were wet – and the pool was, for all its unnatural stillness. But then, maybe they'd dried out – she had no idea how long they'd been here.

The others were still debating what 'here' was.

"Well, does anyone remember how we got here?"

"Someone might have drugged us . . ."

". . . hmm . . . hmmm . . ."

"Would that work on you?"

Zelgadis shrugged, dismissing it. He didn't need as much as a normal human, but he ate and drank the same way, and so suspected a drug might work on him. But he hated discussing the differences of his chimera form with Lina and co.

". . . nope, not a clue."

Warily, but unable to resist, Amelia stuck a finger in and sniffed the water. It remained on her skin and ran down it, scentless just like ordinary water, without a hint of the starry depths present in the pool. Could the stars be underneath the pool, somehow? But why didn't they ripple when she touched it?

She was just about to put her head under the water and see if it dispelled any of the mystery when someone cleared their throat behind her.

Thinking Lina and the others wanted her input, she turned.

A darkly clad stranger loomed above her, cloak swept back about his tall silhouette

". . . " Amelia whimpered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it said apologetically.

Amelia whimpered. Zelgadis froze. Gourry goggled. Lina whipped round and shrieked.

"Argh! Who the hell are you?!"

The man – or whatever it was - drew himself upright and surveyed the mere mortals below him with a regal gaze that was somehow discernible through the shadows obscuring his face.

"I go by many names, to many people, through many ages. . . none of which are particularly interesting, so we'll skip the introduction. Ahh, but I am so glad to see you have all accepted my offer!" the dark figure rubbed his hands gleefully as he sauntered closer, "excellent! I am so glad. . ."

"Offer? What offer? We aren't accepting any offers until we know the terms of contract." Lina folded her arms, relieved to get a topic she could handle.

"The terms of contract? Oh, those. . ." he waved an arm "Not important, since you have already accepted it."

"The terms?" Lina growled.

He sighed theatrically. "If you partake of the water, you have accepted my offer. It is written on the walls, you know."

They cast about wildly. But if their hours of intensive searching hadn't revealed the message, it was doubtful a panicked glance would uncover it.

"Written where?!" she demanded.

"Well, it's written in an obscure Urdu dialect, so I don't suppose you understood it," the man mused carelessly and waved the other arm, this time briefly flushing shards of the translucent walls with emerald light as it passed. It revealed that there were, indeed, regular symbols embedded in the walls, "but, can't be helped."

Lina opened her mouth to yell and decided to settle for strangling the man instead.

And then, on further reflection, wondered if it might be possible to get something from this man while they were talking. After all, if this guy had got in, he could get them out. . .

"All right. And we haven't accepted anything, pal. What do you want with us?" Lina sighed heavily. Mazoku and dragons and wacked-out priests. . . they were always getting singled out by one or the other. At a guess this man was a Mazoku, and a powerful one. No sense in ticking him off with an outright refusal until they knew what his game was, how to defeat him and best of all how to get out of here.

"Well." The dark head inclined slightly. "Let's just say that I'm taking a wise old friend's words to heart."

"Eh?" she couldn't resist adding "And didn't that wise old friend ever tell you to steer clear of Lina Inverse?"

"Actually her words were: 'You cannot place your opinion on a gut feeling.' she heard the mocking smirk in his words. "I'd much rather place it on you, my dear. . ."

"Hmm . . ." Suddenly its expression chang . . . was heard to change. His face may have been obscured, but it sounded as if it had raised an eyebrow. "Minty flavoured, you say?" He scratched something down on a pad. "For the survey," he explained.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Now my friends, I do apologise for my abrupt departure, but time waits for man. In fact she is notoriously impatient. Give my regards to Dreamer, won't you?" He stepped closer to the wall and was suddenly gone. Not absorbed, not disappeared, but in a trick of perception his tall frame was subtly changed and merely rock, a vague and lifeless prominence. There was no trace of the man who had stood in its place.

They all looked at once another with identical open-mouthed expressions, except for Gourry who appeared to be thinking hard about something the stranger had said.

A disembodied voice echoed around the stuffy cave.

"Ah, I almost forgot . . ." a sharp snap, as of fingers clicking, and the shadows of the room stood out in sharp relief as a globe of snake-tongued green and golden energy rapidly expanded from a centrepoint above the lightless water. And as it filled the room, engulfing every inch of the haunting crystal walls, as they disappeared into a ball of luminous flickering energy, someone cried;

"I was right! It was water!"

TBC . . .

Author Note: Guest Writer – Bluegoo. Thanks a lot.

Bluegoo: Apologies for the shortness and lack of scene-changing in the chapter; hopefully it will get longer as we figure out what the storyline is. . .

Montymouse: (bangs head against wall repeatedly) . . . she couldn't resist adding Slayers to the story! (Stops banging his head) . . . oh well better start working on chapter three.

All construction comments please email to: 

Version 1.1 28/08/03


	3. 3 Chaos & Destiny

****

Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from writing this.

" " Speech

Thoughts

Perfect Chaos

By Montymouse

****

Chapter Three - Chaos & Destiny

****

Immortal Realm . . .

Time was wandering the endless void of space, thinking about a certain immortal that was beginning to get on her nerves since the dawn of time. Ever since she had the secret meeting with Eldest Father and Chaos, she knew right from the start, Chaos was up to something and definitely not legal according to the ancient laws set them as immortals. The problem that Time was facing was that Chaos knew how to hide his activities well from anyone especially her.

All she needed was a shred of evidence that he was directly interfering with Human mortals and she would have him according to the sacred laws that binds them. The law states that all mortals must find their own destiny without divine intervention. Although she felt sympathetic with these mortals and what they were about to go through but couldn't do anything as her hands were tied from interfering.

Chaos on the other hand was completely different and had no such restrictions or morals that she had. This is what was bothering her; he could practically turn the future timelines upside down and don't give a damn about the consequences, which she had to clean up afterwards.

Speaking of that annoying mortal, she could just see him standing ahead of her and was currently preoccupied with something in his hands. Time decided to creep up towards him, hoping to catch him off guard as he could see her coming because he had his back turned against her. As she got closer towards him, she could hear him murmuring about something but couldn't pick exactly what he was muttering about. Once she was within a foot away from him, she suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder and spun around to confront him and hopefully with the evidence she needed.

Unfortunately for her, Chaos had already heard her coming ages ago but simply allowed her to sneak up on him and hid his notepad into another dimension before she spun him round.

"All right Chaos, I know you are up to something so spill it! And don't give that innocent look!" Time exclaimed and pointed her finger in a threatening manner.

Chaos smiled and raised his hands up in a warding gesture, "Oh, hello Time, it's good to see you? How are you? You are looking quite good for a person of your age, the ages have been good to you hasn't it. It's been a long time since I seen you, my times flies when hang around here." Chaos said, trying to hide the sarcasm in his tone of voice in order for him to sound genuine.

"Why thank you, yes it has been . . . " Times shook her head, "HEY! You haven't answered my question, what are you up to, tell me now and I go easy on you."

Chaos faked being confused. "I don't know what you are talking about? I'm just doing what I do best so what seems to be the problem with that?"

"That is the problem!" Time took a step closer towards him, "you're up to something and it's definitely not going to comply with our ancient laws. Rules are there for a reason and it's up to us to follow otherwise there will be total disorder, confusion and . . ."

"Chaos perhaps?" he added, grinning at the annoyed expression on her face.

"Shut up! I know it has something to do with Ranma Saotome and the disappearance of a certain group of Sorceress and Wizards from another universe, so tell me now!" Time demanded and shouted into his dark hood.

Chaos then decided to fake a hurtful expression. "Why Time, I'm hurt by your harsh tone and words, why would I do such a thing. I am a highly respected and law abiding immortal and . . ."

"Cut the crap! One of these day, you're going to make mistake and I'm going to be down on your like a ton of bricks, do you hear what I am saying!" Time said and saw that Chaos raised his hand out.

"What is it now?" exclaimed Time.

"Erm . . . you should really take a breather when you shout continuously." Chaos would have been vaporised instant if glares could kill.

"I hate you!" Time said and with that she turned around and walked away from him annoyed and angry with him.

"Well, I see you later perhaps the end of time?" Chaos shouted which made Time gesture to him that took him by surprised.

"Hmm . . . I wonder what showing your index and forefinger in a V-shape means?" Chaos whispered, "Oh well, there is no time to learn any Human beings customs, I have work to do."

Chaos always had a way with words, which always infuriated her to no end and practically everyone else on the immortal plane. Chaos made sure that she was gone before removing his notepad from beneath his robe and flicked through a couple of pages to the relevant page that he looking at before he was rudely interrupted by Time.

Materialising a pencil in his hand, Chaos scrolled down the notepad.

"Hmm . . . Ranma Saotome also known as Ran Greystar in the Moon Kingdom is with his true soul mate and fiancée. Lina Inverse and Zelgadis are near Nerima, oh that's going to be funny when they going to meet the Nerima Wrecking Crew especially with the slight alteration to Lina appearance. I hope she likes having her hair long and in a pigtail and sporting the latest martial arts clothes. Amelia and Gourry are in Juuban. Oh I have special plans for them. I almost feel sorry for that annoying pawn of Time, Setsuna Meiou aka Senshi of Time, almost." Chaos threw his head back with laughter, "excellent, all is going to plan . . . and what did they say about this . . ."

"Taking Ranma Saotome from . . . let's say Timeline B and putting in let's say . . . Timeline A where the young and confident Hotaru can be found. Merged with the skills and personality of Ran Greystar and put those two in situation where they can meet and rekindle their love . . . check." Chaos said with a hint of mischief. "At least he won't be as arrogant or pigheaded . . . well not all the time.

"Take Lina Inverse and Co. and put them in Timeline B and let's see what happens. The Sailor Senshi especially Sailor Pluto in that timeline won't know what hit them. Hopefully the impact of the changes won't be realised until it is too late so they can't do anything about it. There is a matter of duplication during the process so hopefully the Hotaru that is with those Uranus and Neptune would fade away." Chaos wondered if this risky plan would work, as this was definitely not standard immortal procedure. He wasn't worry about Kami-san or the others Gods and Goddess intervening . . . he was more concerned with a female faceless individual.

"And when man faces destiny, destiny ends and man comes into his own." Chaos remembered an old saying from the two immortals, Fate and Destiny.

"Not if I have something to do with it and if everything goes to plan, hopefully everyone gets what they deserve and element of chaos will continue." Chaos shuddered at a thought they popped into his mind, "A world without evil or chaos, brings back bad memories of children programme with fluff and cute things to make a grown man cry."

Chaos didn't like what he saw of the future in store for the universe as law and order could not handle that had threatened to consume the world and the universe. Eldest Father and the other immortal all agreed to chosen a representative to fight for their cause and he had the obligation to accept their decision.

Officially Chaos could not be seen taking a steps in helping the mortals. The price for breaking the sacred laws, his immortality. He knew that he had to be carefully from now on but it didn't stop him from unofficially doing what he does best, mingling in other people's business and having a good time at it.

Chaos wrote down something before snapping his finger making his pad and pencil disappear into thin air. He then entered into a semi trance and quietly recited a sentence.

A dimensional portal opened up . . .

"I better get going otherwise I'm going to miss the party."

****

Past, Saturn Royal Garden . . .

Ranma and Princess Hotaru were walking through a beautiful garden of flowers and exotic plants. The whole place was lit up by a bright source of light, which acted like a natural sun for the plants to live otherwise without it this garden would be dead and lifeless. Various plants and vegetation of all types were placed carefully around the garden as the couple through a laid out path. Ranma Saotome was wearing the same attire when he first woke up while Princess Hotaru changed into something more suitable but retained the same colours with the addition of a purple bow tied on her ponytail. She was walking quietly alongside with Ranma, her arm entwined with his as they walked peacefully through the garden.

Every so often, Hotaru would look up at Ranma's face just to reassure her that he was really there with her. He had been missing for countless years but never gave up hope that he would return back to her. Hotaru could now proudly lift her head up and look forward to the future now he was with him. As she looked up, he noticed that Ranma had a distanced look on his face.

"Ran, what's wrong, is it something I done or said?" she said fearfully as she couldn't afford to lose him now that he was here with him.

Hotaru's soft voice pierced through Ranma train of thought like a hot knife through butter and immediately snapped him out of it and looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong, Hotaru. You are only one that has ever been kind to me so never think that it's your fault. I just have some things to sort out that been floating in my mind. It nothing too serious." Ranma said. He still had some of his memories missing and was trying to figure them out.

"Care to talk about it, Ran?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe over there," Ranma replied, pointing to an elegantly decorated bench.

Hotaru nodded and smiled as brightly as possible at him. Ranma then begun to generally talk to her, hoping to get some information of his background in this world without raising any suspicions from her, as it was the last thing that he would do was to hurt her. She had been through a lot and Ranma made up his mind to be with her to make it up to her.

"Hotaru, there is one thing that is bothering me, it has something to do with what your mother, the Queen of Saturn." Ranma asked softly, taking her hand in his.

Hotaru nodded for him to carry on. She loved the way that her Ran had always treated her. Ranma always acted like perfect gentleman with her and those who crossed him had learnt to fear him especially on the field of battle.

"Your mother had said that several impostors had tried to impersonate me to gain access to the palace." Ranma said.

Hotaru nodded again, "Yes, Ran. Those who tried wanted to kill my mother or me but failed before they had the chance to step into the palace. What are you getting at?" she asked, staring into Ran eyes.

"Why didn't you kill me the instant you saw me? Perhaps I could have been the impostor." Ranma asked.

Hotaru suddenly became silent which Ranma becoming very tense and uncomfortable, "To be honest, when you first arrived in my bedroom, I was about to kill until I saw something that the real Ran had, the moment I saw your eyes, immediately knew it was you." Hotaru rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have something in the depth of your eyes that no one has, a spark, which showed the bonds we share. That bond told me that you are the real Ran Greystar and besides you passed all of my mother questions without hesitation. So there is no need to worry anymore, no one is going to make me lose you again," she said with determination and commitment.

Ranma nodded and smiled at her, "You always had a way with words haven't you, Hotaru." The memories slowly came to him and he realised that the more contact with her, the quicker the memories of her would appear.

Hotaru smiled and cuddled up beside Ranma and sighed with contentment.

"By the way, what happened to those who tried to kill you or your mother?" Ranma asked, stroking her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Oh, they all met the bladed end of my glaive." She quietly said and slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

At least I don't have to worry about foreign Princes and rivals trying to kidnap her unlike a certain uncute tomboy. Ranma thought and finally noticed that she had fallen asleep. He took a moment to examine her beautiful features and wondered how he could have forgot about her.

Later that day in the Saturn Royal Hall . . .

Ranma and Hotaru were invited to join the Queen Saturn in a royal private ball with the Lords and Barons and other higher-class members of society mainly to announce the arrival of her daughter fiancée return.

During the whole time, Ranma was feeling quite restless as he stood beside Hotaru, watching the gala swirled around them and looking down at Hotaru, he guessed that she was feeling the same as he was but was putting up a false mask to hide her boredom. Ranma's gaze wandered through the thickets of the crowd, memorising each face and figure he saw just to pass the time. After he memorised everyone faces in the hall, he then started to count the number of valves or strings on each instruments from the musicians group then the number of buttons on a jacket or gemstones on a gown train and so on.

Some of the guests of the royal Saturn Ball approached the two to congratulate them on the royal official engagement while others stood well clear of them. Keeping their thoughts to themselves or in hush whispers which would have upset her but right now she was didn't get a damn. As long as she was with Ran, they could talk whatever they liked, she knew that Ran would always be there for her and love for who she was despite the infamous reputation that was carried down the Saturn Royal family as the Senshi of the Silence.

Ranma leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Hotaru, how long does this ball going to take? I'm bored out of my mind."

Hotaru giggled quietly, knowing that Ran prefer to train or spar rather than attending to these pointless balls. She enjoyed watching Ran in training and would always accompany him if she were able to.

"About a hour or so know how you are feeling right now as I'm feel the same, so be patience and just TRY to enjoy this . . . " She said, "Or try to look like you are enjoying this," She added, smiling brightly at him.

Ranma groaned while Hotaru was having trouble from giggling loudly which would have attracted unwanted attention from the guests.

"Alright Hotaru, I'm doing this just for you," Ranma stood up attentively and gave a fake smile to some of guests who were staring at them.

Ranma's gaze then saw someone, which for some reason was very familiar but couldn't work out why. In the far corner of the hall was man in black hooded robes with a silver sash across his waist. The man nodded slightly in Ranma's direction before retreating out of the hall. Deciding to find out what the man wanted, Ranma asked for Hotaru's permission before leaving her by herself.

Hotaru nodded and told him to be back soon. Ranma nodded and smiled at her and said he wouldn't be long. Striding across the pack room as quietly and calmly as possible, Ranma was determined to find the man before he disappeared.

Men and women, the cream of society tried to get his attention. Ranma merely ignored them, as he didn't really want to mingle with them as they probably talked a load of rubbish and also to satisfied their nosy curiosity. Ranma couldn't help but listened to some of the whispers and conversation from various guests due to his acute hearing. Some of what they said about the Princess of Saturn and him made his blood boil and would had kick the crap out of them if it wasn't from his self discipline and besides he had other things on his mind like find that man in black robes.

Ranma always trusted his instincts and they were telling him that man was somehow connected to how he came to be here and he needed to meet him. Making his way through the crowd, Ranma quickens his pace making his way to where he last saw the man.

The outer passageway was dim and quiet and as he walked through the passageway, he could sense that it could be a trap or ambush, as this was an ideal place to do it. Ranma slowly unsheathed his sword as he scanned the passageway from anything out of pace. Stalking along the passage, Ranma studied every centimetre of the marble and decorated walls for signs of movement or danger, Ranma could have sworn that the man went down this way. Maybe he went the other passageway Ranma thought to himself and was about to turn about to backtrack his way and go down the other path.

Suddenly a tall figure in black steeped out in front him from the pillar that he was hiding behind. Ranma was taken slightly by surprise by his sudden appearance but managed to keep himself under control due to his martial arts training and quickly assume a offensive stance, his sword pointing dangerous against the man's chest. The hooded robed man simply raised his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

"Well met, Ran Greystar or should I say, Ranma Saotome." The man said, surprising Ranma even more as he thought that no one knew who he really was.

"The name doesn't really mean that much, it's what you are inside that is the most important because everyone are unique and special. You and that pretty princess are going to have one hell of a adventure." The man said, not really concerned about the sword pointed against his throat.

"Who are you and why did you flee the hall as soon as I saw you? And what does this have to do with Hotaru?" Ranma said in a threatening manner, his suspicions of the man increased when he mentioned Hotaru.

He was still unsure if the man poised a threat or not as he was having a hard time seeing what he actually looked like beneath his hood.

The hooded man shrugged, "My name isn't important, what I am going to tell you is," The man said.

Ranma wasn't happy about his answer and decided to pressurise him by moving his blade nearer to his neck.

"You haven't answered my question, who are you and what do you want?" Ranma demanded.

"The robed man sighed deeply, "You already know who I am. This is important, Ranma. Only you know my true name and what I am. Everyone thinks that I merely a guest of some Lord and I would to retain that disguise a while longer."

Ranma wasn't convinced by his statement, "I still don't remember you and why should I trust you?"

"Firstly its because your memories of present, past and future will need time to settle and merge together . . . I'm afraid that's going to take time. So please trust me on what I'm going to say to you as I'm going to say this once." The robed man said.

"The second is . . . " His hands pulled the hood of the black robe down.

Ranma gasped and took a few steps back, lowering his weapon at what he saw . . . the hooded man was faceless, all that he had on his face was a swirling mass of darkness. The man then pulled back his hood up.

"When we last met, we did not part on cordial terms if you still remember that far. I suspect perhaps that, seeing me, you intended me some harm." The man said and pointed to the sword.

"You shouldn't be surprised that much about my true appearance, Ranma. Well, at least you didn't run like a headless chicken like some others that I met. Anyway my business is looking and finding and revealing . . . and meddling in other people's business. Would you mind putting away your sword, it's awfully rude to point that at me while I'm speaking to you."

Ranma nodded slightly and sheathed his sword, "What are you doing here? And what does this have to do with Hotaru?" he asked as he felt very protective of her even since he received his fully memories of her which made his memories of Akane Tendo pale and insignificant.

"I'm not really allowed to say exactly what's going to happen but what I can say is that something is going to happen four weeks from now. What you are going to do about it is up to you and Hotaru." He replied in a low tone that only Ranma could hear as the saying goes walls have ears so beware of what you say.

"Foul play?" Ranma said.

"Oh, most certainly. The problem that we . . . erm . . . you are facing is what it is going to be. All that I can tell you is when, you have to find out the rest, Grandmaster Ran Greystar."

"Couldn't you be more specific? I don't have much to run on you know." Ranma asked.

The robed man shook his head.

"I have to go now, just remember what I said and you do fine. You are about to have company right about . . ."

"Huh?" Ranma said as he still had a load of questions to asked and was about to ask him when . . .

"Ranma, what are you doing here and whom are you talking to?" says a soft and warm voice behind him.

Ranma spun around to see Hotaru with a curious look. He then glanced over his shoulder to see the hooded man had disappeared.

"Hotaru . . . erm . . . just getting some fresh air, I was about to ask the same, what are you doing here?" Ranma said, trying to keep as calm and positive as possible as it was the second time she managed to sneak up behind him.

Hotaru stared at him for moment and sighed, "I was wonder where you have gone? You said that you would be back soon and I was startling to miss you." She said.

Ranma smiled and took her left hand, "I'm sorry Hotaru. Would you care to dance?" he said to make it up to her and kissed her hand.

Hotaru smiled brightly and giggled quietly, "It be a pleasure, kind sir."

Ranma nodded and led her to main hall and silently prayed that he wouldn't mess up dancing.

The man watched Hotaru and Ranma returning back the hall and smirked, "Yes, those two will certainly be alright, the bond between them is strong, I just hope it will be enough. I wish Time wasn't such a prude, Heh, It does remind me of a certain Senshi."

He scratched his head as he suddenly remembered something; "I wonder how Lina and Co are doing . . . in Nerima."

The robed man vanished without a trace.

****

Present, Nerima . . .

In the Nekohanten, Cologne was studying the crystal fragment that she took from Akane and so far she found nothing on where her son in law went. She could have sworn that she saw this in her youth before but where. The crystal fragment was now a dull piece, which there was barely any energy inside it. It seems like the energy contained was used when that foolish girl that wished Ranma out of existence.

"Hmm . . . Son in Law is definitely not dead but where is here," Cologne said as she scanned through various scrolls and books. "I hope that my son in law is not in dangerous, perhaps he is fighting a Demon or even a Kami, whatever the case, he will probably get through it. Now how to bring him back.

Cologne then noticed Mousse was celebrating and was getting drunk while Shampoo was sharpening her weapons, "Children these days."

Somewhere in a forest near outside Nerima . . .

Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Graywords had just spent the last few hours crawling out of a dark cave in which they woke up. Needless to say they weren't very happy about their situation. As they were crawling out of the narrow tunnels that led to the surface, something was bothering Zelgadis but couldn't work out what it is. Deciding to that finding a way out was more important, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and tried to prevent Lina from using one of her spell as he really didn't want to be buried alive.

Once they were finally out in the open forest, Zelgadis stretched out as it was awfully cramp in the cave and turned around to check on Lina. He was in for quite a shock at what he was seeing and rubbed his eyes just in case he was seeing things.

"Erm . . . Lina, there something you have to know which I think might be important." Zelgadis said as he realised that the thing that was bothering him in the dim cave was right in front of him once they were out in the open where they could see each other properly in the morning sunlight.

Lina was sitting on a tree stump thinking about something, probably about how they hell did they get here. She was still unaware of what she was wearing or how she appeared as she was deep in thought.

"What is it, can't you I'm busy trying to get us back home," Lina replied as she tried to think of what type of spell that man used on them. If she knew what type he used then maybe she could find a possible counter spell.

"Go out and find out where the hell we are!" she shouted.

"But Lina . . . it's about your current appearance like when did you have your hair in a pigtail and . . . erm . . . stop being flat." Zelgadis pointed to get her attention to what he was seeing.

"Zelgadis. We have work to do and . . . " Lina stopped what she was doing when his words started to register in her mind.

Hang on a second! Lina thought as she reached for the back of her red hair and tugged it. She found that her hair was indeed tied up in a pigtail.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lina shouted and immediately turned around to see Zelgadis slightly red in embarrassment who hiding behind a rock just in case she decide to vent her frustration on him. Although he was almost impervious to practically anything, he wasn't about to take the chance with Lina Inverse especially with her temper.

Lina glanced down and her eyes widened with shock and surprise . . .

A few seconds later, a loud scream of curses was heard as the birds fluttered away from their trees. As we zoomed out for a wider view of the forest we could hear a loud shout.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! FIREBALL!"

A bright flash of fire could be seen in the forest.

"HEY LINA, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR YOU . . . ERR . . . NEVER MIND!" Zelgadis exclaimed as heavy smoke started to appear.

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME FLAT CHESTED AND THIS IS FOR NOT TELLING ME EARLIER! FIREBALL!"

"OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE I COULD HAVE ENDED UP WITH, WHY HER!" Zelgadis cried out in desperation, "LINA, WILL YOU STOP THAT AT ONCE!"

Present, Juuban . . .

Amelia and Gourry were seen walking down the street as they ignored the numerous stares and glances from various members of the public like their current dress attire or looks but most important what they had just done in the past hour or so. The pair had just wreaked and destroyed a empty bus thinking it was some sort of metallic demon coming at them followed by the beat down on a couple of petty thugs. It was then proceeded with the unbelievable scene of a Youma running away from them clutching it long ears due to Amelia long, enthusiastic and energetic speech on Justice and Good. Gourry dealt with the Youma with his sword which seemed to be happy accepting its death.

Gourry looked to see there was anything familiar that he could associate with without much success.

"Amelia, we have to find Lina and Zelgadis, they may be in trouble somewhere. So what are we going to do?" Gourry asked, scratching his head as he stared at a large signpost.

"Hmm . . ." Amelia quickly cast a minor translation spell to under the foreign symbols and marking. "I think that we are in Juuban according to the sign, somewhere north of something."

"Where now?" Gourry asked her, as they seemed to wandering without much purpose.

"Erm . . . let me think . . . err . . ." Amelia paused to think of which way they should go and wished for some sort of sign to appear that would hopefully lead them to Lina and Zelgadis, any sign would do.

"Come on, we don't have much time, they may desperately need our help." Gourry said, ignoring the people walking pass them.

Amelia prayed harder for a sign, something that would give them a clue but nothing showed up in few seconds until . . .

"All right! Hey look at that!" Amelia pointed in the far distance. Gourry looked in the general direction and saw a bright circle of light, which sorta looked like one of Lina's fireball spells.

"It's them!" Gourry exclaimed

"COME ON, LET'S GO FOR JUSTICE AND FOR OUR FRIENDS!" Amelia cried out attracting a whole host of people's attention. She quickly grabbed Gourry's arm and dragged him along towards the source of the bright light.

Gourry just sighed deeply as there was no point stopping her when she goes into her justice pose and allowed her to drag him, quite surprised about the amount of strength she had for a small girl like her.

A three seconds later, a blond hair girl with a unique twin ponytail hairstyle ran down the street as she was late for school again.

"WAH! I'M LATE AGAIN FOR SCHOOL!" Usagi Tsukino thought as she narrowly avoided colliding with a street lamp and a postbox.

Immortal Realm . . .

"Was that supposed to happen?" Fate asked his counterpart Destiny.

Destiny shrugged. "Beats me. You're the one that suppose to know what going to happen?"

"Am not! You are, you are guide them to their chosen path which they are destined to go to." Fate countered.

"Are too!" Destiny shouted back.

The two immortals continued their augments; neither giving ground on whom is actually responsible, it was one of the many issues that they have to resolve before the next millennium.

Somewhere else on the eternal planes of existence, the immortal Time was banging her head against an invisible wall repeatedly. She had just witness several crucial moments in the timestream of the future had just gone wrong . . . horribly wrong!

"THAT'S IT! THAT BAKA HAD A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!" Time exclaimed when she realized who was at fault for this mess. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM . . . WHAM!" Time shouted, as this was finally the last straw although they were supposed to ensure that the coming evil had to be stopped at all cost.

Messing up the timestream was her influence of power and specialized area, which she was very proud of her achievement so far and now that someone had just ruined her project. Someone was going to pay dearly.

She pulled out a large mallet from nowhere and began stalking for a certain wise cracking immortal, "NOW WHERE IS THAT BAKA!"

Elsewhere, Chaos suddenly felt a cold chill running down his spine.

Hmm . . . perhaps a little vacation is in order like . . . oh let's say . . . the Elemental Planes. Chaos calmly thought.

TBC . . .

Author Note: Writing Fanfiction is becoming slowly process right now as real life and other commitments are getting in the way reducing my time to write these chapters. Slight changes and rearrangement.

All construction comments please email to: 

Version 1.0 12/10/03

Version 2.0 09/09/04


	4. 4 Chaos & the Silence

****

Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from writing this.

" " Speech

Thoughts

Perfect Chaos

By Montymouse

****

Chapter Four – Chaos & the Silence

****

Present, Nerima

"FIREBALL!"

A red curvy red hair girl exclaimed loudly. She smiled in satisfaction as she watched the poor young man leaping over the fence and into the canal to put the flames out on his clothes.

"That's the fifth time someone tried to grope me! This whole damn world is full of perverts! That will show them!" Lina laughed and dusted herself off, casting a careful glance towards her companion who had his arms crossed and looking bit amused by her actions.

"What?" She shouted as she started to walk along the canal. She really having a bit of trouble walking since her transformation from a flat chest sorcerer to a . . .

"Lina . . . you should really stop doing that, you know there are other ways which you could have handle them, like talking to them?" Lina's companion said sarcastically but refrained himself for going further than that.

Lina gazed at him. "Oh, will you shut up already, Zelgadis! It's your fault that we ended up here!" Lina accused as she tried again to walk properly as she hasn't properly adjusted to her new centre of balance and was constantly on the verge of tripping up. Zelgadis wisely decided not to say anything about Lina's 'changes'. He didn't really sympathies with those who had tried to hit on her the moment they entered this foreign place, besides they were asking for it. Also he was feeling a little annoyed at the stares and glances from people at his appearance and resisted the temptation to have a go at them.

Zelgadis was annoyed at Lina's accusation and glared at her at full force. "Hey, I didn't want to be a part of this, you know so stop blaming me! Let's just find the others and figure out a way out of this mess!"

Lina was slightly taken back by Zelgadis outburst. She knew that Zelgadis wasn't really the one to be blamed for this but she really needed someone to take rambling and frustrations on until she actually got her hands on that immortal stranger, Chaos.

"Oh alright, Zelgadis, I'm sorry, okay?" Lina said the last part of her sentence in very low tone, almost a whisper. All the anger that Zelgadis was holding suddenly vanished by her apology.

"What was that, Lina?" Zelgadis asked, slightly surprised and concern at her sudden turnabout in her character. Normally she would be pigheaded and would argue for ages. There was something about her that was off which concern him the most.

"I'm sorry, okay! Can't you get that through your thick head!" Lina exclaimed.

Zelgadis smirked, as it was still old Lina underneath her new look. "So where do you think we should started? We're stuck in place that we have never seen or been before. I'm concerned about what happened to the others especially Amelia, she could be in danger."

Lina looked around. "Well, one thing for sure, if Amelia was in trouble we would have heard her by now and besides Gourry is probably with her."

Zelgadis listened out for a moment and shrugged. "I guess you're right about that but I'm still wondering why the immortal Chaos decides to send us here. We didn't even read the contract that we had supposed to have agreed to by drinking that water." He stated as they continued to walk, ignoring people's glances and stares.

"So where now?" Zelgadis asked.

"Hmm . . . that way!" Lina pointed out to an elementary school at the end of the street.

"Why there?"

Lina shrugged. "It's just one of those feeling."

Zelgadis saw the manic glint in Lina's eyes.

"One thing for certain when I get my hands on him . . . I'm to going to sent up a Dragon Slave where the sun don't shine!" Lina started to laugh in an almost manic way.

Zelgadis sighed and wondered if this world had some sort of cover for the property damage that was GUARANTEED to happen.

Meanwhile at the 'Elementary school'

Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga were stood around a table in an empty playground of the school. They were all wondering on what to do next considering that their main threat to their own selfish happiness had been removed by none other than Akane. Mousse was happy that Shampoo would be his for the taking while Ryoga was the same with Akane. Shampoo and Ukyo weren't around as they were planning to get revenge on Akane for the disappearance of their Ranma. Cologne was busy figuring out the crystal shard purpose. Akane was sulking at home, breaking blocks as usually whilst Kasumi and Nabiki went away as normal. Soun and Genma were drunk at how their retirement plan had fallen through.

Kuno's looked depressed and bored until he happened to look over his shoulder. "Red Pigtail Goddess, you have returned back to me!" Kuno proclaimed out loud and without warned leapt over the two rivals.

"Release her, Demon!" Kuno shouted when he saw a humanoid creature standing next to his Goddess and raised his Kendo stick above his head.

Mousse and Ryoga looked at each wondering if Kuno was disillusion or something until they happened to turn their heads towards the school gates.

"Dammit, Ranma! Why the hell don't you go away!" exclaimed Ryoga as he leapt to his feet at what he was seeing.

"No one is going to take away my Shampoo!" Mousse shouted as unleashed a several chains and objects towards the general direction. The idiots were either blinded with rage or stupidity that they failed to notice the flaming fireball in her hands.

I wonder what's going to happen next?

****

Immortal Realm . . .

The dark robed figure stepped out from the darkness onto a seemingly invisible path. Before he stepped on the path, he slowly looked both left and right as a precaution. Time was on a warpath for messing up her almost perfect timeline. So far he had tactically evade her every move which in simple terms would mean that he was actually hiding and running away from her.

Perhaps I over stepped my limits? He thought as he calmly strides down the path.

"Nah . . . she probably forget about. I wonder how long is eternity?"

Chaos then flipped out his trusty notepad and made a mental note wherever to upgrade or not. The immortal was unhappy about the future outcome that Time had set for them and to put it short . . . the future was boring and dull like zombies. Lina Inverse and the gang were there to compensate for the missing chaos element in Nerima. This really ensures that the balance of power in the universe would not destabilise or disrupt the great cosmic balance. Besides the amount of property destruction caused by Ranma would be made up by Lina and Co. the moment they enter the district of Nerima.

Flicking through his notepad to the relevant page.

"Hmm . . . if that manipulative Sailor Pluto had her way, the Crystal Tokyo would emerge and everyone would be dull and zombie like for the next few centuries before the Great Evil would wipe everything unless the Jurain wipe them out first. Ranma Saotome would be dead and Hotaru Tomoe would be forever lonely for the rest of her life never meeting Ranma ending thus eliminating the Chaos element. Odds on that Sailor Saturn would probably take out the whole solar system in her depression of loneliness." Chaos read his collection of notes that he had gathered from watching the past, present and future thread of time.

"Guess that everyone wins?" Chaos said in a sarcastic tone as he flicked a couple more pages to the next section.

"Now with Time's 'Perfect' plan . . . hmm . . . the Crystal Tokyo would be formed after the 'incident'. Probably would mean a war with other alien nations like the Juraian family would be inevitable. Before that happens they have deal with the Dark Moon family and all craps coming out due to the distortion of time and manipulation." Chaos paused to looked around just in case Time was around. When he found that she wasn't, he continued on his rambling.

"And . . . Ranma Saotome would be roped in somehow to help the Sailor Senshi for their 'cause of justice and good'. The chances are that reawakened Mistress Nine would probably kill him before she had the chance to regain her memories and when she does . . . well let's not get into that yet. The NWC would probably be the first to be kicked out of Crystal Tokyo so other vital key members such as Lord Yoshu, Tenchi and others because objection to their 'Ethic Cleansing'. Without these key members, the Great Evil probably wouldn't have to lift a damn finger. Dammit . . . this is depressing and boring as hell. There is no fun in that."

Chaos then closed his notepad and started to think on his idea of a 'Perfect Chaos' where things would go differently from the first two suggestions. He then took two multi-coloured spheres, which looked like stress relief balls from beneath his robe.

"Whatever the outcome, the element of Chaos not play a influence part in the timeline if Ranma Saotome (Wild Horse), Hotaru Tomoe (The Senshi of the Silence) and Lina Inverse (Dark Mage) are eliminated and basically make my role useless."

The sphere started to hover in mid air the moment he opened his palm. The first showed a vision of Ranma and Hotaru quietly departing the Royal Ball and were making their way through towards their rooms.

"There is alternative future but it's going to be tricky. I think I'm going to need help on this one." Chaos whispered to himself as he glances over to the second sphere showing Lina and Zelgadis entering Juuban district.

I wonder what she meant about that? Chaos thought about what Lina had stated as he continued to watch the crystal sphere unaware that someone had just stepped into the invisible path. She was carrying a nasty looking mallet in her hand and slowly approached him.

"Hello Chaos." A chilling voice was heard and from the sound of it was coming directly behind him. If Chaos had any facial expression beneath his dark hood, he would have started to sweat and gulped loudly as the voice sent dark chills up his spine.

Chaos calmly and silently turned around and even had the chance to straighten out his robes before looking up at the faceless immortal.

"Oh . . . hi, Time . . . well . . . long time no see . . . " Chaos managed to say with utter calmness. Although he could not see any facial expression on her face, the aura she was radiating told him he was in deep trouble.

Chaos definitely was in deep trouble with a capital T.

He had tried to make a run for it but found that he wasn't moving an inch despite what his legs were doing. He then realised that she had used her powers to freeze time at that moment preventing him from escaping.

"(Beep) Chaos . . . I knew it was you that completely (beep) up my timeline and I did warned you that if you went (beep) anywhere near my area of influences, I would (beep) (beep) where the sun don't (beep) shine. I going to give one more chance to (beep) explain yourself now before (beep) (beep) (beep), all right!" Time furiously exclaimed at the frozen immortal. "There is no (beep) way I reverse what you have done without severe backlashes and distortion in the time space continuum.

Chaos was wondering where the sources of the beeps were coming from and looked around as much as he could possibly move. Deciding to test something, Chaos faced Time and smirked.

"(Beep) you!" Chaos exclaimed and continued saying it again in different languages. The same beep was hear over and over again and nothing seems to change with the exception of Time battle aura growing by the second.

"What did you say!" Time was infuriated and pulled out her Baka Bashing Mallet TM from beneath her robes. Chaos wondered how she managed to do that without restricting her movement or falling over then again Filia usually carries a heavy mace strapped to her leg somehow and still walk elegantly. Those two must have met at one point.

"Erm . . . time, I would have raised my hands in protest and also to protect my face if it wasn't for you freezing time around my body." Chaos said innocently but underneath his hood, he was sweating like hell due to the intense heat from her aura. Chaos immediately fell on his butt when Time realised her hold over him and was now towering over him.

"All right . . . I'm sorry for ruining your timeline but in simple terms you timeline plan . . . erm . . . err . . . just sucks!" Chaos said and was surprised to see that work managed to get through the censor barrier.

WHAM!"

Chaos held his head with his hands and managed to peek to his left to see a huge dent in the ground where a particularly large hammer was.

"Oh . . . and you have a better idea to get us out of this mess?" Time asked, a deadly glint in her eye.

"Yes, I do and . . . "

WHAM!

Chaos slowly glanced over to right to see the hammer impact just inches away from him and whistled that it could have been him under that mallet. He then looked up and was preparing for another strike.

"What was that for?" Chaos asked.

"Nothing . . . I just felt so good using this mallet. Next time, I won't miss you deliberately . . . so tell me your idea?" Time asked calmly.

"Well . . . you see, what I was proposing is that . . . "

****

Past, Saturn Palace

It was nightfall on the Saturn palace as Ranma looked up at the orange sky, which was a shade of a darker colour. He then cast his attention down at the main courtyard and gardens to see the Elite Saturn Royal Guard patrolling the outer walls from his balcony window on the thirteenth floor. The sky outside had turned purple and the golden towers of the palace glimmered in the last rays of the setting sun. Ranma was dressed in a loose white shirt and black pants underneath his purple night robe. His trusty sword was by his waist held in place by a silver sash. He stood out there for a couple of moments admiring the beautiful scenery before turning and walking back into his chamber.

His personal chamber was draped in silks and with detailed embroiderwork, which was lit up by small glow globe and glass, fluted wick lamps that gave the whole room a arm and cosy feeling. Ranma stride across his four posted push bed and sat down, discarding his outer robe and removing his sword and placing the blade on nearby bedside table.

Lying on his bed, Ranma started to think some of words that the robed faceless man told him about.

"What a day, what am I'm going to do now? It seems that someone or something is going to happen according to what he had said and he suggest that I find a way to stop it. Heck, I don't even know where to start?" Ranma muttered to himself.

A serious look could be clearly seen across his face as he considered on what his next plan of action was going to be. Ranma yawed loudly as he decided to call it a day and started to drift back to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. Annoyed, Ranma got up and was thinking of giving who ever it was a piece of his mind for disturbing him at this time and opened the door.

His expression changed completely to being angry and annoyed to a look of surprise at who was standing in front of him. She was wearing a modest purple nightgown beneath her night robes.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here at this time of night, shouldn't you be asleep in your own room?" Ranma asked but noticed the nervousness in her eyes.

"Ranma . . . erm . . . could I, " she said nervously, looking down at her feet for a moment before looking up and staring in his eyes.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Ranma asked, taking her hand in his with a look of concern for her. He knew that something was important on her mind and quickly looked down the corridor to see if they were alone before ushering her into his room.

Hotaru paused for a moment to regain her composure, "I was lying in my bed, and I . . . I was lonely. Could I stay here with you for awhile?" She asked quietly, a slight redness appeared on her cheeks and broke eye contact by looking down at her feet, hoping that he wouldn't refuse her request.

For a moment there, Ranma was expecting something to happen to him right now like for example a blunt object hitting him or a couple of spatulas heading for him. He shook off the thought when he realised that he was on another planet and most importantly in a different timeline. Ranma had got to get rid of these bad habits and feeling but he had so used to living in Nerima and the craziness that came with it, it was going to take time.

Ranma cursed himself for leaving her so long by herself as he came to realise that during the ball and the dance with her that most people feared her because she was the Senshi of the Silence. Also it was why Ranma and Hotaru were the only ones dancing in the hall or was it because of the royal duty or something.

He had heard the many reputation from various servants and guards of her reputation as the Senshi of the Silence which was so over exaggerated to a point that it made no sense especially that he knew that she wouldn't do some of the things they said. He would probably kick the living daylights of the person who started this since he was gone. Ranma could sense a hint of negative emotion in her aura but was no where near Ryoga's emotion level, more closely to a fear of loneliness and fear. Realising that he hadn't said anything to her and seeing her turn around, he reached out with is hand and grasp her shoulder.

Hotaru at that moment was wondering why he was taking so long in replying and thought that he didn't want her here. She was about to leave his room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

She heard Ranma call her and wondering what he wanted she turned around slowly. Ranma lifted her chin up and smiled, staring directly into her eyes.

"Sure, Hotaru," Ranma replied, "I'll always be here when you need me, you know that, right?" Hotaru nodded and her expression changed to look of happiness. She then took a step forward in tender hug, her fear of rejection and being lonely washed away by Ranma's words.

"Thank you," Hotaru whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

Ranma sighed and hugged her. She needed comfort especially now as dark times is going to happen.

****

Present, Juuban . . .

Amelia and Gourry were at the source of the sighting. They found to their surprise that it was a huge metallic fire breathing toy rabbit Youma that had one serious over bite.

Amelia leapt on top of car. It was her time to shine and prove to everyone in this world why she is the greatest fighter of truth and justice. Gourry unsheathed his Sword of light in preparation.

Everyone was as usual panicking and rushing about but unusually stopped in his or her moment of panic to see who had come to there aid. They had initially thought it was Sailor Moon and her Senshi considering that their opening speech was very similar.

Seeing it was blond haired swordsman and a raving black hair girl, they continued their panic and thought that it was about time something new had turned up. Besides the market is already too saturated with Sailor Moon and her Senshi goods.

The media and toy industry were instantly on the scene on their new heroes. The production line had just received the new orders and begun to discard the old line of Sailor Venus. Minako would definitely not be happy with this.

Meanwhile at Cherry Hill Temple . . .

All the Senshi with the exception of one were present at the emergency meeting. The Inner Senshi were seated around at one side of the table while the Outer Senshi gathered on the other side. Luna and Artemis were in middle listening to what to Setsuna Meiou aka Sailor Pluto reason for calling to gathering. She explained everything up to the point when Hotaru Tomoe sudden disappearance and why they were gathered here.

"That's about it." Setsuna finished her explanation and looked towards the other end of the table. "Any questions?"

There was a moment of silence between the two parties.

"What is it, Usagi?" Setsuna said.

"Erm . . . who is Hotaru Tomoe?" Usagi asked.

" . . . " Setsuna blinked as there was no way that she could not be that dumb or forgetful and was about to start chew her out unless Haruka gets to her first when . . .

"Yeah, who is she?" Rei added like she and Usagi were on the same wavelength.

"Is she one of us? You know, like one of the Sailor Senshi?" Minako inquired.

"Where can we find her?" said Ami as she searched on the mercury computer. "There is no information about her nor from the historical database apart from what you had said."

"How come we didn't hear of her before?" Makoto wondered about this new piece of information.

Luna and Artemis had blank expressions on their faces regarding the Senshi of the Silence.

"Wait . . . there is a entry dating back from the Silver Millennium that was a Princess of Saturn who was also a Senshi like one of us but most of the data about her is most corrupted." Ami started as pulled up the relevant file.

"Oh, thank goodness." Michiru said. "Is there a picture of her?"

Ami shook her head. "It's missing, it's like someone had deliberately took the erased the picture."

Haruka held the table edge with both hands and looked like she was about break a part of the table.

"I vaguely remember her as the Princess of Saturn and the Senshi of the Silence, has she been awakened?" Luna asked. Artemis was trying hard to remember her but his memories of the past were shot to pieces right now.

"Oh, don't tell you don't remember her, she about three foot nine, has dark black hair and purple eyes, shy looking, wields three foot pole arm weapon . . . ring any bells?" Haruka said. She was angry that their adopted daughter was missing and to make matters worse, no one seems to remember her except for Setsuna and Michiru.

Setsuna realised that only those who had seen Hotaru before she disappeared still retained their full memories of the young Senshi. She immediately turned and walked away from the Inner Senshi closely followed by the Michiru and Haruka. They all ignored the calls from the Inner Senshi as they left the Temple.

"We are on our own on this one." Setsuna said, thinking about the implications of the disappearance of their adopted daughter.

We must find her, she too important to be lost to us now. She must be under our control and influence. Setsuna thought about own agenda. Haruka and Michiru were simply puppets and the Inner Senshi were a pain in the backside especially with the Princess but she wasn't going to reveal personal agenda . . . well not right now anyway.

Setsuna stopped and turned around to meet Haruka and Michiru.

"I'm going to see the Gate of Time, to see if any news has turned up. You two be prepared and informed me the moment anything happens."

"Why? You probably the first to find out anyway. I thought you were all knowing and powerful." Haruka said in a sarcastic tone. Michiru was quiet, which was a bit odd as she would normally say something by now and chalked it up due to the disappearance of their adopted daughter.

"Just do it what I tell you, okay!" Setsuna said and immediately teleported.

Haruka and Michiru turned to each other with a questioning look, as it was the first time that the ultra cold Senshi of Time showed anger. Something must definitely be wrong.

Past, Saturn

The next day . . .

Saturn Military Training Grounds . . .

Every planet in the entire Solar System had a separate military planetary force to defend their world from alien invaders or incursions or to send aid to other planets that were in trouble. The Saturn Military headquarter was a vast complex with numerous facilities used to train the planetary force. Although the Senshi of the Saturn was far capable of taking out a planet, it would mean her death. Having a planetary home defence force meant that there was no need for drastic action such as that. Besides, highly equipped and trained Saturn Guard was the best especially under the leadership of Lord Commander Taris Madok.

Lord Commander of the Saturn Military Guard and High Noble of the Royal Court of Saturn, Taris Madok were an imposing figure. He is a tall handsome man, past his thirties, dark haired and with a well trimmed beard. A deep scar received from a skirmish long forgotten ran down the left side of his forehead and ran down to the base of his jaw. He would sometimes run his finger down the scar to remind him constantly everything should not be taken lightly.

Dressed in the traditional Saturn military uniform as he stood on the marble floor of his observation platform at the summit of the Headquarters. From here, he could see out across the mighty defences of the Saturn bastion, across the sloped turrets of the crystal lasers and the wall of flak and heavy batteries that formed a curtain around the Saturn capital.

Taris looked up at the stars, as he often did when in search of guidance and smiled when he saw the formation of a linear constellation that most of the people had forgotten long ago. He remembered it fondly as it reminded him of the battles along side with a certain member that had now returned to them. He should have gone with him no matter what it took, as seeing the princess of Saturn during his absence was a sad sight indeed.

News of Ran Greystar returned felt like a heavy burdened lifted off his shoulders and was happy that he was still with Hotaru.

He grinned when he fondly remembered the first time that those two met. Taris was with commander and strategist, Ran Greystar during that time and was on inspection of the military force. It was at that point that Ran took interested in a certain young girl who was displaying the most extraordinary fighting skills on one of the training grounds, kicking the butts of eleven of his best warriors.

Taris started to remember the friendship with Ran and the first meeting with the Princess of Saturn. Seeing her in action, Ran Greystar took the opportunity to challenge the young girl. Needless to say, that it was definitely an interesting fight . . . both fighters were equal in skills and speed, which caused the entire military force to watch with awe and the power being displayed. Taris chuckled to himself when Ran Greystar did not realised that it was actually the Princess of Saturn but then again, if he did . . . he probably wouldn't go all out against her.

Ran Greystar was the best of the best of all Saturn Military force and rightly feared throughout the Solar System for his skills and power. Deadly with the sword plus his hidden talents in martial arts and war craft magic meant that he was not to be taken lightly otherwise you be asking for trouble. Both Taris and Ran were young recruits from different backgrounds. He was from a high noble background, rich and respected on Saturn and he could genuinely say he was a bit of asshole back then. Respect from your fellow members cannot be bought or demanded, it had to be earned which he learnt from Ran Greystar.

Ran on the other hand was a different matter, no record of his birth or history since he was seventeen was found and was assumed that he was came from a backwater world. His impact on the Military Academy was too hard to believe. He had just beaten all the masters of combat and his tutors within six weeks and progressed through the ranks at a rapid pace. Eventually Ran was placed in same regiment as he was and at first there was a sense of arrogant and self confident in him that told Taris to be wary. He was a loose cannon within the regiment, taking risks that defy the odds and most remarkably succeeding where others would have backed down or had chosen an alternative way.

The turning point in the career of him and Ran was the destruction of a large Youma harvest fleet would have prompted him to highest rank. Surprisingly enough Ran refused to take credit for himself even thought he managed to take out the alien commander and his bodyguards single handily. He said that it was a team effort from his regiment and it was a combination of determination, loyalty and trust that enabled them to repel the fleet.

Ran was very surprised by the reaction from his fellow warriors. They praised him and looked up to Ran and Taris as inspired leaders and commanders and demanded that the two should be their commanders of the entire Saturn force. The Queen of Saturn did so immediately and quickly promoted them and had never regretted it since then. Ran and Taris took retook their oath of allegiance much to dismay from the other planetary nobles and leaders who wanted them or were jealous of their success.

The Princess of Saturn managed to beat Ran just barely with her increased Senshi powers and afterwards, I think she was expecting him to be a jerk or a asshole like the others that she fought because of the way she was glaring at him. What she didn't expect was Ran getting up like nothing had happened and smiled. The Princess was confused and didn't expect the praise from him and asked for her name. I still don't know what made him say that she was cute or the most beautiful fighter he had ever seen. The Princess gave her name but without the royal title. Ran suddenly collapsed on the ground and everyone thought that he fainted that he just fought the Senshi of Saturn but I knew better. Ran had sustained a massive blow from her attack that would kill a human being but then again I did have my doubts if Ran was actually human. The implication of the attacks just caught up with him. Hotaru and I rushed towards him and we were relieved that he was still alive. Hotaru immediately used her healing powers, which I was surprised at rapid healing effect it had on him.

Since then . . . Ran took every opportunity to meet her when he had the time and I can not believe that he still didn't realised that Hotaru was actually the Princess of Saturn. He probably mistaken her as one of the maids if the Saturn Royal family but the signs were quite apparent especially that royal marking and tiara on her head. Then again, Ran had fallen for her deeply and all his observation and awareness were thrown out of the window. The moment he realised that she was the Princess was went I and Ran were invited to a Saturn Ball and I still remember the shocked expression on everyone when Ran asked the Princess for a dance. No one had dared because they were foolishly afraid of her power or when ignorant of the truth about her. That memory will be always stay with me till I die. The rest is history.

Hmm . . . they should be here right now; I wondered where are they now. Taris sighed in realisation and went toward the intercom. "Where are Princess Saturn and Lord Ran Greystar right now?"

A monotone voice soon replied back. "Princess Saturn and Lord Ran Greystar are located in Section A-11 ground level three."

Taris smirked as knew the complex base like the back of his hand. It was the training ground that Ran and Hotaru first met . . . and fought. Grabbing his coat, he left his military office and headed towards the sky elevator.

Sparring again. Taris thought. I do hope they don't destroy the place again like the last time.

Meanwhile at Section A-11 ground level three . . .

She better than she looks! Ranma thought as he parried her metal pole arm weapon, as her normal glaive would be too dangerous and also reduce the damage inflicted.

Ranma wore a flexible bodysuit of dark grey material that was light and form fitting that sculpted to the contours of his physique, much to the pleasure of Hotaru and rest of the female officers and recruits. A metallic sword was in his hand with the edge blunted at one side to allow a knockout blow rather than a deathblow. He also wore fingerless gloves and padding and was having a good time with his sparring partner.

"You almost got me there . . . let's me see if you can handle this!" Ranma leapt forward and exchanged and parries hits in a rapid succession. Hotaru blocked everything that he had before rapidly counter attacking.

Suddenly a thought flashed through Ranma's mind about what actually happened to him or more importantly Ran Greystar. This caused Ranma to fumble and lose his battle concentration.

Hotaru feinted and spin around in hundred and eight degrees, ducking beneath Ranma sword arc and bypass his defences and raised her weapon up. Ranma missed her by inches and the next thing he knew was light and pain exploded in his head. Ranma got up onto his knees, his head swimming. Ranma's vision was fogged, and blood was pouring from his cracked nose. There was a fuss of voices around him, and he heard the pleading voice of Hotaru, apologising over and over again.

Ranma raised his hand to say it wasn't her fault and that it was his for not concentrating on the sparring fight. The blood seeping from his nose had stopped now as his natural healing abilities began to kick in. Hotaru lifted Ranma face and saw the impact of her strike. She instantly started to use her healing powers to speed up the process. She was relieved that he wasn't angry with her and but felt guilty for hurting him. Ranma reassured her that she saw the opportunity and took it. He probably would have been angry if she had pulled back the blow or took the opportunity.

"Ran Greystar, it's been a long time hasn't it." A strangely familiar voice that echoed through Ranma's memories called to him. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, he lowered his sword and turned around. Hotaru stepped forward and was next to his side. She smiled at whom it was that had called her fiancée or consort name.

"Ran, she hurt you worse than all the Youma you have ever fought!" the figure chuckled.

"Taris." Ranma whispered as he saw him stepped onto the practice ground.

TBC . . .

Author Note: Hopefully Ran Greystar past will catch up with Ranma Saotome especially now that Taris had finally appeared. Chaos is in deep water now; I wonder how he is going to get himself out of that.

All construction comments please email to: 

Version 1.0 03/03/04

Version 2.0 09/09/04


	5. 5 Perfect Darkness

****

Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from writing this.

" " Speech

Thoughts

****

Perfect Chaos

By Montymouse

Chapter Five - Perfect Darkness

****

Present, Nerima

The Nekohanten . . .

Somewhere at the back of the Chinese restaurant was a special room, which only the Amazon Elder, Cologne had direct access entry into. Even Shampoo, her great granddaughter wasn't allowed into the room without her permission. Mousse on the other hand would usually try to sneak in and obtain some of her magical trinkets without actually knowing what it was he was trying to take. No matter, the results would usually be the same. Ranma Saotome would adapt to overcome Mousse's temporary advantage one way or another. Duck boy would always fail and was severely punished afterwards, not just because he had fail but for simply taking the trinket without Cologne's permission.

Now, the secret room was roughly square in shape, wasn't particular large or small. There were a couple of wooden shelves on one wall, a simple cabinet and a creaky cupboard that needed oiling. Both the cabinet and the cupboard were filled with bits and pieces like trinkets, beads, lockets and jewels including the infamous reversal jewel that she had used a few weeks ago.

Cologne rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as she felt the onset of a splitting headache. The whole affair of making sure that her great granddaughter's personal honour remained unstained and in tact was proving to be more difficult and troublesome than she had originally thought when she first arrived in Japan. All she had to do was to make sure that the troublesome male returned back with great granddaughter and everything would return back to normal, so she thought.

So far, all her attempts to do so have led to failure either due to something going wrong or that Ranma simply managed to adapt or overcome the trap, which in some cases actually surprised her. Cologne had known from her experience not to underestimate her future son in law or what he was actually capable of. Just like the time when she taught him, the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken and the powerful Hiryü Shöten Ha. Two of the most secret techniques that the Amazon had to offer, and to be honest, Cologne really didn't expect him to succeed let alone able to master them to almost a fine art.

Cologne sighed as she finished reading one of the old faded manuscripts. She had just spent the last few hours looking through from manuscripts like this one, scrolls and books and so far, it had been fruitful search. Cologne swore that she had seen this particular crystal shard before during her youthful days. Her memories of those years have been increasingly hazy and difficult to recall.

"Hmm . . . I know I'm missing something, it has to be here," murmur Cologne as she took a quiet sip of her herbal tea before gazing at the crystal shard next to her on the table.

The dull and lifeless crystal shard that she had taken from that immature young girl was proving a challenge for the Amazon Eldar. She had sent word back to village inquiring about the crystal but so far received no word from them yet. The crystal shard was quite unique in way that all traces of the magic used to make son in law disappear had complete vanished. In her experience, magical items such as this would usually leave a small trace of residual energy or magic after being used. The residual energy would then be used as a starting point to trace the origins of the magic and hopefully the identity of the user.

Cologne had already ruled out the Phoenix and the Musk Dynasty as the magical energy they often use are quite easy to tell and very distinctive. So far, none of her research on the crystal shard had given her any clues on what was its purpose and most importantly, what was it meant for?

Deciding to call it a day, Cologne looked out of the small window and notice that it was almost the time for the restaurant to start opening for the evening service.

"Hmm . . . where is my great granddaughter?" Cologne said and placed her cup down on the table. "She and Mr Part Time should be here getting the cafe ready?"

Cologne knew that those two weren't here. Otherwise she would have felt their presence in the restaurant since she came back from the school. Cologne carefully wrapped the crystal shard in a black silk cloth before placing it in a secure locked drawer. She was about to reach for an old manuscript from stack of old Chinese and mandarin books when suddenly she felt something that caused her to pause for a moment.

Now where have I felt that before? Cologne thought as she tried to determine what it was she had just felt. Cologne definitely knew she had felt this before but where . . .

Cologne snapped her finger together as she realised where she had sensed this before. It was in Furinkan Koukou High School. She had felt this before and that was in the school grounds where her son in law had disappeared because of that foolish girl's reckless outburst.

Although she dismissed it earlier because it was far too faint to make a logical analysis, the magical residual that she was picking up now had the same exact signature. Deciding to find out the source before she lost it again, Cologne reached for her trusty cane and hopped out the restaurant, making sure it was locked and the restaurant sign was put out.

"Hmm . . . This needs investigating, son in law, you won't escape me that easily."

Elsewhere in Nerima . . .

At Ucchans . . .

"So Ryoga . . . what's with those flowers?" Ukyo Kounji asked as she started to open her restaurant. Ryoga just happened to wander pass as usually was sweating like a pig despite being in his human form. It was at that moment that she saw the bunch of white and red roses in his hands.

"Huh . . . oh, this? This is for Akane, now that Ranma is gone, she will be mine," Ryoga pronounced much to the amusement of the Okonomiyaki Chef.

"Really then . . . the last time I heard, Kuno just announced that stupid challenge again on who ever beats Akane Tendo, can date her or something like that. It's really silly considering the fact that the result is always the same."

"WHAT!" Ryoga exclaimed and was about to smash his fist on the table to vent out his frustrations when he felt something pointing near his neck.

"Don't even try it, buster! My insurance premiums are way to high this year, I can barely afford it, okay!" Ukyo kept her sharp spatula an inch from Ryoga's neck.

"Sorry," Ryoga said and bowed his head down in shame the moment Ukyo removed her spatula away from his neck.

"That's better," Ukyo turned around and started to prepare the batter mixture and ingredient for the punters that would be coming for the evening service.

"Err . . . Ukyo . . . shouldn't you be doing something, you know like getting revenge for the disappearance of Ranma, your fiancé. Kodachi and Shampoo are already doing something but you taking it, way too easy."

Ukyo turned to face Ryoga and smiled. "Oh I have been things to do right now than worry about my Ranchan." She replied and started mixing up the batter with a wooden spoon.

"Hey Ukyo, what's with that bracelet on your wrist, it's the first time I have seen you wear something like this?" Ryoga asked.

Ukyo paused in her cooking and slowly placed her cooking tool on the table. She started to cover the bracelet with her kitchen towel and smiled pleasantly.

"Shouldn't you be giving you're flowers to her by now," Ukyo said.

Ryoga's eyes widened and immediately rushed out the Ucchans. "Thanks!"

That was close Ukyo thought and examined the bracelet that she had on her wrist. The bracelet was pearl white in colour. Ukyo then looked up and saw some of her regular punters outside the restaurant door.

"Ranma, I do hope you forgive me," She whispered and wiped away a single tear than ran down her face. She knew that everything would work out eventually and started to brighten up.

Making sure that her bracelet was concealed properly, Ukyo walked around the kitchen area towards the front door to start opening up the restaurant. It was at that point, she notice the Amazon Elder Cologne hopping past her in the general direction of the school. Ukyo smiled as everything was going exactly as she wanted it to be.

Juuban District . . .

Somewhere else in Japan was a weird looking fire breathing standard Youma causing havoc and carnage in the streets of Juuban. Until that is when something appeared in the distance that caught its attention. The Youma simply looked up in disbelief and pointed, as the two figures stood on top of a car in fancy pose.

There are two of them?" Wait till the guys hear about this!

The Youma couldn't believe what the creature was seeing. From what the creature had heard from the other whipped Youma, the most annoying and painful thing about attacking Juuban was a particular blond hair girl in a really short skirt crying out REALLY CORNY speeches about peace, justice and cleansing of evil.

The Youma was starting to regret leaving its patented earplugs, the moment the dark hair girl opened her mouth.

DAMMIT MAKE IT STOP! I'M SORRY FOR ATTACKING! I'M SORRY FOR CAUSING THIS DESTRUCTION! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! The Youma roared out in it's own native tongue.

The source of the outrage was directly pointed at Amelia Will Tesla Saillune, Princess of Saillune.

"Heh . . . still works even here," commented Gourry. Amelia leapt down from the car and looked around, it was completely deserted, except for the Youma.

"Gourry, first we tackle this fiend then we find our friends, okay!" Amelia shouted.

Gourry sigh a little as Amelia stumbled on loose rock, and unsheathed his magical sword. "Here we go again."

****

Past, Saturn

Military Training grounds . . .

"Taris," Ranma whispered when he suddenly recalled the name of the commander of the Saturn Guard.

Ranma's memories of the commander and his Ran's old friend surfaced as soon as he saw the man's face. Hotaru leaned slightly to her right to see past Ranma and smiled pleasantly at the man walking towards them. She instantly knew who he was and lowered her sparring weapon.

"Princess Hotaru, it is a honour and pleasure to have your presence here, it has been while since the last time you were here," Taris said and saluted in the traditional military fashion when greeting members of the Royal house of Saturn especially the Crown Princess of Saturn.

It's good to see the Princess so happy and strong, both mentally and physically Taris observed and mentally noted down for later references. He also noted that she seemed to have a much brighter glow to her than in recent months since Ran's disappearance.

Hotaru blushed slightly before giggling softly, as it was quite funny to see him act this way.

"It's good to see you too, Commander Taris. I must admit you certainly know how to run a tight ship here. How are you doing, Commander?"

"As always, Princess," Taris answered politely. "The Saturn military guard are always at your disposal. You give me too much credit, Princess."

Hotaru nodded. "Only when credit is rewarded to those who are due."

"That's true." Taris replied and turned towards Hotaru's sparring partner.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, old friend," Taris clasped Ranma's shoulder and greeted him. "Next time, you go off on one of your missions, it would be nice to know where you are going."

Ranma smiled as best as he could while Hotaru watched the two old friends with a soft smile. Ranma knew from his current memory set that Taris Madok was a close friend and ally and that he could always confide in him with everything. Taris knew him more than anyone else did so Ranma knew he had to trend carefully otherwise the Commander might suspect that something was off.

"I'll keep that in mind, like the Princess has said, how are things here?" Ranma replied as calmly as he could.

Hmm . . . he does seem to be Ran Greystar. There is something a little off about him Taris thought as he carefully took the moment to study his friend. I'll better keep a check on him for now. Seems like Hotaru is convinced that this Ran, otherwise he would be dead right now

"Just as you left it, Ran. I see that you are back to your old habits," Taris commented. "Hmm . . . now that you mentioned it, they have been a bit slacking off since you left."

Taris looked in the next training arena where a group of new recruits where being put through their paces in a strict training regime. "Hmm . . . now that you are here, I hope you have the time to put them through their paces."

Ranma was about to respond to his suggestion but Taris turned to face Hotaru. "If that is alright with you, Princess?"

Hotaru smiled and held Ranma's arm tightly. "Just let me have him a little while longer."

Ranma raised a curious eyebrow and looked at her for a few moments. Afterwards Ranma reflected her smile before both of them started chuckling softly.

Her smile is even cuter than Akane ever was Ranma thought.

Taris grinned. "As you wish, Princess."

Same old Ran. Hmm . . . he seems to be a little less stubborn or brash, perhaps something has happened to him during his disappearance Taris thought and decided to invite them to his personal quarters for refreshments and for security reasons.

"Princess, Ran, please come with me, there is much to talk about, plus we need to catch up on old times," Taris said and swiftly turned to leave as soon as he got the nod of acknowledgement from both of them.

Taris walked off the training ground, soon being followed by Ranma and Hotaru.

A few hours later . . .

Ranma Saotome aka Ran Greystar and Princess Hotaru had just left leaving Commander Taris alone in his personal quarters in the Saturn Military complex. Taris had taken the time review some of his doctrines and reports. An hour later, Taris was beginning to grow weary of the catalogue of betrayals, double crosses and plain, human unpleasantness he unearths in the last two months.

Deciding that he earned himself a small break, Taris pushed himself away from his desk and poured himself a strong measure of the local brew of choice on Saturn. The liquid was cloudy in appearance with a distinctive bitter taste but said to have soothing properties. He didn't really care about the benefits as it did the trick and down his drink immediately. He then poured himself another drink.

Taris knew that the other courts could not be trusted, each one of the planets in this system distrusted each other and political scandals were a common place. Assassinations were rare and to be honest, he did wonder how Queen Serenity and her Lunar Court managed to keep in order in the system. The return of Commander Ran Greystar had already caused an impact in the political scene, not that he wasn't surprised by that turn of events. Ran was a highly respected officer of the Saturn Royal Court and Military, a deadly fighter and strategist. Along with his engagement with the Princess of Saturn, Ran had become a very influential figure.

Taris stared at the bottom of his half empty glass for a few moments, gathering his thoughts together and wondered where to go on from here.

He then returned to his chair and activated the display terminal on his desk. The corner of the display blinked with a dozen messages but he ignored it. He knew without looking, it would be another invitation to a pointless lunar ball or something. Unless he received a direct request from the Queen of Saturn which he would personally honour the request. He was very highly respected and had a very high status amongst the nobles and noblewomen due to his aristocratic background. Invitations to dine, to hunt, to drink and partake in other, less savoury pastimes had come in from every single planet including Pluto, Uranus and Neptune who rarely invite anyone to their parties. He had politely declined them all as the last time he and Ran went to one of those parties, the Princes of Uranus and Neptune 'close' display was really getting too much for his liking and shortly left on some excuse he made up.

Taris leaned back against his chair and smirked when Ran called the Princess of Uranus something and almost lead to all out brawl between the two. If it wasn't for Taris literally dragging Ran out of the ball, things might have gone differently which would have cause troublesome political scandals. It wasn't until later, that Ran explained to him that it she who made the dreadful and hurtful rumours about Princess Hotaru. Taris understood completely why Ran acted the way, he probably do the same but in very subtle way.

"Very subtle indeed," Taris grinned as his thoughts turned towards Ran Greystar.

Interesting enough, genetically and biological tests has so far reveal that Hotaru's fiancée was really who he was claiming to be, Ran Greystar, Grandmaster, Commander and Royal Knight of the Saturn Court plus Guardian to the Princess. Taris had managed to gain some of the genetic samples when he invited Ran and Hotaru for a drink earlier ago and had immediately sent the glasses and hair fibres to the labs for analysis. Normally he wouldn't do this to an old friend without his permission but times were changing and he had to be one hundred percent sure that he was claiming to be. Hotaru would have never approval of this but for the security and protection of the Royal House of Saturn, it was his duty.

Taris then turned his attention back to the terminal display and scrolled down the data information he had collected over the last few weeks.

"Nothing . . . just nothing." Taris analysis the current security procedures before shutting down the terminal.

Taris pushed himself away from the terminal and finished his glass. He had an early start tomorrow and wondered what else he might uncover. He had told his generals and liaisons to report anything that was unusual. He looked over to the secure safe in the wall, hidden behind the portrait of the younger Taris Madok, where he had secreted the box. He fought the urge to access the contents as he made himself promise that he would open the box in a dire situation.

"Hmm . . . tomorrow is another day. Another long day indeed."

****

Immortal Realm . . .

Chaos stood on the edge of the restricted zone. He knew that time was short, the fall of the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium was getting closer and closer. He contemplated about what he was about to undertake and considered the consequences of his actions.

"Hmm . . . " Chaos looked at his memo notepad for the last time before putting it away.

The future he had foreseen was too painful to witness again. He had saw madmen made kings, brutal warlords who burned whole words as fuel to generate their personal power, whole civilisations wiped out in a instant for insane reasons. He also had enough of Ranma being bashed about and Hotaru beaten up for the hundredth time, also Lina being tease for . . .

"Time really does hit hard when she mad." Chaos said and rubbed his cheek with his hand.

Normally the Immortal would become bored and would sometimes make excursion into real space and cause wanton chaos and havoc, but it was empty and meaningless. There was no sense of satisfaction or achievement from doing so. It wouldn't normally bother him but when he saw the future and seen what was to become to his chosen three, had caused him to think about his path. No one really remembers the achievement of what he did plus he really had enough of following the rules of the ancient ones.

"Screw it, I'm going in," Chaos said and took a step into the restricted zone.

"It's now or never, for their future. She has to be here."

Past, Saturn . . . the next day

Ranma Saotome was mediating quietly on the green lawn in the enclosed crystal dome, which housed the Saturn Royal garden. The green grass was freshly cut and trimmed. The scent of the exotic plants and flowers reached his senses. On the far side of the lush law, which is covered is covered with bright, stands a six-sided plinth of pure white stone, engraved with runes. There was a sense of peaceful tranquillity, which to Ranma was a perfect place to mediate and gathering his thought together.

Commander Taris Madok was exactly the person he remembers him to be. Ranma upon meeting him, he did feel a sense of suspicion from the commander at first. He couldn't blame for acting this way as he had been gone for quite awhile without a trace. Princess Hotaru had to attend one of those boring audiences but she promised she would meet up with him as soon as possible. Ranma knew that it was going to be awhile, and decided to take the time to mediate in peace and had been doing so for a good hour or so.

Well, Akane, it's seems that you got your wish Ranma thought.

His sword was always with him. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he would've have look distastefully at using weapons in combat in Nerima but now . . . he just couldn't part away from his sword.

Slowly opening his eyes, Ranma laid back and looked up at the crystal dome and wondered how Nerima was doing without him. The grief and trouble he received from his rivals and fiancée was driving him mad and would've have done something crazy. He knew for sure that the tomboy had sent him here with that penchant she had in her hands. The next thing he knew it, he woke up here not just in a different location or planet but also back in time. Ranma sat upright when he realise what time it was and did expect that Hotaru should be finished by now with her audience.

Just as Ranma was about to get to his feet, the Queen of Saturn entered the royal garden. Her dark and silky hair spilled around her shoulders. She was clutching a small garland of flowers in her hands and was dressed in a long dark dress. Behind her were three silver armoured royal bodyguards that accompanied her, but kept a respectful distance. It wasn't until she knelt in front of a large collection of flowers that she noticed her daughter's fiancee in the corner of her eye. Smiling softly, she straightened, brushing the folds of her long dress and turned to face him. She gave a slightly nod to her Royal Guard, which the Captain easily understood that she wished to be left alone and began to fall back to the edge of the garden. The Queen then gracefully made her way towards him. Ranma grinned, as he now knew where Hotaru got her looks.

"Lord Ran Greystar, it is good to see you," she smiled, sitting on the marble bench. "Please, sit with me awhile."

Ranma joined the Queen on the bench and they sat in a companionable silence together for several minutes, neither willing to spoil the moment of peace. The three Royal bodyguards stood on the edge of the garden, their eyes trained on Ran, ready to react if the Queen was in any danger. Ranma really didn't know what to say or talk about and had settled for her to speak first. Eventually the Queen inclined her head towards Ranma.

"How are you, Greystar?" She asked, "I do hope that you are staying here for awhile?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes, your majesty, well I'm . . . "

"Please be informal, we are not in the public eye and everything we say here will be confidential," she stated. "Please call me by my name, Ran."

Ranma was really in trouble now because only a select few actually knew what her first name was. He suddenly realised the Queen was testing him and if he didn't answer correctly, it was going to cause problems, which he didn't really want now. Glancing out on the edge of the Garden, the Royal Bodyguards had their hands firmly on their weapons, waiting for the signal to attack if he gave the wrong answer. Ranma couldn't wait until his memories returned to him as he had to give a answer within the next few seconds and was about to blurt out the first name that came to mind . . .

Shonai A single word repeated and echoed in his head. Ranma decided to risk it saying the word that suddenly popped up. He didn't have time to question why it popped up as he notices the slightly dangerous look on the Queen's face.

"I'm fine, Shonai," Ranma smiled hesitantly and immediately looked out on the beautiful floral garden.

The Queen of Saturn smiled and was satisfied by Ranma's answer. The Royal Bodyguards relaxed and stood in neutral stance.

Ranma breathed a little sign of relief. That was too damn close . . . Heh, I was about to say . . .

"You have been gone for quite some time, Ran. Would you care to tell me why you were gone so long?" asked Shonai and turned to face her future son in law.

Oh . . . boy Ranma thought and resisted the urge to fidget with his pigtail. "You see, Shonai . . . it was a classified covert operation and you see . . ."

"Now, Ran . . . I know all about the security implications and issues. Commander Taris has already informed me about it. What I really want to know is why you left my daughter alone without a word during your mission. Couldn't you have sent word, at the very least, how you were?" Shonai asked seriously.

Ranma looked directly in Shonai eyes. "I would never ever hurt your daughter and I would gladly give up my life to protect her. She means everything to me. If I had the chance, I would have sent word to Hotaru immediately at the first opportunity."

Shonai gave a little nod. There was another pause of silence as they both admire the collection of flowers in front of them. Most of the species of plant would though to be considered extinct outside the crystal dome but with carefully conservation program, they flourished here due to the Queen's attention to detail and care. Even the researchers from Mercury would travel to the Saturn gardens to collect data on new species.

"She feels the same way as you do, I don't know nor do I care what you did, but if you ever do this again. I will personally make sure you are hunted till the end of time," She said with a pleasant smile. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Ranma smiled nervously, and again, resisted the temptation of reaching for his pigtail and fiddling with it when he was in a situation like this. The Queen of Saturn and Ranma stood in silence for a moment.

"Ran, do you love my daughter?" she asked and picked up a small white flower, gazing at it intently before gazing at Ranma.

Ranma didn't flinch under her gaze nor looked somewhere else.

"If you meant by that I simply marry her because of her position and status as a royal member of Saturn then you are wrong." Ranma replied and gently took the flower in Shonai's hand.

Ranma gazed at the flower intently. "She is precious to me, like this flower, the moment I met her. I knew that she was the one for me. Yes, I do love your daughter, and I wish to remain at her side forever if I may. If I can't then I be happy just to see her from a distance."

Ranma then handled the white flower back to her, which she gladly accepted. Shonai smiled by his gentle comment and rose to her feet and offering her hand to Ranma. He stood and accepted the proffered hand, his rough and callus was a sharp contrast to Shonai's dedicate fingers.

"Goodbye, Ran. I wish you all the luck with my daughter. You have my blessing."

Ranma bowed slightly. "Thank you, Queen Shonai. I will do all that is within my power to make her happy."

Shonai smiled and walked away. Her bodyguards swiftly followed as they vanished back into the palace.

I can't believe I just said all that thought Ranma because when he was in Nerima, the word love was non-existent in his book. He wasn't allowed to let his feeling be so open without getting a beating or smacked into LEO.

Ranma suddenly realised and remember that talk with that mysterious stranger back during the Saturn Ball. Perhaps the main reason why he was acting slightly out of character was because of the merge of both the personality of Ran Greystar and Ranma Saotome, not just their skills and fighting prowess but also their feeling and emotions. In terms of weirdness on Ranma's scale, this was just plain normal. It was at that point when the realised that he was all alone in the garden. The Queen and her Bodyguards were nowhere to be seen. Ranma allowed his right hand to fall and touch the golden hilt of his sword, which reminded him that he was needed at the Military headquarters where Commander Taris was waiting for him. Princess Hotaru was probably with her audience and he hated to disappoint her by leaving now. Rather than waiting for her to arrive, Ranma decide it would probably best to meet her halfway and started to head out.

Just then a messenger appeared as Ranma was about to leave.

"Lord Ran Greystar," the messenger called out. Ranma turned around to see a dark haired man running up to him. He seemed a little out of breath and tired. Ranma waited for him to catch up with him.

"Lord Ran?" the messenger asked. Ranma nodded as the messenger reached for his bag and handled him a sealed parchment.

"I have a sealed message for you from Princess Hotaru, she says its urgent and for your eyes only."

"Thanks, you may go now," Ranma said and walked back to the marble bench. The messenger nodded and returned back to his post. Quickly breaking the royal seal, Ranma started to read the parchment slowly.

"Hmm . . . she wants me to meet her on the communication dome. She says it's important and to go alone." Ranma summarised and quickly pocketed the parchment in his robe. He stood up and started to head towards the communication dome, which was situated, on the west wing of the palace.

Elsewhere in the Saturn Palace, the well renowned commander of the Saturn Military Guard, Taris was navigating his way through the lower halls of the Royal Palace.

Not many people would venture down these areas of the palace but for him, the silence was refreshing when he wanted to somewhere to think. The hallways were modestly decorated with long silk drapes; portraits and statues of well-known or unknown royal members of Saturn were lined up along the corridor. Taris smiled and walked past the many items on display, most of them placed here had a sentimental meaning than a meaningless piece of junk that some other royal palace usually has. Most of them just cluttered the hallways to those he had been to.

Commander Taris was wearing a dark midnight coloured military uniform, which reflected his rank. A silver broadsword hung around his waist along with a customised pistol. A special military communicator device was attracted to his left wrist.

There was a statue of him and Ranma awhile back during there early years which he was uncomfortable with. There was something slight off that he wasn't sure of, perhaps it was the appearance or the pose they were in. Taris shook his head and pushed the thought back as he continued to walk along the hallway and stopped and turned to admire a grand portrait of Ran and Princess Hotaru several years ago.

He had to admit it. The Princess has blossomed into becoming a beautiful young woman. She perfectly fit the whole image of what a Princess should look like. The portrait of Ran and Hotaru showed the Princess sitting down with Ran next to her with their hands intertwined in a romantically gesture of their love. Hotaru wore a beautifully woven purple dress gown made from the finest materials that was modest but hinted that there was more to her than meets the eye.

Lucky guy Taris thought and chuckled to himself when he clearly remember like it was yesterday the expression on Ran's face when she appeared in that dress.

It took Ran's jaw a good minute or so to regained some control. The Princess giggled continuously at his antic whilst hiding her growing blush at the effect she was having on him. It had taken awhile for Hotaru to discard her tomboy appearance when she was young, mainly because wearing dresses and gowns didn't help you one bit during a sparring match or more appropriately kicking the crap out of all her trainers. That is until Ran Greystar challenged her. He would always tease her constantly about her appearance but in a good way.

Normally anyone would think that he was insulting her especially when the Royal Saturn Guards were about to more in and sort out the pigtailed officer. Hotaru was level headed and easily understood what he was trying to get at. He was actually encouraging her to fight harder but in turn, he would start to get a thorough beating as her hidden powers start to emerge. Of course Ran would try his best and he was a skilled swordsman but against Hotaru Senshi's power he was facing downhill battle.

Hmm . . . now, that I think of it, Ran had considerably improved and how the hell did he learn those moves Taris thought when he remember seeing Ran in action against Hotaru earlier.

I'll better ask him later He mentally reminded himself as he started to head down the hallway.

Checking his digital wrist communicator, it was about time for the inspection of the central defence core and the orbital batteries. Also he was expecting to Ran later to discuss some security issues. He didn't walk very far as he saw someone that he hadn't expected to see at this moment of time. At the far end of the corridor was Princess Hotaru who seemed to be looking for someone.

Meanwhile the Princess hadn't noticed the commander walking towards her.

"Princess," Taris called out her name.

Hotaru was at first slightly startled but relieved when she turned around to see who it was that had called out her name. She was currently wearing a mauve embroiled silk gown with reaping kimono like sleeves on her arms. A golden crown bearing the royal crest resting just above her forehead. Taris immediately notice the concern in her deep purple eyes as soon as eye contact was met.

"Commander Taris," she replied politely. Perhaps, he will know? She thought as she stood still for the Taris to reach her.

"Princess, is there something wrong?" Taris asked and quickly glance down the hallway to check she was alone or not. "You shouldn't really be here without a royal escort, it's a matter of security and your protection."

Taris knew that the Princess had no bodyguards or escorts with her. It was a concern for him as he considers the security and safety of any royal members a top priority. Also he was feel better if Ran was with her but he also seemed to have disappeared. Taris face turn into a slight scorn before quickly dismissing it in case the Princess misunderstood him. Taris made a mental note that would have a couple of stern words with him later, if he can find him.

Hotaru nodded and looked straight into Taris brownish eyes, she saw the genuine concern for her well being.

"Commander, as you already know, I am far capable of handling anything that gets in my way," Hotaru replied.

"I know, Princess but I would feel much better if I knew you were in safe hands." Taris grinned.

Hotaru smiled at Taris. She already felt that she could confide in him and felt at ease with the commander. Taris was one the very few people who she would fully trust with her life and knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt her or to cause her harm.

"Shouldn't you be in your chamber at this time? A Princess needs to feel refresh and ready for accept her royal duty especially your trip to Earth." Taris said. Hotaru simply stared at him wondering how he knew.

"It's my duty to know these things, Princess." Taris added to answer her likely follow up question.

Hotaru suddenly remember what she was meaning to ask him. "Commander, do you know where Ran is? I mean, he was suppose to meet me half a hour ago and I haven't hear or seen from him since."

"Is that why you are here, Princess?" Taris asked after having pieced together the clues he picked here and wanted a confirmation.

Hmm . . . Ran would never miss a chance to be with her unless . . . Taris activated his Comm link on his wrist and smiled at the Princess. "Let me find him for you, it wouldn't take long."

Taris quickly started to input some commands into his digital device. "EVA, where is Lord Ran Greystar currently now?"

"Please wait, commander." A feminine voice replied, "Scanning for ID tracer now."

"Who's EVA?" Hotaru asked as she had heard a couple officers and even Ran mention that name.

Taris was about to reply when he heard a little chine sound from his communicator. "Perhaps another time, Princess."

Hotaru then heard the same feminine voice. "Lord Ran Greystar is currently on level 28 on the observation deck."

Hmm . . . what is Ran doing there in communications? Why isn't he answering his communicator? Taris immediately thought and noticed the anxious look on Hotaru's face. He decided not to worry her and gave a reassuring smile.

"Well then, Princess, I'll better go and get Ran for you," Taris said and closed his Comm link.

Hotaru smiled and nodded gratefully for his help. "Thank you."

"Anything for that pretty smile, Ran is lucky to have you." Hotaru then realised that Taris was waiting for her approval to leave her presence.

"You may go now, commander." Taris nodded and saluted in the traditional gesture. "Be careful Princess."

Hotaru watched Taris as he disappeared around the corner, She then decide that she better start making her way back too and turned to head back to upper levels. She had to be ready for trip to earth knowing that the Princess would be all there, especially Queen Serenity and her court.

She was beginning to dread what the initial reaction of the other Princess would be. Word of Ran returned would have reached the ear of the Queen Serenity and her court by now. All well, at least she had Ran back now, which is that she cared about.

Earlier ago in another part of the Saturn Palace . . .

A shadowy assassin waited for few moments before dashing past the Saturn Guards towards the communication dome. Easily opening the encryption locks within a few seconds, the assassin quickly activates the cloaking device that was attracted to his suit. He then closed the door and quickly walked down the steel stairway that led to the heart of the communication centre.

In the communication dome had a whole host of equipment such as panoramic visuals, terminal interfaces, holographic plotters, maps and scores of communication links. The cloaked assassin could sense the target within thirty or so metres and was sure the target had not detected his presence or movement.

The target had fallen for his trap and was alone according to the bio scans; the only person apart from the assassin was his primary target. The mistress would be pleased, the assassin thought as he imagined the reward for this silent contract. As it got within twenty feet or so, the cloaked assassin crouched low to the ground and reached for the rifle that was strapped to it's back and carefully loaded the ammunition into the weapon. It began to move around silently and slowly to position itself and to fire when the target would be at it's most vulnerable.

Seeing clearly the primary target within its sights, the cloaked assassin raised its sophisticated shard rifle. Normally energy based weapons would activated the weapons sensors the moment it register the discharge. The weapon of choice was carefully constructed to fire a hail of venom splinter like shards in silence. Within a matter of seconds, the primary target would be dead and it was just a matter of leaving without a trace.

Meanwhile Ran Greystar a.k.a. Ranma Saotome was wandering around the communication dome and found that there was no one in sight, which was a bit odd to him. Normally at this time there would be a few officers who would be here on duty. In his hand was the crumpled piece of paper from Hotaru telling him to meet him here, well at least that what it said anyway.

Thinking that she was going to be late, Ranma decided to do something. Pulling up a steel chair, Ranma begun to access the central computer core from this terminal. Normally he wouldn't have a clue on how to use a computer let alone actually switching one on but his memories of both his and this Ran Greystar merging and picking up pace, he was able to use a computer like a pro.

His rank and level of authorisation allowed him to have full access to the Saturn main database and also those in the palace logic engines and cogitates. He easily accessed the central database when he applied his Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken onto the digital keyboard. A list of relevant searches and queries was bought when Ranma typed in some keywords from bits and pieces of his memory . . . so far nothing had come up.

Ranma was about to switch off the computer terminal when his martial arts senses kicked and immediately dived to the right just seconds as a computer terminal and the chair was showered in a hard of shrapnel like bullets. Ranma continued to rolled across the floor away from the hail of bullets, giving thanks that his marital arts senses were still sharp otherwise he would have several large holes in him as he rose to his feet. The communication device was shot to pieces and inoperable which meant that he wasn't able to call for help.

Looking at the carnage that just happened, Ranma immediately moved his hand to the silver hilt of his sword and scanned the dome. Ranma's eyes narrowed as he saw a very agile cloaked figure moving the darkness. Taking a step back, he knew that whoever it was, it was definitely wasn't Hotaru or someone who wanted a friendly chat.

Ranma Saotome extended his sword, pointing the tip at the dark assassin.

"Who are you?" said Ranma. "Not that I have already guessed your intentions. Let me guess . . . hmm?"

The dark cladded armoured assassin cocked his head to one side before speaking and allow the rifle in his hand to drop to the ground. His voice was obviously distorted by a vox device.

"I have come to kill you." The assassin thumbed a rune on the pommel of his studded mace and within seconds, the weapon leapt to life, amber fire wreathing the blade in the spiralling coil of energy.

It figures . . . there is always one thought Ranma and sighed to himself inside.

"Is that so," said Ranma in a sarcastic way. "Nice toy you got there."

Although a mask hid the assassin's face, Ranma could tell that he was annoyed by his body language. Seeing his opponent taking a step forward, he allowed him the first move.

"Let's see what you got," taunted Ranma.

Ranma brought his sword back to the guard position as the dark assassin surged forward with a terrifying shriek. The assassin swung his mace in a crushing arc, hammering the wide blade into Ranma's chest. Fortunately Ranma had easily seen the blow coming and hurled back to evade the impact. As Ranma rolled, he managed slashing wide with his sword whilst rolling around as the mace hammered into the ground. Ranma leapt upright parrying another blow from the mace. The impact rang up Ranma's arm, but he could tell that there was little strength behind the blow. The opponent he was facing was heavily relying on the energy field and weight of the mace to do his killing. The assassin spun his mace in a dizzying series of loops and twists, the head a glittering web of sliver. He slowly advanced on Ranma; his mask face conveyed evil and death.

"She was wrong to overestimate you." whispered the assassin. "She was a fool to think you could seriously undermine her operations."

I'll wonder whom he is talking about? Ranma thought, as he seemed to have picked a clue on which his employer was. At least, it narrows it down a bit

Ranma feinted with his sword, then reversed the direction of his cut, but the assassin had anticipated the blow and parried with the shaft of his mace. The blade reversed and slashed into Ranma's side and biting deep. Hot agony flooded him and he could feel the blood streaming from his body.

Whoever the assassin was, he was well-trained and skilled thought Ranma as he evades another blow. He then kicked out and thrust his sword in desperate attack. The assassin dodged to evade the blade and took a few steps back, leading him out of Ranma's range. Clutching his side to halt the bleeding, Ranma was in trouble. Sensing that his death was near, the assassin began to circle around his fallen victim, timing his movement to deal the final blow with his mace. Ranma felt his muscles quickly loosing its strength as he tried to life his sword. He looked up accusingly at his dark assassin.

"What's the matter? Can't even find the strength to lift your own sword, how pathetic," taunted the assassin and was now directly behind him and gripped the shaft of his mace and prepared to smash open Ranma's head like a ripe melon.

Ranma caught the meaning of what he just said and reached for the back of his head to check and there, in his hand was a thin shard needle like injection. Cursing loudly for his lapse in concentration in combat, Ranma knew from experience in Nerima that without his strength, his chances were slim.

"Ah . . . I see you have my secret gift, it's one of my special concoction that allows the victim to become weak like a baby." smirked the assassin. "It doesn't really matter now."

Suddenly the double doors busted open with a mighty crack, an armed figure leapt out.

The assassin moved with preternatural speed, but even he was not fast enough to completely dodge a bullet. The bullet tore into the side of the assassin's check, gouging a chunk of his pale flesh from his skull; another pieced a vital organ and shot out cleanly out the other side. The assassin howled in pain and fell back, releasing his grip on his mace.

Ranma felt hands grasp on his shoulder. He weakly raised his sword, but lowered it when he saw it was Taris. Ranma began to lose consciousness and the last words he heard before he blacked out completed were . . .

"MEDIC!"

TBC . . .

Author Notes – Had to slightly reorganise the scenes so it would reduce jumping around, I really wanted to concentrate on the Ranma's timeline for this chapter for now. Hopefully in the next chapter, more about the Slayers and Sailor Moon cast in Nerima and Juuban. Until then . . .

All construction comments please email to: 

Version 1.0 05/09/04

Version 2.0 08/09/04


	6. 6 Perfect Stranger

****

Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from writing this.

" " Speech

Thoughts

Perfect Chaos

By Montymouse

****

Chapter Six – Perfect Stranger

****

Past, Saturn Military Complex

Ranma Saotome aka Ran Greystar lay in a soft bed, glancing up at the medical machine next to him that was monitoring his vital signs. The streams of green lit runes scrolling up and down the screen. The room was fairly small but well equipped with machines and monitors connected to the far side of the room. Ranma notice there was a few wires and tubes connected to his arm and waist, which was slightly worrying as he wondered how badly was he beaten up.

Ranma sighed as he rested his head on the plush pillow. His mind more troubled than ever. He was stripped to the waist and pale bandages encased his ribs and along his right arm. Turning his head to the right, Ranma smiled a little, as there was a large bouquet of purple flowers. He had already guessed that they were from Hotaru.

He then looked up when he heard the sound of the door opening, and smiled weakly at whom it was that had entered. The person took a few steps and pulled up a chair beside him. Ranma notice there was a bundle of documents underneath his arm.

"What no grapes?" said Ranma.

"Only sour ones, believe me, you don't want to touch the dessert served in this place," replied Taris in a humorous tone.

"Yeah, I already know," said Ranma as he looked distastefully at a half-eaten bowl beside his bed.

Taris grinned as he sat down and moved the bouquet of flowers to make space for his documents. He then took a quick glance up at the rather bulky medical machine before turning his attention back to the patient.

"It's good to see you're awake, you kinda had me going there at one point."

Ranma nodded as he remembered something before he ended up here. "Thanks, Taris."

"For what?"

"For saving my life," Ranma answered and tried to get into an upright position on his bed.

Taris offered a helping hand and grinned. "Don't worry about it, you saved my life on more than one occasion. Remember the Rhea Outbreak?"

"Erm . . . " Ranma said and tried searched desperately for that memory.

"The one with the neurone plague virus? You know the virus that would infect a human within hours," Taris added.

"Oh yeah, the one with the plague zombies?"

Taris nodded. "That's the one."

Ranma breathed a little sigh of relief and quickly glanced at the documents on the table beside him as Taris was busy looking at the monitoring machine briefly.

Classified - Operation Pandora Moon? Ranma said, just barely able to read the heading of the document. Hmm . . . what does that mean?

"We almost didn't make it, if you hadn't slowed down their advances," said Taris.

"You still suspect it involved one of the other planets? You know, Taris, it was seven years ago and the culprits for unleashing that biological weapons were found, tried and executed for that."

Taris shook his head. "There no way those guys that were tried could have done this without help or aid. A weapon like that could not have been cheap. Imagine if they managed to unleash the virus on Saturn instead of one of the moons? Think about it, out of all the other planetary kingdoms who do you think would gain the most?"

"I suppose . . . " Ranma replied as he could argue against that. Taris did have a valid point. "Who do you suspect?"

Taris rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure . . . since then, of all the planetary kingdoms, I have found nothing more than the usual round of alliances, counter alliances and pact breaking."

Ranma listened closely to what Taris was saying. In the chaos of terrorist activities, alien pirates and political upheavals, the Moon Kingdom stood out amongst the list. Then again, practically every other kingdom was easily capable of devising such scheme to take advantage of the chaos. Ranma knew that Queen Shonai of Saturn wasn't like that. He had felt no deceit from her upon their meeting. Ranma admired the woman. She had tried her best for her world and her daughter ever since her husband passed away.

"And . . . you don't seem to be bothered with your usual finding?" Ranma asked.

Taris grinned. "As long as it doesn't include us, beside the Moon Kingdom seems to be keep some sort of order between the planetary kingdoms."

Ranma nodded and decided to change the subject.

"Taris, where am I?" I know, I'm in a hospital of some sort but where exactly am I?" asked Ranma.

"You're in the military hospital ward, it would be unwise for us to place you in the public medical ward. It was attract too much attention, I suppose I don't have to explain why?" answered Taris and glance at one of the monitors.

"The doctor says you will be out in three days, the toxins residues in your body had almost been completely flushed out of your systems. I'm surprised there was no side effects of the toxins the assassin used on you."

"Why is that? What could have possible happen to me?" asked Ranma. Feeling his strength slowly returning back to him every passing day.

Taris sighed at Ranma's overconfidence in not realisation the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, for starters, you should be in a coma and dead," Taris answered his question. "You were always the survivor, Ran."

Taris and Ranma laughed at humour of their situation. Taris expression changed as he picked up the dossier and threw it on his bed containing a few data files and pictures of what seemed to be the assassin. Ranma rip the seal that kept the dossier sealed and quickly flicked through the pages. He stopped at a certain page revealing the evidence of weapons found in the scene plus background information relating to the incident.

"Hmm . . . what did you make of weapons you found on him?" Ranma inquired.

"Custom job, designed to inflict maximum damage and organs, how you managed to stay in one piece is a mystery. The needle device we found was, interesting . . . apparently it's true intent is to paralysis the victim for a easy kill, by numbing the nerves in your body and saps your strength with seconds," explained Taris. "I saw one like this during the Pluto campaign, ten years ago. I sent it down to the lab guys for analysis, no word from them yet.

"What about the assassin? Found anything more about the guy?"

"Well, that's a tricky question," replied Taris with an uncertainly in his voice. Ranma noticed his friend stroking his well-trimmed beard, which was always a sign of uneasiness.

Ranma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's that suppose to mean, explain?"

"He's dead."

Ranma sighed and rolled his eyes up. "Yeah I know that because you pumped him full of bullets."

Taris shook his head and raised his hand up, "No, I meant he was already dead before I killed him"

"Huh . . . " Ranma said with a confused expression.

"A Undead, genetic tracing and biological profiling reveals that he died some thirty years ago. We still haven't worked out the identify of your assassin, so it may take awhile."

Ranma tried to rise to proper upright position in his bed but quickly resume back to his original position when pain in his side flared up from his injuries.

"Hey, take it easy. You don't want to make it worse, do you?" Taris stood up and calmly tucked him in his bed and adjusted the angle of the bed for a better view.

"You're not my mother," said Ranma. Taris laughed and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah, I know," Taris admitted. "But someone has to keep a eye out for you. Besides Senshi of Saturn, your fiancée is heading back here from the Moon palace to check up on you." Taris stood up and walked toward the window. His arms clasped behind his back.

Ranma looked at Taris with a serious expression. "How is she?"

"She will be okay for now. She be fine once she find out that you have regained consciousness and alive. Most of those idiotic nobles and barons have started a rumour on what actually happened, then there was the political problems coming out of this situation."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, there's a mole in our military organisation that is giving vital information about our strategic and tactical plans and data. Others says that Saturn is too dangerous and demands that it's highly armed force should be disbanded and reintegrated as a simple planetary force to serve the Moon Kingdom." Taris explained, barely controlling the bitterness in his tone of voice. Ranma knew from his memory set about Taris was that all that he really wanted was to serve his Queen and protect the people of Saturn, not get himself tangled in political problems.

Ranma nodded and looked at his old friend. "What do you think of this?"

Taris was still facing the window and looked up at the moons of Saturn, he could almost see Titan up there. "What? Our military strength or the Moon Kingdom?"

"Both," said Ranma, noticing his sword and some of his stuff was placed on a short table on the far end of the room. He then closed the dossier and placed it one the table next to his bed.

"To put it in simple words, I don't trust them," answered Taris honestly. "There something about them that makes me uneasily especially the court of those Inner Planets. Also I don't think we can rely on the Outer Planets for supports, I have my suspicions about them too."

"Have you got any evidence to support your suspicions?" Ranma asked as he closed the dossier.

Taris shook his head. "I fear that Queen Serenity may requested to Queen Shonai to disband our military organisation. They fear that we may have become too powerful which is making the other planets nervous. It's all about politics. We need a defence force that is equipped to deal with everything, without it, we rely heavily on the support from the Royal Court of the Moon. I don't like it at all."

There were a few minutes of silence between them until Taris turned away from the window and walked beside Ranma's bed.

"Enough about that, you have enough on your plate right now," Taris said. "You just stay here and get well."

"Where do you have to be now?" Ranma asked.

"I have to leave for inspection at the Titan orbital shipyard," Taris replied and shook Ranma's hand. "I think the Princess will be arriving shortly so you won't be alone. Remember Ran, you got three days to rest and relax before you are out of this place."

Ranma nodded and watched as Taris left the room and closed the door behind him.

Three days he thought and looked out of the window.

****

THREE DAYS LATER . . .

"Do you remember anything else during the incident in the communication dome?" asked Taris Madok, sipping his glass before picking up another data sheet.

Ranma Saotome aka Ran Greystar looked up and shook his head. He was currently sat cross-legged on the floor completely surrounded by stack of reports.

"Apart from the dead guy, nothing."

"Oh . . ." Taris replied and started to pour out another glass. Ranma politely declined Taris offer of his drink. The faint smell was quiet strong for his taste.

An informal mood had descended upon the two as they tried to sort out the mess. Both the Saturn officers were sat quietly in the upper levels of the Saturn military complex. A whole pile of data reports and hololithic cubes were littered everywhere. Ranma rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply as he looked at his fifth data report. Taris was in the middle of reading the daily activity reports from the Saturn intelligence unit to discover anything unusual before moving onto the more secretive and highly confidential reports on the other planetary courts. All the other planets were doing the same thing so why can't they do the same thought Taris.

Ranma placed the report onto top of a rather large stack, which was slightly tilting to one side. He then rested his elbows on his knee with a weary expression

"How about you, old friend?"

Taris leaned forward, setting his drink down beside him and pushed himself to his feet. Shuffling towards the table where a system chart had been spread with indication of any suspicious activities reported through the system.

"Hmm . . . so far nothing," Taris said and studied the chart. "I do not believe that the events which have occurred here could have done so without some guiding influence."

There was a slightly confused look on Ranma's face as he stood up. He then walked towards Taris and started to read some of the notes stuck on the chart.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

Taris turned his head. "There are too many coincidences, and I do not believe in coincidences. Someone or something is behind all of this, take for example your sudden arrival on Saturn and the recent assassination attempt on your life?"

"Huh . . . what are you getting at?" Ranma asked, slightly taken back by Taris question.

Taris shrugged. "It's nothing . . . I don't know yet but I suspect it has something to do with you and the Princess. Just be on your guard for anything, okay, Ran."

Ranma nodded. "Advice taken."

Taris grinned and turned his attention back to the chart and pointed to the third planet from the sun.

"In a week or so, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom is formally invited the members of the Royal family and the Saturn Court to celebrate her engagement to the Prince Endymion. God helps us all if he becomes the next King in line!"

Ranma was surprised by Taris tone of voice. "What is so wrong with the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion engagement?"

Taris turned and walked over to the table where he had settled his glass and down the drink in one.

"To be honest, I have nothing against her, she a nice girl and a fitting Princess for her role. She also slightly . . . erm . . . how should I say it?"

"Paranoid?" Ranma added.

"Nope," Taris said.

"Cautious?"

"That's not it."

"Insightful?"

Taris shook his head.

"Well, what is it then?" Ranma inquired as his memories of the Princess of the Moon Kingdom was still in pieces.

"Clumsy, that's it, she is slightly clumsy at times. I really don't know where she gets it from?"

"Err . . . right then . . . " Ranma said, trying to hide his surprised in his voice, which Taris didn't pick up on.

Taris held his glass against his chest. "Prince Endymion, that's a different story . . . according to the files we have on him, he is a well known womaniser and would flirt with every single girl that comes in his view. He had little experience in warfare and always relies on his four generals as his bodyguards plus the entire Terra forces."

"And this is what bothers you?" Taris shook his head.

"That's not it. There is something else." Taris shot Ranma a serious look.

"What then?" Ranma asked, walking towards Taris and pulling up a chair, slightly careful not to topple the stack of files beside him.

"What I don't get is how he could simply become a one woman man. His past records and profile reports clearly indicate he would never stick to one woman even she is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. There is no way that he would divorce her or have affair without risking massive embarrassing scandal in the Lunar and Terra counts. It would be a show of weakness to the other planetary courts rather than a symbol of strength if that ever happens." Taris set his glass down on the table.

"So you think there is more to this royal engagement than meets the eye?"

Taris nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he tried to make sense of clues and evidence that was on the chart.

"Now you getting it."

"Was there anyone who was linked to Prince Endymion in a romantic kind of way?" Ranma asked. Taris looked towards a large pile that was next to him and threw to him a data sheet. Ranma caught it easily and started to scan the report.

"Actually prior to the engagement, he had broken up with Princess Beryl, her reaction to this. Let's just say, she wasn't a happy bunny." Taris added.

"Oh," Ranma replied as he continued to read the data. The whole feeling of the events was beginning to depress Taris and started to refill his glass.

"Shouldn't you go easy on that?" Ranma asked as he notices it was his fifth or sixth drink he was pouring out.

"It's quite strong, from what I heard . . . and smell."

"I know, but it is rather good," replied Taris, pouring another glass for Ranma. "Here, try it?"

Ranma sighed and accepted the drink and sipped the cloudy liquid, his eyes widening at its potency. Taris grinned before getting to his feet.

"Yes, quite strong," he confirmed, taking another swallow. Taris slumped into his chair before his display terminal and retrieved his glass from the table.

"So what are you still doing up anyway, Ranma? And how is our Princess doing?"

"Not much else to do at the moment, Princess Hotaru is to attend to one of her open audience where people complain about their daily lives." Ranma answered, "Besides that, the Princess is fine."

Taris grinned. "Yeah I noticed, she had that bounce in her steps ever since you gotten out of medical hospital. Everyone has notice it and are happy about this, which is a good thing because to be honest, it really takes the mind of our people off other issues."

"Oh . . . okay then," Ranma answered not really understanding what he was getting at.

"How about you?" Still like playing the waiting game?"

Taris gave a slight chuckle. "Nothing else to do, you were always the man of action whilst I was the man of strategy. To wait until your opponent makes the first move and mistake which they would play right into my hand."

Ranma's face reflected Taris humorous expression.

"Yeah, those were the good times."

Taris expression changed to a more serious look. "A lot has changed since then, Ran. Times are changing and with more and more political and events happening, I wonder sometimes if I can still kept order?"

"Don't worry about, now I'm back now, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Ranma raised his glass.

Taris suddenly rubbed the heel of his palm against his temple and squeezed his eyes shut. He reached in his pocket and took out two white capsules.

"Are the headaches bad?" Ranma asked.

Taris waved off his concerns and without replying, swallowed the capsules with a mouthful of his drink. He shook his head and shudder at the vile taste of those capsules.

"Err . . . shouldn't you be taking those with water instead, it can't be good for your health."

"On the contrary, my dear old friend, it is the only thing that helps." Taris replied and notice the expression on his face. "Don't worry, Ran, I know my limits and I'm not addicted to this okay."

"Alright, Taris," replied Ranma, "but still, you should cut down, for a old friend?"

Taris nodded. "So tell me, what did this guy actually say to you that was going to happen within the next few weeks?"

Ranma placed his glass down and as he stood up, he happened to brush again the large stack of files causing them to topple over on the floor. Ranma cursed silently and as he quickly picked the files.

"Now then, he actually said to me was . . ." Ranma said as he finished clearing up and turned around to hear the sound of someone snoring. Ranma sighed softly as he walked over to Taris and removed the empty glass from his hand. He then quickly checked his pulse as a precaution before silently making his way out of the room.

He remembered that Hotaru was waiting for him in the Royal Palace this afternoon, something in the lines of homemade cooking. So far, no shivers of coldness or feeling of sickness was felt which he took it as a good sign.

There is no way that she could be as bad as Akane . . . could see? Ranma thought. He then shook his head as no bad memories had popped up.

Meanwhile in the deepest region of space . . .

"What are you doing here?" an icy cold voice demanded from the upper floor looking down as she watched the intruder entering her citadel. The woman was partially hidden in the shadows as she slowly made towards the lavish stairwell that led to the lower landing.

The intruder in question simply looked up and returned the glazed directed against her the moment she entered. She slowly reached for the edge of her hood and with a quick motion, pulled it back to reveal her long green hair and sharp features. She then beckons the woman on the upper floor to come down to meet her. As the green hair woman moved through the hallway. Broken marble statues, large chunks of stone and shattered crystal littered the granite polished floor. The woman thought at that moment at what she was noticing. It was a shame to see fine workmanship so thoughtlessly destroyed.

"I told you not come," the woman said as she stepped out into the pale light, illuminating her hardened and sharp facial features. Her reddish long hair flowed down to her waist. She was wore a long black cloak which beneath the cloak was deep purple dress which parts to reveal the polished hilt of a jagged shortsword. She stands and greets the stranger.

The green hair woman stopped and looked directly into the woman's eyes. There was awkward silence between the two women. There was an uneasy moment passed as the green hair woman broke the silence.

"I see that you have not taken the news of Prince Endymion announcement of his engagement to Princess Serenity lightly," she said as she took in the rise of anger in the woman and the tightening of her knuckles. For a split second, the green hair woman had thought that she would lash out against her.

"He was suppose to be mine! Mine! Not to that Princess!" the red hair woman snapped. "I'm going to kill her and her whole damn family for this!"

The green hair woman slowly placed her hand on her shoulder when she felt the surge of dark magic running thorough her, normally signalling that she was about to lash out.

"Calm down, Beryl . . . everything will have it's place. You just have to wait a bit longer."

Beryl immediately shrugged off the woman's hand and pointed accusingly. Her anger flared up as a dark aura completely enveloped her as she gathered her powers.

"You!" she exclaimed with dire hostility in her voice. "You never mention this would happen! This royal engagement, why didn't you tell me this would happen! You must have known!"

The woman raised her hand in slight warding gesture and casts a low-levelled shield spell.

"I was kept in the dark as you were, you must understand this. The court of the Moon and the Terra Kingdom has kept all of us in the dark about this royal engagement. I was as surprised as you were . . . "

At least I took it better than she did she thought looking around the devastation caused by Beryl in her citadel upon hearing the news.

Beryl shook her head and turned her back and looked at the ground. She kneeled down and brushed away some of the debris, picking up a broken picture. The woman looked over Beryl's shoulder and saw what she had picked up.

"The bitch will pay, that I will make sure personally," Beryl whispered darkly before tearing up the picture in tiny pieces. She then looked over her right shoulder with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Why, sister?"

The green hair woman was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"It was out of my control," She said calmly. "I would have done everything in my power to halt this ridiculous announcement if I could, we all know who he was destined for . . ." she said in attempt to cushion the emotional damaged done to Beryl by Queen Serenity Royal claim.

"Would have or wouldn't!" Beryl hissed.

The green hair woman stood unflinching at Beryl's dangerous tone.

"I was summoned to the Lunar Palace this morning by the order of Queen Serenity. The questions they asked me were quite uncomfortable. She was mainly asking about my recent actions. I have also been asked about my opinion on this engagement, if I had objected to this, she would have been suspicious of my motives for questioning this." The green hair woman explained.

"This is only a minor setback, sister." She offered a hand to the red hair woman. "Come, let us have a set in your living chamber before the fireplace, there are things we must discuss which is why I am here."

Beryl calmed down slightly and allowed herself to be guided through her citadel into a massive circular marble chamber. There was a large empty fireplace at the far end along with two lavish looking chairs. Beryl was composed enough to summon a crystal drink tray as soon as they reached the fireplace. The tray magically appeared right next to her as she poured two generous measures of amber light liquid. She picked up the glasses and walked towards her sister, handing her a glass whilst she down her drink in a single swallow. The green hair woman sipped her drink as she cast a spell, which caused a large fire to blaze away in the fireplace.

Beryl turned and settled herself into a high-backed chair as she magically cast another measure of red liquid in her glass. The green hair woman settled in her chair in a casual pose.

"Now, sister, you have something to say?" Beryl asked as she circled the rim of her glass with her index finger.

"It's about Commander Ran Greystar, commander of the first Saturn forces and protector of the Princess of Saturn," the woman said with resentment in her tone.

"Do not concern yourself with him, he will not be a problem for much longer, plans for his demise has already been set into motion," Beryl explained to reassured her and gently placed her crystal glass down. She then clasped her fingers together, leaning forward and rested her chin on them.

"Oh . . . the last time I heard, Ran Greystar has already survived your recent assassination attempt, what makes you so sure that you will succeed this time?" The woman asked, taking another small sip of her drink before casting a gaze at her with mild discontent.

"Don't you have any faith in me anymore, sister?"

"No," she replied in a stern tone and leaned back against her chair. "I still don't know how he managed to survived my little trap and come back in piece. I saw him die . . . "

"Does he know it was you that set him up?" Beryl asked, as she was slightly concern about the implications.

The woman shook his head. "No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he believes it was someone else that set him up," the woman smirked evilly. "I have decided to give you another chance. We are sisters after all and should stick together."

"I see," Beryl said in a slightly amuse tone before filling up her glass magically before moving onto something that was bothering her.

"Sister, there is someone else apart from him that could pose more of a direct threat to our intentions," Beryl's tone changed into a more serious expression.

"Taris Madok," the green hair woman answered bitterly. She remembered the experience of having her plans defeated on more than one occasion by him.

"How did you know about him. "Beryl inquired with suspicion and curiosity.

"The woman ignored her sister for a moment as she finished off her crystal glass of amber liquid. Beryl quickly filled her glass afterwards.

"I have my sources . . . " she said eventually and placed her glass down on a marble stand beside her chair. "Taris has always been a dangerous foe even with Ran out of the picture. He poses a dangerous threat than he ever did. Ran is just one man but . . . Taris has the entire Saturn Guard and Military forces under his command, more than enough to repel our forces."

"I see . . . so what do you suggest we do about this threat?

The woman smiled evilly and raised her glass to toast as Beryl did the same.

"Let me decide on what to do with him. You just make sure that preparation is completed on time. Our allies are waiting for us to make the first move, then we shall have what we desire the most."

"After all, we are sisters. Aren't we?" She finished her sentence.

Beryl smiled and gently hit her glass with hers.

"Revenge will be sweet antidote for the broken heart."

"Indeed . . . in two weeks from now."

Immortal Realm . . .

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," muttered a hooded immortal as he cast his vision across the nightmarish landscape that stretches in every direction to the distance horizon dancing with unnatural light.

The faceless Immortal hovered in the darken skies and had started to float gently towards the hostile environment. Directly ahead was featureless, wind blasted plain stretches away endlessly, beyond the horizon. The souls of the dead and the damned wandered aimlessly in solitude. Just as his feet was about to touch the ground, an ethereal wind gets up and started to blow against his flowing dark robes, sending a cold shiver down his spine, causing him to doubt about what he had to do.

Chaos shrugged off the cold chill and started to taken in his surrounding.

"Hmm . . . where now?"

Directly to his right was streams of blazing lave cut fissures through the coal black soil, and pools of molten mud, glowing cherry red, spout geysers of yellow flame that seem to claw vengefully at the orange sky. The intense heat and the awful stench of sulphur would have been overwhelming to mortals. They would have probably lasted only a few minutes in an environment as hostile as this.

To his left was the completely the opposite from the vision he was seeing to his right. Awkward ice crevasses, razor edged ice and constant bitter ice winds were found here. Massive ice mountains averaging over seventeen thousand feet high, and shaped like giant shark's fins. As the ice winds blow around its peak, great plumes of cloud trail away across the glacier. Caverns full of dangerous crystal stalagmites and stalactites, whole lakes frozen solid posed a danger to anyone who dared cross.

Glancing to his left and right for a few times, Chaos shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing else to do but go ahead," whispered the Immortal.

I do hope she is here thought Chaos mentally. Time would never approve of this action he was undertaking and also knew that she would never ever come here due to the dangers it posed.

Suddenly something popped into his head, which he had almost forgotten about.

"Hmm . . . I wonder how Lina and Co are doing?" Chaos said in an inquisitive tone as the path he was walking on was getting harder to see as the unnatural light started to fade away.

Present, Nerima . . . Furinkan High

"FOUL DEMON, FEEL THE WRAITH OF BLUE THUNDER!"

Kuno Tatewaki exclaimed loudly and flashed his wooden sword down onto Zelgadis head, which was suddenly followed by a loud snap of wood being broken. Kuno hopped back and looked dumbly at his broken sword, as a thought passed through about what just happened. He didn't really have much time to think about it when he looked up to see a blurring incoming fist towards his face.

CRACK!

Followed by knee in the gut, and finally followed by a powerful uppercut.

POW!

Ryoga and Mousse who were behind the Kendoist simply watched as Kuno flew over their heads and landing behind them with a sickening sound. Both seasonal fighters turned around and waited for Kuno to get up from the beating like he usually does when he fight with Ranma. They were mildly surprised when he didn't as Mousse walked over to his prone form and checked if he was still alive.

"He's out cold and I'm not kidding!" Mousse shouted to Ryoga.

By now, most of the students of Furinkan High including Akane and Nabiki Tendo were already gathered from a safe distance to see what the commotion was all about. At first, they had thought it was Ranma against the local idiots and that he had returned. They were quite surprised and shocked to see a Ranko look alike and a scary looking guy standing at the gates.

"Who are they?" one of the students wondered.

"Who is she! What a babe!" Daisuke leered at the red hair female.

"Yeah, she had a lovely pair . . . " Hiroshi started to say until . . .

"INCOMING!"

Hiroshi and Daisuke heard the warning and looked up to see a huge fireball heading towards them. Everyone either ducked or scattered apart as the fireball slammed into the tree, setting it alight. Immediately the local fire safety club rushed out and put out the fire before it spread in a very effective and efficient time.

"That was close," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, too close for comfort" Daisuke added.

Suddenly they realised that they were surrounded by girl with unhappy bordering anger faces with their hang bags or assortment of hand weapons.

"Oh . . . " Hiroshi and Daisuke started to say.

"PERVERTS!" The girls started to say and the onslaught began.

Meanwhile Zelgadis simply dusted his hands together like he had just gotten rid of trash and grinned. His Chimera Golem inheritance had made him extremely resistance to any physical attacks. It was easy as good as the effects from Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu. He then saw the idiot that tried to attack him for no reason being carried away in a stretcher.

"What a idiot," Zelgadis muttered as he glanced over his shoulder to see the pretty red hair girl and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Lina demanded as she placed hands on her slim waist. Zelgadis immediately started to turn away as soon as he saw the flash of anger in her eyes normally signalling her attacks.

"Err . . . nothing, just checking if you were alright."

"Good, you better not become one those perverts otherwise they be hell to pay" Lina warned.

Heh . . . Naga, eat your heart out, wait till you see me now Lina thought secretly. She had already notice the effect it was having on men since her changes upon arriving in this word. Right now, she was starting to hate this amount of unwanted attention because of her looks and wished for everyone who tried to hit on her to go to hell.

"Of course, Lina."

"Must be that time of the month," Zelgadis muttered darkly and cast a mute spell, just in case Lina heard him.

"DIE RANMA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! DAMN YOU!" Mousse and Ryoga shouted as they both leapt towards Lina Inverse thinking it was Ranma in his girl form. They were hoping to double-team her before the hard guy would step into block their attempts.

WHOOSH! SPLASH!

Quake! Quake!

Oink! Oink!

Lina and Zelgadis blinked and wondered what the hell just happened. First two rather tough looking fighters tried to attack Lina, just as she cast water based spell.

The next thing they knew it, what was left of the two guys was a duck and a black pig and whole pile of wet clothes.

Zelgadis looked towards Lina with a curious expression. "Erm . . . Lina, did you just cast a transformation spell or something?"

Lina looked at her hands before looking up at Zelgadis.

"Erm . . . no, just a water based spell."

"Oh . . . just checking, we better get out of here," Zelgadis pointed out as he sense someone with a magical presence approached them, a rather tomboyish looking girl and the whole school approaching them.

"Over here!" Zelgadis and Lina immediately turned to see someone hiding behind the wall. It was a brown hair girl dressed in a blue uniform with a rather large unusual weapon strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" Zelgadis asked, stepping toward her.

"We don't have much time, please come with me, I explain everything."

Lina pushed Zelgadis out of the way to present herself in front of the brown hair girl.

"Oh no, we not falling for this again, we're not stupid you know!" Lina exclaimed. "See!"

The brown hair girl looked up and down the red hair girl for a moment.

"What seems to be the problem?" She said innocently and noticed a group of people that she really didn't what to talk to coming towards them. Lina was fuming with anger and had begun to gather her magic for a fireball. The brown hair girl had to act fast, Zelgadis seemed to be neutral to coming with her whilst Lina was dead against it.

Good enough thought the brown hair girl as she thought of something that might work. She looked at Lina with an innocent expression, which turned into shock.

"Look Lina, a gold dragon!" she raised her hand against her mouth and pointed her finger directly behind them.

"Huh . . . gold dragon? Filia!" Lina turned around immediately and was surprised to see nothing what she had in mind. All that Lina could see was a group of people rushing towards them.

"Hey, what the big deal! There is no gold dragon there!" Lina said and started to turn to face the brown hair girl.

WALLOP!

Zelgadis simply stood there as Lina collapsed to the ground. The brown hair girl had just used her rather large kitchen utensil strapped to her back and literally smacked Lina rather stubborn head.

"Quickly, pick her up and follow me!" She said and turned on her heels running down the street. Zelgadis looked at her then at Lina then back again before picking up the unconscious sorcerer.

"Hey, who are you?" Zelgadis shouted.

The brown hair girl turned her head slightly to show one side of her face and smiled.

"Ukyo."

Meanwhile in Juuban . . .

Something completely different was happening in the suburb of Tokyo. Standing in the green park were two groups of people, a rather large crowd of people was gathered at the edge of the park boundaries, waiting for something to happen. What makes this so unusual was the high turnout of people coming to watch plus there was not one single Youma or monster type creature in the immediate area. EXCEPT for . . .

"I AM THE PRETTY SAILOR SENSHI SAILOR MOON! IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE AND ALL THAT IS GOOD! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" exclaimed a rather pretty blond hair girl dress in what looked like a Sailor Fuku.

"YEAH, THAT'S GOES FOR ME TOO, STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY . . . ERR . . . OUR THUNDER!" added in by another blond hair girl in a similar costume with a red bow tied to her hair. Merchandise sales of Sailor V had taken a severe hit since the arrival of this girl in question.

"NEVER! I AM AMELIA WILL TESLA SAILLUNE, PRINCESS OF SAILLUNE, FIGHTER OF JUSTICE! HEROINE OF GOOD!" countered by a pretty dark hair young girl in a white fully clothed costume. A beam of light lit around her to further improve her stance of justice.

"FOR THAT IS GOOD, YOU WILL NEVER STOP MY QUEST FOR TRUTH AND JUSTICE. BY THE WAY, ISN'T IT RATHER CHILLY WEARING THOSE SKIMPY COSTUMES, WHO DESIGNED THEM . . . NAGA?" Amelia added.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT US, WE ARE THE PRETTY SAILOR SENSHI AND WE ARE HEAR TO STOP YOU! WHO IS NAGA?" answered angrily by a raven hair girl in a red sailor Fuku and a tall brown hair girl in a green Sailor Fuku.

"OH, FOUR AGAINST ONE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE FAIR, NO MATTER, JUSTICE SHALL ALWAYS PREVAIL!"

Gourry on the other hand was sitting beneath a tree, slightly bored expression, and the sword of light beside him as he watched the on going dispute between Amelia and the Sailor Moon and her Senshi.

This is going to take awhile . . . I wonder how can they talk like that without taking a breather? Gourry thought and notice that sitting a couple of yards away from him was a cute blue hair Sailor Senshi who was busy analysing on some sort of Semi invisible computer.

"We're suppose to be looking for our friends, not this shouting match." Gourry muttered. "Two more minutes then we are out of here, if she likes it or not."

"OH YEAH, YOU LOT DON'T SCARE ME AT ALL!" Amelia shouted and was turning a slight shade of blue, she looked over towards her opponents and they were doing the same.

This is getting sooooo . . . embarrassing thought the blue hair Sailor Senshi Mercury as she started to scan of this girl to see if she was from the silver millennium.

She then looked over to her friends who were either out of breath or was running out of words to say, they had probably used up a whole month worth of speeches by now. She was about to go to help when she heard a beep from her computer.

Sailor Mercury immediately looked down at her computer as she started to access the file found.

" . . . " Sailor Mercury was speechless at what she staring at on her mercury computer. It was a graphic portrait picture from one its archive files. It wasn't a picture of the dark hair girl or the blond male warrior sitting a few yards away from her but a completely different picture dating back from the silver millennium.

Who is this? Mercury wondered as she set up an inquiry of their identity.

The slightly corrupt picture was a handsome young couple somewhere in their early twenties. There was a green hair woman in an aqua blue with semi – transparent ballroom dress.

"Hmm . . . the woman does look like Setsuna Meiou. There is something about her that isn't right?" Mercury commented as she tried to clarify the image but due to amount of corruption to the file, there wasn't much she could do about.

She definitely not Setsuna. This is strange . . . perhaps she relative or even a sister to Setsuna? I wonder who is this person behind her? Ami thought as she zoomed on the second person in the picture. He had his arms across her in a gesture of close affection. He was a dark haired man with a nice trimmed short beard. He was dressed in a rather fetching purple and black uniform. The couple was set against a backdrop of beautiful unearthly scenery.

IDENTIFICATION QUERY COMPLETE the computer read out.

DATE UNKNOWN

FEMALE - PRINCESS OF PLUTO – UNABLE TO ACCESS FILE OR REGISTER

MALE – UNABLE TO IDENTIFY – INCOMPLETE/MISSING INFORMATION

"Strange . . . maybe Luna or Artemis might know?" Sailor Mercury blinked, she was so curious about who the couple was that she had almost completely ignored the fight or war of words with her fellow Senshi and the new 'heroine' and her bodyguard. Mercury had a feeling that this was important somehow and desperately wanted to find more about the couple but realised when her friends needed her help right now.

Maybe later Mercury thought as she saved the image to a new file where she could exam it more closely.

****

Immortal Realm . . . Restricted Area

Seven Hours later . . .

The faceless immortal was finding it difficult and the darkening skies did nothing to raise his spirits as he continued on with his search. He then remembered why he was doing all of this and was determined to trudge on beneath the oppressive skies. Chaos could slowly feel his very essence slowly sapped away as this strange place had unwritten rules that did not apply to the cosmic balance. He knew that he could probably die in a place like this unless he returned back to the immortal realm where his strength and cosmic energy would be restored almost immediately. Chaos still refused to give up as he had travelled so far, risking his very existence to find the one that could possibly help him.

At last he could see something looming ahead of him, but this does nothing to dispel the unsettling feeling he was having. The mists are quickly cleared by the icy mountain winds. If he were just a mortal, right now he would be tired, shocked and frozen to the bone.

He was walking across the rocky ground when catastrophe befell him. His right foot crashes through the thin layer ash crust, causing him to lose his balance.

This is not good . . . thought Chaos as he struggled to free his leg and paled when more was to come.

Definitely NOT good! Chaos thought when he heard a tremendous crack of splintering ices. The very ground opened up directly beneath him and the next thing he knew it, he had fallen through the newly formed ice gorge. As he fell, he let out a string of curses in different languages.

A few moments later . . .

Heh, at least it solves that question . . . it wasn't a forever bottomless gorge Chaos thought humorously as he laid flat on his back in a snow filled crevasse. Looking up, he estimated that he fell at least a hundred feet or so. The immortal simply lay there for a few moments, trying to piece together what just happened and wondered if anything was broken. He also waited for a few minutes or so before he said a certain phase that most mortals would say in a situation like this.

"At least it can't get any worse!"

Chaos cringed for moment, as he was half expecting a piano or elephant to land on him. He then remembered that he wasn't a western cartoon strip and was fairly sure it didn't happened in the Japanese Anime.

"Heh . . . " Chaos chuckled to himself. "I been watching WAY too many DVDs and Internet downloads."

"Or maybe not . . . " Chaos said when he notices that he was surrounded by razor sharp stalagmites and jagged ice.

Miraculously he found to have escaped death and was just inches from being skewered by an ice cone. Shaken but not stirred, Chaos staggered to his feet and grasps an ice stalagmite for support. He then instinctually checked that he was still in one piece and most importantly missing any vital bits.

He then turned around and looked down at his imprint in the snow and scratched his head in puzzlement and confusion.

"I'm sure this isn't one of those self insert stories I read lately," Chaos muttered to himself when the imprint was a rather impressive looking Angel imprint with wing and the halo.

"Heh . . . sometimes I surprised myself," grinned Chaos before turning around to see if he could continue on his journey. "Hmm . . . "

Chaos could see a faint light seeping from a fissure slightly to his left. With his natural curiosity getting the better of him, he staggers across the crevasse floor and started to explore this mysterious cave. After a few hundred yards, Chaos found himself in a huge cavern that spreads out in all directions as far as the eye could see.

Nice place . . . someone has got to live here Chaos started to wander northwards, noticing that the entire cavern was carved out of ice blocks with such fine precision and detail that he couldn't help but be impressed by the whole place.

"HELLO? ANYONE HERE?" Chaos shouted. His voice echoed repeatedly through the passageways and tunnels.

Huh, I guess no one is home, just my luck, I have travel all the way here into this damn realm, risking life and limb, just . . . Chaos was immediately on guard when he senses a powerful aura of unknown magic getting closer and closer. Perhaps I spoke too soon

Chaos knew he was in trouble as his powers had significantly weakened during his journey to the restricted area, it was going to take all of his cunning and skills to outwit whoever was coming towards him. Looking down the dark tunnel, the immortal started to ready himself and started to think what Ranma would do in a situation like this but immediately shook his head for that thought, no one was like Ranma.

"Alone?" A voice echoed throughout the icy cavern. "Either you are incredible brave . . ."

Chaos couldn't help but smirk.

"Or . . . incredible stupid."

"HEY!"

Chaos smirk turned into a frown. It was at that point that he realised that he had let he guard down and that the voice he was hearing seemed to be coming directly behind him. Chaos started to straighten his robes and turned around slowly.

" . . . " Chaos was left speechless at who standing a couple of feet away from him.

She was tall, proud and enigmatically graceful. The woman wore tribal long flowing silver robes, which matched her white and silver hair. She possesses an almost unearthly beauty, which the immortal found fascinating that such beauty could exist in a hellhole like this. Ancient runes and words were embroidered into the cloth of her long sleeves and strange mark was tattooed onto her left cheek and down her neck. Her most striking feature was her eyes. Chaos couldn't but stare at her eyes as her pupils were like mirrored glass, anyone looking into her eyes would see himself or herself reflected in them.

Realising that he had been staring into her eyes for a tad too long, Chaos straighten his robes again indicating nervously and also to make himself look presentable.

"Ah, you must be Lorena, High Priestess of the . . ." Chaos started to announce. The silver white hair woman raised her staff followed by a spark of white energy. Chaos was immediately flung back against the icy cavern wall with a heavy thud.

Damn, what hit me? Chaos shook his head. The invisible force bolt that had slammed into him had disorientated him and struggled to get to his feet. Chaos vision cleared and he looked up to see the woman lowering her arcane staff. The runes on her staff blazed and pointed the tip at Chaos face.

If you ever mention that word in my presence, I will kill you where you stand, Chaos she says without speaking, her soft lyrical voice forming the words in his mind. Chaos knew that it would be useless to use his powers to read her thoughts, as her mental protective barriers were extremely difficult to break.

Why have to you come here? She demanded. There was an expression of barely controlled fury was on her face.

"I need your help, High Priestess Lorena." Chaos said as slowly got to his feet. He was finding it extremely difficult to read her facial expression for any signs that could help him. Seeing that she hadn't removed her staff from his face, he continued on what he was going to say.

"It can be beneficially for both of us if you agree to the terms that I have set out." Chaos grinned when he thought to have seen the sign of curiosity on her face. His cheerful expression suddenly changed when he immediately felt that he might had played this wrong when a sense a sharp building of energy. He quickly started to whisper a few words to raise some sort of protective shield.

Why should I ever help an immortal such as you? Your kind only cares for themselves and nothing else, for their amusement and pleasure Lorena mentally communicated angrily and launched a fierce force bolt at the immortal, slamming him against the cavern wall.

She remembered bitterly about the betrayals and promises made by his kind. It was one of the main reasons why she was force to live here. Her own people had abandoned her for breaking the ancient oath and had banished her to the void but she no regrets for doing so and would glad do it again if she was given another chance.

"Please, Lorena, hear me out, it's about your son . . . " Chaos protested weakly and thanking silently that her had enough energy to form a protective barrier to deflect most of the energy. Lorena glared at him as she took another step towards him. Chaos glimpses his reflection in her eyes.

Then something odd happened, the white hair priestess paused when she managed to hear what he had said and took a step back to gaze sternly at him in a confused manner. Her staff was withdrawn away from Chaos face. The immortal could sense her powering down slightly, her anger subside for the moment as she tilted her head to one side.

I do not understand what you speak of? I do not have a son of my own, is this some sort of trick or game you are playing, immortal Chaos? Lorena communicated telepathically and raised her hand towards the far side of the cavern wall as a white shimmering portal appeared.

Chaos was about to speak up but was she wasn't finished. I am not in the mood to play your games. This is your one chance, leave now before I change my mind and have you killed She threatened and turned around, walking away from him.

Chaos was slightly confused, perhaps he had gotten his facts wrong and that his journey to his place was all for nothing. He had put into so much time and effort searching for her and after she mentioned she had no son, it looked like a dead end. He looked at the shimmering white portal for a few moments. Then something popped into his mind, which he searched for his trusty notepad and flicked through a few pages. Perhaps he didn't really explain it properly and besides he couldn't leave without explaining his true motive of his journey.

Chaos took about a split second to make up his decision and gathered his confidant, knowing that it was risking her wrath but he knew that what he might say could get her to listen to him. Seeing the white hair priestess about to disappear into one of the tunnels, he had to act fast.

"Lorena!" Chaos cried out to get her attention.

What is it now? Lorena said. She made no attempt to stop or look over her shoulder to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry . . . what I really mean is your adopted son, Ran Greystar," Chaos shouted as he struggles to regain his balance and get back to his feet.

Lorena froze to the spot at her hearing the name that she thought she would ever hear again. She almost lost hold on her staff.

Ran . . . her lips started to open to form the single word.

She stood there for a few moments in silence and bowed her head, looking at the ground. Her back was turned against him as Chaos slowly approached the silver hair woman with absolute caution as he really didn't want to feel the full impact of her force bolt. Given his weaken state, the next one would probably kill him if he weren't careful.

"Lorena . . . he needs your help, I cannot do this alone, you must help me." Chaos placed a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off and turned around to face him.

Tell me, everything. I'm going to trust you once for you have brought to my attention, someone I consider special. If I find that you have lied to me at anytime, I will kill you where you stand, do we have an agreement? Lorena communicated and to prove her claim, a powerful black energy ball materialised in her hand. Chaos took a step back as he felt the powerful negative waves in the energy ball.

Chaos nodded and bowed forward. "You have my word as the immortal guardian of Chaos, I swear by it that everything is true of what I say."

Lorena studied him for a few moments before nodding. She turned slightly to her right and walking toward the cavern wall where a swirling portal opened up before her.

Follow me, Chaos

****

TBC . . .

****

Author Notes:

Please send your comments and constructive criticism 

Version 1.0 25/09/04

Version 2.0 04/10/04


	7. 7 Perfect Twilight

**Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from writing this story.

" " – Speech

– Thoughts

**Perfect Chaos**

By Montymouse

**Chapter Seven – Perfect Twilight**

**XXXXX**

**Past . . . ****Saturn****Royal****Palace**

Ran Greystar or formerly known as Ranma Saotome slowly awoke to the sweet sound of familiar songbirds from outside the window ledge. A small flashback occurred when he remembered the sound was the first thing he had heard when he first arrived in here in this place. As he began to stir in his sleep, he almost leapt out of the bed until memories started to kick in when he felt a slender arm resting across his chest when he tried to sit in upright position. All of a sudden there was light when he opened his eyelids. His head hurt and felt the onset of a headache as he slowly put together the reason for this headache.

That drink must have been stronger than I had initially thought. Damn, how potent was that drink anyway? Ranma thought as his vision started to clear up and turned his head slight to see who the arm belonged to.

Uncharacteristically Ranma smiled softly when he saw who was in bed with him and the owner of the soft pale skin arm resting across his chest. Ranma smile grew when he realise that if the situation happened in Nerima. He probably would start to panic about his dire situation. Akane Tendo would most likely enter and throw a bucket of water on him followed by booting him out. Shampoo and the others would probably get him later which would probably sum up his day.

She is really cute when she smiles, perhaps this isn't so bad after all thought Ranma and started to blush some of her silky hair away from her face.

The young woman murmurs in her sleep and slowly started to open her eyes. She smiled softly when she made eye contact with his as her eyes slowly widen to reveal the deepest of purple that Ranma had ever seen. For what seem for an eternity, they stared into each other's eyes, enjoying each others company before she broke eye contact and snuggled closer to him for comfort and warmth.

"You're awake," she whispered.

"So are you, Hotaru," Ranma answered and simply held on to her.

After a couple of minutes, he decided it was time that he should get going before anyone sees them together in bed. He slowly broke the hug and sat upright. He then helped her sit up too and looked around the bedroom to see that their clothes were scattered everywhere. He already knew they were naked underneath the sheet so there was no point hiding that fact.

Yep . . . definitely HER bedroom . . . boy, if anyone catches us in her bedroom Ranma thought and dismissed the thought when he realised there was no point do so. Also he found out that his eyes felt sensitive, everything was too bright.

Hotaru held onto Ranma's arm for a few moments before starting to get out of bed. She stopped and leaned closer to Ranma's face, planting a quick kiss on Ranma's lips.

"I have to get ready, Ran. It's going to be a busy day," Hotaru whispered in Ranma's ear before planting another kiss.

"You were great, you haven't changed one bit, Ran," she added and climbed out of bed. She started to pick up some of her underwear and clothes along the way before heading into the bathroom.

That's the last time, I'm drinking with Taris! Ranma thought as soon as he stood up, his vision became a blur again. He then looked up to see where his fiancée was with her eyes and felt them begin to improve. He then blushed and turned away when he realised that he was staring at her naked body for longer than necessary.

At the same time, Hotaru smile grew bigger when she caught him staring at her with his eyes in the corner of her eye. This simply act from the one she loved greatly reassured her of her womanhood and that she was the object of Ranma's desire. She then closed the door and proceeds to take a shower.

Meanwhile Ranma started to get half dress and sat down on the bed, rubbing his forehead, trying to recall the events leading up to this. He then looked down at his feet and started to put on his shoes then his purple shirt before finding his jacket.

I'm definitely not drinking with Taris again . . . unless I really have too. That liquid stuff could really do serious damage to Soun and Genma Ranma grinned when he remembers the memorable last night before focusing his mind on something else.

That reminds me, I've got tons of stuff to do before I meet Taris Ranma thought as he rubbed his chin. I wonder how Taris is doing right now.

Elsewhere . . . at the Saturn Military Complex 

There was total silence as Taris Madok took careful aim with a modified energy rifle and waited for a split moment, then he fired a single energy bolt through the forehead of a human shaped target at the far end of the gallery. Taris lowered his energy rifle and waited as the target was reeled in towards him. He then looked up above him where his accuracy scores were displayed. Taris smiled in satisfaction at the almost perfect score on his performance.

"Any good, Commander?" asked a short haired weapons specialist. He was dressed in grey jacket underneath his purple military uniform which was quite distinctive to the high ranking uniform of the Supreme Commander that Taris was currently wearing.

Taris sighed as he looked down to briefly examine the heavily modified energy before looking up at the anxious specialist with a slight shaking of his head.

"Alignment is slightly off, it really doesn't feel right," Taris commented. "It really lacks the punch over long distances especially armoured targets. It needs work before we issue this out to our field operatives and special units."

"I understand," the weapons specialist said as he quickly noted the commander Taris' comments and the current performance rating into the central computer display. As he was inputting the data into the computer, he notices the commander seemed to be slightly unbalanced in his movements and decided to inquire about it for safety reasons.

"Commander?" he asked.

"Huh, what is it, Master Specialist?" Taris looked towards him.

"Are you feeling well? You seemed slightly disorientated."

Taris shook his head. "It's nothing serious, just a minor migraine that's all."

Taris grinned as he started to reminisce about what happened last night and smiled when Ran drank some of his private liquor by own free will before he passed out.

Heh . . . I wonder how Ran is going right now, I hope he hadn't done anything foolish. Taris paused and shook his head. Most likely he had done so already. He kinda surprised me when he actually accepted my offer of my special brew. Taris thought when he woke up with a clear head in his own quarters with none of the side effects which he had not had for months.

Since Ran's disappearance and his personal problems with a certain green haired Princess, Taris would normally resort to the bottle to ease his mind. There were times that Taris wondered about his actions in the past were for the best . . . Taris then shook his head as reminisce about the past would get him nothing.

"Commander?" the weapons specialised asked.

Taris blinked as he snapped himself out from his thoughts. "It's nothing."

The weapons specialist nodded and carefully took the rifle of the commander's hands

"Leave it with me, Commander. The modifications will be updated or changed as required. It will be completely a different weapon the next time you see it."

Tarsi nodded and turned to head towards the far side of the wall. He then reached for a weapon from the assortments of weapons on the metal rack but paused as he changed his mind. Taris was currently in the special weapons research and development area where a specially constructed shooting gallery was located on the eighteenth level on the western complex wing. It was a long, low room, windowless like an underground tunnel. The stone columns separating the firing positions were digitally recording the shooter's performance for accuracy and speed. The firing range itself was empty save for the shooting targets hanging from the ceiling and the holograph images. In the next room next to the shooting gallery was a virtual fighting simulation arena where close combat weapons that were developed were used.

It was also used by Commander Ran Greystar himself to develop his personal fighting techniques. He would the instructor for training and teaching the Saturn field operatives and elite cadets from the Saturn Royal Military Academy. He would normally train either here or outside the complex where the harsh wilderness would provide the perfect ground training or even sometimes on the lower levels where he would have real sparring matches conducted against each other. There was a significant chance of getting the crap kicked out of you. Funny enough, the one who get the beat down wasn't referring to Ran Greystar but to the young cadets themselves. This created an impressive reputation that Ran's class of cadets was the best of the best and would usually be the benchmark for other training units. Quite a few officers owed their survival and skills to him despite being the toughest military instructors in the entire Saturn history.

Taris smiled at the fond memory and decided not to pick a weapon from the weapon's rack. He then reached for his personal pistol that was holstered around his waist. He walked towards the nearby computer console and reset the targets in the shooting gallery. Taris then walked towards one of the nearby shooting booths and raised his pistol, pointing at the nearest target. Taris felt confident and carefully took aim.

With a loud chime to indicate that the firing sequences has begun, Taris fired in rapid successions at the moving targets. The first bullet hole appeared squarely in the chest area swiftly followed by the second and third bullet hole appearing just above the first hole. Taris grinned with satisfaction with the result. The weapons specialist just returned and looked at the scores achieved by the commander and noted them down before disappearing into the other room.

Taris held a second chime as three targets appeared and started to move from right to left. Taris swiftly slammed a clip into the weapon and levelled his pistol and fired his pistol again but this time on full auto. There were three loud sounds as each of the targets received a cluster of holes that blossomed in the centre of each target's head.

Taris then looked up and smiled at his improved scores. He then lowered his customised pistol and holstered it back around his waist. The Saturn Supreme Commander turned around and headed towards the nearest exit of the shooting gallery. He then checked his mini communicator on his wrist and noted the time.

Hmm . . . that's strange, Ran should be here by now. What is holding him? Taris thought before a thought passed through his mind, causing him to chuckle a little.

I just leave him a message on his communicator to meet me on the Rhea orbiting docks Taris then proceed to go towards the long range transported where he would then be teleported to the orbital shipyard where the Star Battlecruiser and the Flagship of Saturn Home Fleet, _the_ _Prometheus_ in dock, awaiting further orders.

**XXXXX**

**Present . . . Nerima, Ucchans Restaurant**

Ukyo Kounji, the restaurant owner of Ucchans restaurant quite unexpected started to close up for the day much to the dismay and disappointment of some of her usual punters. After spending a few moments explaining to them why she needs to close up she was able to finally close the door. Standing on the far side of the restaurant standing looking completely bored was a funny stone textured looking guy and a girl that looked completely Ranma's cursed side.

What am I going to do with these two? Ukyo thought serious as she put away some of the chair away in the back of the restaurant.

If those idiots start entering and wrecking the placing there will be hell to pay! Ukyo sighed as she managed to elude most of the Nerima wrecking crew.

Walking behind the counter, she looked over those two and wondered what to do with them.

"Hey . . . are you hungry?" she asked as she still has some leftover batter mixture left.

Zelgadis shook his head not because he wasn't hungry. He was shaking his head because as soon as this brown haired girl offered mentioned the word food she seemed to have teleported from the far wall to be sitting right at the counter.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!" Lina exclaimed. Ukyo smiled at the enthusiasm she was displaying and started to produce one of her famous Okonomiyaki.

"Oh, can I have the special, please," Lina said as Zelgadis placed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Okay . . . one special Okonomiyaki coming up, it's on the house!" Ukyo said with a smile and went to work on the dish.

We should be looking for the others and figure out a way of getting off this damn world thought Zelgadis as he rose up from chair.

"YEAH! FREE FOOD AT LAST!" Lina exclaimed as her stomach started to make some noises.

"Excuse me for my companion's actions . . . she likes this when she is hungry, normally she a rabid hungry little . . ." Zelgadis immediately ducked instinctually as Lina threw a punch at him.

"Just shut up!" Lina shouted as her fist missed the Chimera guy. "We accepting her hospitality, better make the most of it." She whispered.

Zelgadis shook his head. "Like I said before I was . . . interrupted. She always like . . . "

"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted and raised her left hand. Zelgadis cringed and closed his eyes. He knew that the moment she yellowed out that word, the place would go to be up in smoke in the next seconds. Zelgadis felt that something was terribly wrong and opened his eyes slowly and saw that everything was still there, not burnt to cinders.

"Erm . . . Lina?" Zelgadis was confused as he didn't hear the usual sounds that accompany the Lina's fireball spell.

"I don't know!" Lina said as she looked in disbelief at her hands at what just happened.

"Maybe it's that time of the month or something." Zelgadis suggested as he tried to figure out what was the cause.

"FIREBALL!" Lina shouted again and resulted in the spell not working. "Hey . . . what gives?"

"Hmm . . . this is a mystery. Well . . . it was working a while ago so it can't be me! And no it isn't that time yet!"" Lina countered and kicked him in the shin.

"What did you go and do that for!" Zelgadis snapped. Hang on a second . . .

Zelgadis suddenly realised that perhaps something was blocking out Lina's spell casting ability but who on this world had the ability to block Lina's powers. The time he had spent here, not once did he detect a powerful magical aura or weapon so it meant that someone or something was carefully concealing their magical signature from both his and Lina's senses.

"Both of you acted like a married couple," Ukyo said as she continued on with her cooking, slowly pouring the batter mixture on the hot grill. Both Lina and Zelgadis turned their attention from one another towards the brown hair girl who happily whistling a tune as she cooked.

"Who are you really?" Zelgadis and Lina said accusingly at the same time as there was something about her that seemed too normal or perhaps strange for her to be acting this way.

"Like I said before, Ukyo Kounji, Okonomiyaki Chef," she said as she handled Lina the freshly cooked Okonomiyaki.

"I see . . ." Zelgadis said. Hmm . . . there aren't any magical signatures coming directly from her. He then happened to notice the pearl white bracelet on her wrist that was just barely concealed by her uniform.

Hmm . . . what is that? There seemed to be strong magic around it. Zelgadis thought.

"You don't seem to be around here and I don't you were born here. So where are you from?" Ukyo asked as she added the final ingredients.

"We're just visiting, we are from a place far away, and it's not even on the map." Zelgadis said, hoping that she would take his buff.

"Oh . . . well, I hope you enjoy your visit here." She said cheerfully.

"Mmm . . . this looks great." Lina was about to eat the Okonomiyaki when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Zelgadis shaking his head, telling her not to eat it. Lina blinked and looked cautiously at the plate served in front of her.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Ukyo asked slightly hurt expression as the dish was beginning to get cold. Zelgadis was beginning to get suspicious of Ukyo's actions and was wondering about her motives for bring them here.

Ukyo waited for a bit before reaching over to retrieve the plate of food but Lina had other ideas as she quickly eat the entire Okonomiyaki in one go. Zelgadis blinked at the empty plate then at Lina who still chewing down the food.

She is so much like Ranchan Ukyo giggled and smiled at Lina's actions. "So I take it that you do like it."

Lina nodded in approval, unable to talk for a bit because she was still chewing and swallowing down the food. Zelgadis pulled up a chair and sat beside Lina wondering what it would take for him to stop thinking about food and focus on other issues like finding the others and getting back home. Zelgadis also checked to see if Lina was alright from eating the Okonomiyaki.

"Yeah, that was great!"

Zelgadis sighed and gave in, he was also feeling particular hungry has he hadn't eaten for quite a while now and repeated to himself that he needed to keep up with his strength. He didn't sense of danger nor smell anything unusual in the food that the brown hair girl was making.

"Can I have one?" he said.

Ukyo smiled. "Sure, that will be two special Okonomiyaki, coming right up."

A few hours later . . .

Ukyo wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as Lina Inverse and Zelgadis were now asleep and wouldn't be waking up in the next twelve hours or so. The slow delaying sleeping potion that she managed to put into the Okonomiyaki. She knew that there was a chance of being detected especially from the Chimera guy. Lucky for her, their stomach were the main driving force rather than their common senses and suspicions. Somehow she managed to drag both of them up the stairs and dumping them in the second spare room before returning downstairs to finally clean up the rest of the restaurant and also to think about what she was going to with them.

Hmm . . . I wonder what they are really here for. It's not like they going to start taking over the place with their magic? Ukyo thought as she wiped the tables clean before stacking the chair on top of them.

She then looked out of the window and looked out with a saddened smile as she placed her hand over her heart. She then looked down at her bracelet and smiled softly, she knew that Ran . . . err . . . Ranma would do what he was entrusted to do and soon she would be reunited with him. She was also scared of what Ranma might say or react when he eventually finds out the truth about her, she was scared that he might abandoned her for lying to him for putting up this deception ever since Ranma met the Tendo family. She then reached inside her uniform and pulled out what seemed to be an odd looking fashionable pen or stick.

"I wonder what the reaction of the Princess would be if I showed up unexpected?" she wondered as she raised the pen above her head and started to recall the words that would drop her disguise and begin the transformation.

At the last moment she stopped and lowered her Henshin pen. She wouldn't reveal herself until the last moment plus she had to figure out what to do with Lina and Zelgadis.

"Now isn't the time," she said to herself and carefully put away her pen. I'm sure that Princess Serenity and her scouts can handle anything thrown at them for now.

I do hope that Ranchan is doing okay. I miss him so much. She thought and sat down and switch on the television set she recently bought to entertain the punters.

"TOP STORY: NEW SAILOR SCOUT REPORTED!" was the main headline on the nine o'clock news.

"RECENT PICTURES AND EYE WITNESSES IN JUUBAN CONFIRM APPEARANCE OF A NEW RIVAL SAILOR SCOUT!"

Ukyo placed a hand over face and sighed. Her forehead banged against the counter as she could believe what was showing on the news channel.

This is not happening! I must be imagining this stuff up.

**XXXXX**

**Past . . . Star Battlecruiser _the_ _Prometheus_**

Walking along the main corridor that lead up towards the central command bridge of the Saturn flagship _the Prometheus_ was the respected Commander Taris Madok which he was quite distinguishable amongst the young cadets and officers. Along the way, officers and technical staff stopped and saluted before moving along to continue on with their duties. He was walking along past the corridor windows, starring out into space. Underneath his arm was a confidential data slate and smiled when he saw a familiar pigtailed officer just entering the corridor.

Taris greeted the officer and his old friend with an open hand.

"I'm glad you FINALLY made it onboard, Commander Ran Greystar. What took you and why didn't you contact me where you were?" Taris inquired.

Ranma firmly shook his hand whilst scratch the back of his head with other in slight embarrassment.

"Long story . . . trust me." Ranma said.

Taris raised an eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and intrigued. "I will look forward to your submitted report; care to tell me about it?"

"She wouldn't let me leave until I reassured her about fifty times that I would be back before she knew it. She wanted to know where I was going and what I intended to do, it wasn't until I mentioned that I mentioned that I was going on a routine expedition on the outer perimeter that she let me go . . . reluctantly." Ranma explained briefly.

Taris used his index finger and thumb and clasp the bridge of his nose before sighing deeply.

"You had to mention me didn't you? NOW I have to keep eye on you, come on, we still have our duties to attend to and . . ."

"There is one little thing I have to ask you . . ." Ranma said as he suddenly found the ship's floor very interesting.

Taris sighed and had an irritated look but deep down, he was glad to see Ranma acting this way.

It's good to see the old Ran back. Taris thought and gestured for him to carry on. "So what is it?"

"Well, I need to ask you to give me some more time off just to be with the Princess, it was one of the conditions that she set in order for me to be here."

"Ran, you already had enough time, more than any other officers allowed for your rank. You know about our strict military policy." Taris explained.

"I had no choice either that or I wouldn't be here. Come on, Taris . . . give me a bit of room why don't you for old time's sakes."

Taris sighed again. "Oh alright for old times sakes, just because we go way back, just don't do it again. Our officers look up to you as a role model. Leave it up to me, she can be a little stubborn and selfish sometimes but she is our Princess. Heh . . . I already know that she could use her royal connection to permanently make you stay on Saturn. We do need your expertise in warfare and training." Taris placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Don't say anything to her of what I just said otherwise I'm a dead man."

Ranma smirked and nodded in understanding. "Sure thing, my lips are sealed. So Taris, where are we heading?"

Taris took the data slate that was underneath his arm and looked at the information being displayed.

"According to the schedule, we are heading towards Titan orbital space station then heading to Pluto where the Plutonian Royal Court have requested our assistance."

"Do you why?" Ranma inquired, wanting to know why they were going to Pluto.

Taris shook his head. "I don't know, but we find out when we get there."

Ranma nodded, "I suppose you're right. So where are you heading right now?"

"I'm going to see Admiral Kyle on the command bridge. There are things I want to get sorted before we arrived at our chosen destination." Taris answered. "Where are you heading right now?"

"The observational deck," Ranma said. "There are some things on my mind that had been nagging me a few days ago."

"Hmm . . . the quickest way to the observational deck is through the command bridge, care to accompany me?" Taris offered.

"Sure," Ranma said politely.

Deep down and relieved, Ranma was actually glad that Taris was leading him to observation deck mainly because, for the past hour or so, he had just been wandering around the entire ship. Not having the slightest clue where the observational deck nor where the command bridge. He was afraid to ask any of the officers that he met along the way in case it aroused suspicion as everyone would expected him to know the entire layout of this ship like the back of his hand. It was just that his memories about military intelligences and structures were still a bit hazy.

Taris smiled as walked past Ranma with his hands clasped together behind his back, looking through the corridor windows at the darkness of space, lit up by the stars. Ranma followed suit and quickened his pace to catch up with the commander.

"What seems to be on your mind, old friend?" Taris asked as soon as Ranma was walking beside him. He smiled when he saw the startled look in Ranma's eyes.

"How did you know?" Ranma asked. He was surprised at how Taris could read him so easily.

.Taris grinned. "Ran, in my entire career as overall Supreme Commander of Saturn forces, I have met people of all sorts and I have always been a good judge of character. Put it this way, you're not the hardest person to read."

Ranma chuckled as Taris smiled.

"So . . . care to talk about it?"

"Erm . . . I'm not sure if this appropriate especially to you." Ranma said, slightly unsure.

"Oh, come on, Ran. You can tell me anything, like you said, we go back along way."

Taris knew that it was something important when he saw Ranma looking over his shoulder to see if they were alone before turning his attention to him. Taris had a feeling of what Ranma was about to ask him but decided to feint ignorance to play it out.

"Taris . . . please do not be offended about what I'm going to say." Taris nodded slightly.

"Right . . . well, when I was checking our group deployment positions of both our ground forces and orbital fleet. I have notice our elite units were being redeployed here in our orbital dockyards or stationed on our barracks on our military complex. I also found out that someone at the top were the one who authorised these changes which you have been constantly been reinforcing our planetary defences during the past few years. Lastly this ship, _the_ _Prometheus_ plus _Pandora Star_ and the _Calyposo_, three of our heaviest star battlecruisers are also here on our ship's roster and already on a state of alertness." Ranma stated.

Taris blinked and smiled. "Whoa . . . well, Ran. You have been busy, thorough as always. I'm glad to see you're back to your old self."

"Erm . . . thanks." Ranma accepted his compliment.

Suddenly Taris' expression turned serious as he looked him right into his eye.

"Now, what are you trying to get at, Ran?" Taris inquired. There was clearly a slight edge to his tone of voice. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Ranma was taken back by his tone but quickly remained calm and composed and returned the look.

"Oh, nothing really . . . except for why do we seem to be preparing for war."

Taris feint a look of disgust of being accused by Ranma. He wanted to know how much Ranma knew before making his next move.

Ranma looked over his shoulder. "Is there somewhere we can talk about this in private?"

"Come with me," Taris said as he led him into an unoccupied room.

A few minutes later . . .

"Now, Ran Greystar," Taris said in stern tone as he rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers in triangular arc in a classic commander stance. "What was it that you were saying?"

Ranma turned and placed down two cups of hot coffee before pulling up a chair.

"Taris . . . you know what I mean, I know how you think." Ranma paused and took a sip of the coffee. "You are one of the best strategists in the whole system. The formations and movements are carefully planned and so well concealed that it would take a keen eye and a deep knowledge of how you think to actually see the grand picture."

Taris took a sip of his coffee before giving a slight nod for Ranma to continue.

Ranma placed his cup down. "At first when I was accessing the military records, I happened to notice at certain points which seemed odd at first but when I cross reference them with previous battles, I found something very interesting."

"Which is?" Taris inquired.

Ranma paused to think about his next choice of words.

"Our current force strength is more than enough for our current strategic requirements. What is with the additional reinforcements and build up of our main forces around Saturn's rings? So please explained to me the reasons for justifying your actions," Ranma said, demanding to know what Taris was planning.

"I see, then you are accusing me," Taris rubbed his forehead in slight annoyance. A few minutes of silences pasted between the two commanders. Ranma waited patiently for him to think of reply to his question.

"Ran," Taris said quietly and then started to explain each point that Ranma just made. "The reason for the sudden redeployment and formation movements is that we are just completed restructuring in order to implement our new tactical formation strategy. Secondary, if you care to check our recent military logs, you will the units you mentioned have been at the forefront of every single battle engagement. Just like us, they need a break and rest whilst new units earn some battle experience. We are sending out our fresh battle groups to replace the exhausted and weary, it's just standard military policy." Taris explained. "Thirdly, our three star battlecruisers are here because they are in need for desperately needed refits and repairs whilst at the same time upgrading their weapons and sensory technology. As you can see, _the Prometheus_ is doing nicely, remembering how badly it was damaged during that incident."

Ranma nodded slightly like he understood what Taris was referring to but in reality he didn't have the slightest clue of what that incident was.

"Ran . . ." Taris rubbed his forehead. "I am here because I want to protect my home planet. The Royal House of Saturn has entrusted with this position of power and I will abuse it for my own personal gain. I am loyal servant to the house of Saturn just like you. I am not going to risk the peace of our planet by starting a war nor will I want to be part of one." Taris temporary lost control of his temper and bought his hand down on the table, causing his coffee to spill over the table.

Taris sighed and got up to find a cloth to clean up the mess. Ranma was surprised and shock by Taris sudden outburst, he felt ashamed and bowed his head. His explanation seemed to be the most logical answer as Taris returned with a blue towel.

"Taris, I'm sorry for accusing you, I shouldn't have doubted you. Please accept my sincere apologises and . . ."

Ranma looked up when he felt Taris' hand on his shoulder.

"Please, let's not talk about this anymore. In this harsh game that we play, we have a few friends that we can rely on and trust . . . you are one of them that I can trust in." Taris grinned as Ranma's face reflected his grin. "To be honest, I'm kinda glad that you notice these things."

Confusion clearly spread across Ranma's face. "Erm . . . why is that?"

Taris grinned grew. "Because it means that you haven't lost your touch or sense of vision in battle since you were gone. That reminds me, you still haven't submitted in your report for your disappearance."

"Thanks, Taris. I promise that the report will be on your desk as soon as possible. I . . . erm . . . well, you see, I been busy with, well you know."

"Yeah, I do know. It will be interesting read, won't it?" Taris smirked as Ranma turned slightly red in embarrassment.

Taris took his seat again and relaxed. "Now is there anything else you want to say to me apart from accusing me of starting a war or vendetta against the other houses."

"Well there is one thing." Ranma said quietly.

"Ah . . . I assume it's about the Princess." Taris said.

"How did you know?" Ranma said surprisingly.

Taris shrugged. "Lucky guess, so . . . care to talk about it?"

"Don't you have anything else to go . . . like seeing Admiral Kyle." Ranma said.

"I was about to say the same thing for you. What was it that you were going . . . the observational deck?" Taris countered sharply. "I'm quite sure that Admiral Kyle will understand for the delay and I sure you can hold on what you were planning to do."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ranma replied and simply stared at his half empty coffee cup. "It's just that I keep having these bad feelings and dream like something bad will happen soon."

"These feeling and dreams concerned the Princess?" Taris asked.

Ranma nodded. "It's just that, I don't think I won't be there when she needs me the most. I hate this feeling of helpless." Ranma admitted his true feeling about the situation placed on his shoulder.

Taris listened closely to every word. It just seemed unusual for Ran to be acting like this was the thought going through Taris' mind. It was mainly because in all his years in knowing him. Ran would normally be supremely confident of his abilities and wouldn't have a single doubt in his body but then again, what ever happened to him during his disappearance may have affected him mentally than physically.

"Ran," Taris said. Ranma looked up.

"Princess Hotaru is a strong woman. Since her awakening and acceptance of the role of the Senshi of the Silence, she has been very good in her duties that the title holds. It is clear as the morning sky that she cares for you deeply and would do anything for you. In fact if it wasn't for the rumours from those narrow minded idiots from the other planets, she probably would be the most liked Princess in the whole system including Serenity's daughter." Taris said softly. "Ran, let me give you a word of advice."

"The Princess of Saturn is very precious not just to you but to all of us that serve the royal family of Saturn. We would gladly sell our lives to protect her, her happiness is our happiness. We are just mere mortals to them, well maybe except for you, if you know what I mean. Do you understand what I am trying to say to you?"

"I think so," Ranma nodded. Heh . . . if only he knew but then again I think he knew from the start anyway

Taris face started to darken and a serious expression emerged. "You were gone a long time, Ran Greystar . . . we had feared the worse for you, and no one took it the hardest than the Princess of Saturn. No one knew where you gone or not even Queen Serenity herself could determine you location, so you see why we were surprised to see you appeared from nowhere back on Saturn. Not even our military defence monitors and security around the palace sensed your arrival."

"I know, it will all be in the report," Ranma said and bowed his head.

"Cheer up, Ran. There is really no need to get depressed about all of this. Just as long as you aren't going anyway on your trips, I can sleep easily from now on and I will do what's in my power to make sure that those dreams will never come true, okay?"

Ranma smiled a little. "Thanks."

Taris started to chuckle a little as a thought popped into his head. Ranma raised a curious eyebrow.

"Heh . . . I don't know how you managed to come back but I'm glad that you did. Otherwise I might have gone and dragged you ass back from where you disappeared to. The Saturn Military has the best pathfinders and trackers in the whole system. Deep down I knew that you would come back eventually especially for a certain princess." Taris then pulled out a small data display and slid it across the table.

Ranma looked at the small data slate before picking it up. "What is it?"

"It's your genetic profile that I just received from the intelligence. It confirms that you are really Ran Greystar, Commander of the 2nd Saturn Defence Home Fleet and appointed bodyguard to the Princess Hotaru."

"WHAT!" Ranma exclaimed. "You had me checked out without asking me!"

Taris waved his hand. "Calm down Ran, it's just standard military policy. This just removes all doubt about who you really are. I'm sorry about this but one cannot be too careful about these things, you must understand. It was all for the security of Saturn."

Ranma sighed deeply and placed his elbow on the table as he rubbed his forehead. "I suppose . . . I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. It's just that . . ."

Taris was about to add something more when a small faint beeping sound was heard. Taris immediately checked his wrist communicator and looked at the flash symbol that indicated to him that it was a priority one message. Suddenly a small hologram of a dark haired bearded man appeared.

"Admiral Kyle," Taris said.

"Commander Taris," The Admiral said, "Is Commander Ran Greystar with you?"

Taris nodded as Ranma waved. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Admiral, I suppose you have something to discuss?" Taris asked.

"Yes, Commander, we have new contact, eight thousand kilometres from our port side," reported Kyle. "Sensors have detected a massive energy spike on our mid range scanners and is approaching fast."

"Admiral, what is our location?" Taris demanded.

"We have just entering into Plutonian Space," Admiral Kyle paused as one of his officers whispered something into his ear. "It's a destroyer class ship but we are unable to identify its class designation or type but judging by the energy reading we are receiving, it hasn't raised it shield nor charged it weapons." The Admiral reported quickly. "What is our next course of action, commander?"

"Hmm . . . use your own judgement, Admiral. Do not fire unless fired upon, we don't want who ever these guys are to get the wrong impression. We shall shortly join with you on the command bridge."

"I understand, Commander Taris."

Admiral Kyle faced then disappeared as Taris closed the communication channel down. Taris then turned to face Ranma. "We better not keep the Admiral waiting, shall we go?"

Ranma nodded silently.

A few hours later . . .

"That was a waste of time," Taris said bitterly.

The destroyer was on a routine patrol who was not informed about their schedule travel through Plutonian Space. He had just spent the last few hours explaining to the idiots on the destroyer that they received authorisation from the Royal Court of Pluto. Ranma had just gone up to observation deck like he had said before whilst he decide to get some rest before meeting the military leaders of Plutonian forces, he knew it was going to be a long hard day that was awaiting for him as soon as they reached the outer space station where the meeting was to be held. Entering his quarters, Taris sat down and leaned against his comfortable commander's chair in his personal quarters. He was about to retrieve a bottle and a glass from his cabinet to relieve his stress when he heard a small beeping sound. Taris sighed as he had to answer to communication before anything else and activated a few hidden runes symbols on his desk.

"Commander Taris," Admiral Kyle was heard on the intercom in his quarters.

What is it now? Taris thought as he switched on the communicator screen on his desk.

"Yes, Admiral Kyle? Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kyle said, "But we do have a level alpha security clearance encrypted message for you."

"Do you know who the sender is?" asked Taris. "No . . . but it's definitely for you."

Taris thought for moment before deciding. "Very well, send it to my desk."

"Transmitting it now," Kyle said as Taris started at the monitor. "Transmission is now complete . . . Admiral Kyle signing out."

Taris then clasped his hands together, placing his elbows on his desk and allowed a few moments of thought to pass before turning to the encrypted message on the table, without even decoding it, he already had a feeling of who it was that had sent him this message.

"Activate Voice Security Recognition," he said as a small beep was heard. "Supreme Commander Taris Madok of the Saturn Military forces, Lord of Rhea and entrusted advisor to Queen Shonai . . . decryption code seven alpha nine."

"VOICE RECONGNITION ACCEPTED . . . DECRYPTING NOW."

" . . ." Taris' eyes widened as the coded message started to unravel and quickly read the message.

Hmm . . . it's unexpected especially for her; still it sounds like a trap. I'll better bring along someone to watch my back. Taris thought for awhile.

Taris then reached for his intercom and activated a blue rune. "Admiral Kyle . . . I want my shuttle prepared in the next hour, also find Commander Ran and tell him to meet me in launch bay six."

"Understood Commander . . . may I ask what is your destination." Kyle inquired.

Taris smiled.

**XXXXX**

**Immortal Realm . . . **

White haired Priestess Lorena placed her staff down on the wooden table and sighed as she brushed back her long hair from her face. She leaned forward and placed both hands on the table with her back towards Chaos.

"I already know why you are here, why you have journeyed here risking your immortal being to reach me. It's a hopeless cause."

"Oh . . ." Chaos said slightly surprised.

"The Death of Worlds will come, no matter what you do. You see . . . the Light and the Dark are two avatars of the same Angel.

Chaos struggled to make sense of Lorena's words. What is she talking about?

"It is said that the Death of Worlds waits to be born in this galaxy. Neither you nor your immortal 'friends' can prevent it from happening . . ."

Damn . . . the Death of Worlds is sure one powerful creature Chaos thought.

"What I don't understand is what does this have to do with my son. He shouldn't have any part in your twisted games. He has suffered enough through the ages; his powers and the ones he had loved have been stripped away from him including his own mother because of what he was destined to become."

Chaos reminded silent as he listened to what the powerful sorceress, deciding not to say anything in case of retribution.

"The Death of Worlds is death incarnate. Its dreams are the stuff of every single mortal race's nightmares, becoming the very image of their doom." Lorena shook her head slightly. "But enough of the doom and gloom about the Death of Worlds. How is my son? I expect he is doing well for himself."

Uh oh . . . better not mention his life in Nerima, she going to flip if she ever hears about this . . . hmm . . . goodbye Nerima forever Chaos thought. "Fine . . . in fact, he engaged to a Princess."

Chaos could have sworn that Lorena smiled upon hearing his engagement.

"What are you thinking right now?" Lorena asked curiously looking directly at him. Chaos immediately dismissed the thought in case she managed to pick up his thoughts.

"It's nothing, just admiring the room, yeah, that's it admiring . . ." Chaos waved his hands in warding gestures.

"Hmm . . ." Lorena stared at Chaos with her mirror like eyes, seeing his reflection in them before she turned around to gather something from a small cabinet at the far end of the ice cavern. She looked at the small vial that she took and carefully swallowed the clear liquid, she coughed a little as the mysterious properties started to take effect.

"Will you help me . . ." asked Chaos and grinning with confidence that she would agree to help.

What was that vial anyway? Chaos thought as he saw her lifting her head up.

Lorena glanced over her shoulder to face the robed immortal with a hard stare before looking at a cavern wall where several large ancient runes were carved from the ice.

"No . . ." Lorena said in firm tone of voice and continued to walk towards the table.

"I think we have said enough, leave me in peace." She added as she saw Chaos's smile vanish instant beneath his hood.

"I see . . ." Chaos said. There was disappointment clearly in his voice as he rose to his feet.

"Well . . . I'm sorry for wasting your time . . . erm . . ." Chaos looked around the cavern and found there wasn't a door or an exit anywhere. "So . . . you don't suppose you can give me a hand."

Lorena turned around and walked up to him with a smile that was beginning to unsettle him. As soon as she was within a foot away from him, Chaos immediately started to prepare himself for a force bolt as soon as she raised her right hand. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and on the far side of the wall. Chaos stared at the swirling portal. He was slightly in awe at Lorena's powers as it would take immense concentration to actually connect a gateway between the immortal realm and the restricted realm. His suspicions about the portal were confirmed when he gently probed the magical doorway and found there was no traps.

"Here . . . go through there and you be right back with your own kind, now leave before I change my mind." Lorena said in a threatening tone.

Chaos was about to protest but felt his danger senses increasing by tenfold and quietly left, feeling slightly uneasy and disappointed, he was sure that Lorena would gladly help his son and his plan.

As soon as Chaos stepped into the portal, she waited until the portal closed up completely before walking towards the cavern wall with the runes. The cavern wall suddenly departed revealing a short path that led into the crystallised room with black granite stone set into the floors with more runes imbedded into the walls and ceilings. Powerful magical and mystic energy swirled through out the cavern as Lorena looked down at the ground. She raised her left hand and started chanting a few words in her native tongue. There was a sudden crack of energy as the mystic energy started to swirl around her as ghostly spirited creatures. These were the guardians of this sacred chamber started to flow through her as runic tattoos started to appear along her arms and from her forehead that ran down her neck. After a few moments, a few of the black granite floor started to light up that led towards the centre of the cavern. Lorena smiled softly as she started to walk along. In the centre of the circular room was a column of changing colours. Lorena stepped towards the column of light.

I might have said no to that Immortal, I will not become part of his game nor anyone else. Hmm . . . but if this concerns my son . . . I will do it on my terms and my way! Lorena smiled grew even more as she reached into the column of multitude of coloured light.

Lorena then pulled out what seemed to be an ordinary wooden staff with the exception of glowing ancient runes etched along the entire length. The runes along the length started to fade away as the mystic energy of the user of the staff wasn't present. At one end of the stave were three bands of gold and silver. The wooden stave was harder than any substance found in the mortal world yet the weight and the feel of the staff was like an ordinary quarterstaff. It contains a potent force that is unleashed at will by the power of the user such as powerful beams of destructive elemental power or the curative powers to heal any wound or injuries including those who are mortally wounded except for those who have pass the borders of life depending on the user's experience and ability.

The tiny marking along the stave suggested to Lorena that the awesome power was once used to defeat a powerful deity which all the Gods and Goddess were helpless to intervene for reasons unknown. Hundreds of planets were bleed dry of all life and energy, leaving nothing alive and it only took just one powerful mortal to banish the deity of darkness and light back to where it came from. The deity was forever sealed in its own dimensional prison and everything should have returned back to normal . . . but didn't.

For you see, the reason why Lorena was so bitter and the resentment she held against all the immortals creatures and divine deities of Gods and Goddess wasn't just a petty hate . . . no, it was because of what they did to her mortal son, Ran Greystar. In a perfect world, in a perfect universe where everything was fair and balance, Ran would have returned back to his island home and live out his mortal life to the fullest and Lorena hoped for some mortal grandchildren later with someone who truly cared for him but it wasn't to be . . .

The Gods and Goddess were afraid . . . afraid that a petty mortal would have the divine power to upset the great balance. It was ironic that they would be afraid of him as they knew from the start, his potent abilities considering that this wasn't the first time they used mortals heroes to do there dirty business, combating creatures of the dark and demons.

Lorena blinked as she looked the stave in her hand as a brief flashback of that event appeared.

I hate them all She thought as the immortals did nothing nor her own people intervene to prevent what was about to fall on Ranma.

The Gods and Goddess decided to strike when Ran was at his most vulnerable, completely exhausted and drained of all of his energies where he least expected under the false pretence of being 'the good guys' they struck without mercy on the weakened mortal. Lorena realised that something was wrong and was about to rush towards where her mortal son was but was held back by her own people not to intervene which she later found out they had secretly made a pact with the Gods and Goddess without her knowledge nor did her son. Ran's physical body was completely destroyed and his spirit was cast into the void. He didn't even had the chance to realise what happened that he was betrayed by those he trusted after all he had done for them.

Lorena was absolutely enraged by the fact that her people had betrayed her and her son. In the last ditch attempt, Lorena used all of her experience and powers to retrieve her son's spirit which she barely succeeded. She also knew that by bring her son into his own home universe would cause her son terribly suffering and would be hounded for all eternity by them. Deeply saddened and almost on the blink of tears, she knew exactly what to do. She gathered her all powers in a spell that would permanently affect him, his divine aura was be forever masked in the swirling voids of darkness . . . in essence, a chaotic aura. She then cast her mortal son into a carefully selected universe where they would not know of him or his abilities.

His memories about mystic and magical powers would be locked up in his staff and his life as the Grandmaster Wizard and Lorena's son would be sealed forever in a white pearl bracelet. The only memories that he would retain would be his martial skills and non related mystic or magical abilities. Upon his arrival in the universe that she had selected, Ran Greystar would also retain his name and would be at the physical age of twelve, hoping that she had done enough for Ran. Unfortunately her actions were against the forbidden laws of her people and she was subsequently banished, never to return nor contact her people. To be honest she didn't give a damn about her own people and sought out to find somewhere that she wouldn't be bothered or pursued after, adapting and developing her own abilities to the harsh surrounding.

I think he will need this now Lorena thought as she carefully wrapped the staff in a purple magic cloth. Hmm . . . what am I'm going to do?

As Lorena turned to leave the cavern, a thought passed in her head which she suddenly stopped.

Hmm . . . how did Chaos know that Ran was my son? None of the immortals in this universe should ever know about this fact so . . . how did he know? Lorena tightened her grip around the stave. No matter . . . if Chaos has revealed this to the other stupid immortals, there will be hell to pay.

**XXXXX**

**Past . . . at the Plutonian Monitoring Station**

Constructed in a hardened bunker located deep in the ice mountains was the orbital defence control which was responsible for the monitoring aerial traffic in the entire northern region including the Plutonian Royal Palace. It was heavily fortified and fully self contained, with its own energy grid and reserve power supplies that would allow it to defend the Royal Palace and its inhabitants for up to a year without primary palace.

Lieutenant Aries sat at her control panel, sweeping the space for any unauthorised traffic. Her commanding officer had his back to her at the command console staring at the various screens projecting various pieces of information.

She then notices an unscheduled ship entering into the sector and quickly ran a scanner on the identification of the ship. It was definitively a Saturn ship, personal shuttle class as it quickly ran across her sensory range.

"Sir, I've got this signal on sector 5-G, it's heading straight towards the palace and . . ." She began.

"I know about it, Lieutenant Aries. Everything has been properly logged. I have received authorisation from Princess of Pluto personally," the commanding officer was standing directly behind the Lieutenant.

"Oh, I see . . . well I'm going to log this in the daily reports and . . ."

"No," he whispered, leaning close to her ear.

"This ship was not here and you did not pick it up on your sensors. Understood?"

Lieutenant Aries didn't, but she wasn't going to tell him that and switched to another sector of space. Aries thought that if he was acting under the strict orders of the Princess of Pluto also known as the Senshi of Time. She wasn't going to argue against those orders nor did she want to be summoning to the Royal Court for disobeying the royal order.

Elsewhere in space . . .

A crouching warrior silently made his way towards the dark throne room where a tall, strikingly raven haired woman, dressed in a long black and purple cloak and gown which parts to reveal the polished hilt of a silver longsword. Her bearing suggests great power and magic. The crouching warrior stopped within a few feet away from the woman. The pale skinned red haired woman was currently preoccupied with a large crystallised sphere.

A few moments of silence pasted until the woman felt the presences of one her lowly servants crouched and bowed deeply.

"Yes?" she said, not taking her eyes off the sphere or turning to face the servant.

"Mistress Beryl . . . our preparations are almost complete and on time. We are ready at your command."

The woman smiled. "You have done well, now we shall play the waiting game. Now it's up to my sister to fulfil her part in the whole affair." She said as she watched the image of a green haired woman entering the palace.

"Soon we shall all get what we want."

TBC . . .

**XXXXX**

**Author Notes: **

**KEYS to Timelines . . . **

**Past** – Silver Millennium (Queen Serenity and her Royal Court)

**Immortal Realm **– None

**Present** – Present Time (Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon)

**Future** – Unknown

Please send your comments and constructive criticism to: 

Version 1.0: 29/12/04

Version 2.0 06/01/05


	8. 8 Perfect Sunrise

**Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers Anime/Manga. Ranma ½ belongs to the lovely Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and finally Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. This story is created solely for entertainment purposes and no profits are gained from writing this story.

" " – Speech

' ' – Thoughts

**Perfect Chaos**

By Montymouse

**Chapter Eight – Perfect ****Sunrise**

**XXXXX**

**Past (Silver Millennium Timeline) . . . Pluto**

Ranma Saotome also known as Ran Greystar watched the bleak landscape speed past the Saturn Shuttle, circling round white capped mountains of soaring majesty. A constant hard winter was coming to this part of the world and the beauty below was breathtaking. Frozen mountaintop lakes glittered in the thin light. Ranma did wonder how the people of this world could survive in such harsh condition in below zero temperatures. The shuttle banked, following the line of mountains. Ranma sighed as he glanced down at the console in front of him, constantly checking that they were on the right track by cross referencing their current coordinates with the preset standard route on the computer database. Ranma really didn't want to get stranded her nor anywhere else on this icy planet, he would rather be back on Saturn. His expression changed to a look of content as his memories started to come back to him of Hotaru in happier times when they were young.

It had been two days since Ranma had last contacted her via a secure private video data link when they were back on the Saturn Battlecruiser. The anxious look on her gentle face for his swift safe return didn't help ease his mind at rest as he felt an overwhelming need and desire to be there at her side, protecting her for dark times to come. Ranma dismissed Hotaru from his thought as now wasn't the time to cloud his mind. Right now, he needed to be totally focused and concentrated on the task on hand. He had a sworn duty to the Queen of Saturn and her Royal Court to perform, remembering the length oath he took upon entering military service. Ranma was reassured by his old friend as he reminded him that everything would turn out fine. Ranma deep down wasn't sure, he was sure that he was missing something like he wasn't seeing the big picture but just couldn't figure for the life of him nor where to start. The shuttle began to descend as they cleared the mountain range. Ranma stared out of the shuttle window as the white clouds vanished from sight, allowing him a clear view to gaze at the world below.

"There really isn't much to see down there, Ran. Well, not until we reached the Planetary Capital anyway." Ranma's attention lifted his head and looked across towards the pilot seat.

Sitting in the pilot's seat was a slightly older bearded man, looking relaxed and unconcerned about the fact they were heading towards the icy capital of Pluto, rumoured to be the place where hell just froze or something like that. It was the last place anyone would want to visit. Commander Taris Madok wasn't one of those people.

"I can see that," Ranma replied. "Tell me again, why are we doing this?"

Taris grinned but sighed inwards as this was the fifth time that Ran had asked that question.

"We're on a diplomatic mission of vital importance, that's all I can tell you right now." Taris answered without taking his eyes off the visual display screen as he proficiently piloted the shuttlecraft through another mountainous range, ascending towards the skies to clear the dangerous rocky mountain and immediately found himself navigating through a difficult patch of turbulence in the cloudy atmosphere.

Taris spared a quick glance at Ranma with a reassuring smile. "Just relax, Ran. This isn't one of those dangerous one way ticket missions like we did before."

"Are you sure about that?" Ranma raised an eyebrow whilst giving him an unconvinced look. He also quickly started to put on his restraining harness and belt as he felt like he was being tossed around in his seat as the shuttle continued to ride out the difficult patch of turbulence.

"Damn! I can't bloody thing in this atmosphere," Taris cursed under his breath as the shuttle started to lose altitude and began to alter course.

"Taris, take it easy, why don't you?" Ranma said, seeing the rising tension on Taris face. The shuttle's engines roared along the line of a fast flowing river at an extreme fast speed as the shuttle made a sharp turn. Ranma was bracing himself against his seat as Taris flying came awfully close to colliding with various objects on the landscape.

"Ran, where is our current position?" Taris hastily demanded, not taking his eyes of the display screen.

Ranma nodded at Taris request and quickly looked at his navigational display system, checking the log runes to get a clear reading of their coordinates. He then adjusted the sensory reading to match his reading. Ranma quickly doubled checked his reading he was getting from with the exterior radar and sensors.

"According to what I am getting, we're nearly eight hundred kilometres west of the Capital, somewhere near Sector thirty sex of the northern quadrant." Ranma answered confidently. He had remembered the untold number of hard hours training on the combat simulators and on the space battles as a fully experience combat fighter pilot.

"Is there anyone following us?" Taris inquired.

"Erm . . . no," Ranma replied, a little confused by the nature of his question. "Why do you ask? I mean, the Plutonian Council is expecting us?"

Taris paused in his answer slightly. "Of course they are expecting us, they did invite us first. There nothing to worry about, just some bad habits, that's all."

"I know what you mean." Taris grinned at Ranma's reply.

"You would have informed me if otherwise." Ranma asked.

Taris nodded. He suddenly thought of something that COULD get them clear of this bad spell of turbulence. He quickly checked his reading and position and mentally mapped the desired route in his head that he would take. It was risky but was a lot better than they were in right now, taking in the fuel and time factors into the mental equation.

"Right," Taris made his decision. "Now hold on tight, Ran! It's going to one rough ride!" Taris warned and reached forwards over his control console and immediately activated the rune symbols for manual override control.

Ranma paled slightly as he recognised the runes he pressed and started to sweat a little.

"Err . . . Taris, what are you thinking of doing?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

Taris grinned as he started to put on his own restraining harness and looked at Ranma before answering in a calm and collective tone.

"I'm taking a short detour, of course. Nothing to worry about, Ran."

Alarm bells rang in Ranma's head as flashbacks of previous experience when Taris used that tone of voice when he was about to do something.

"Now, hang on a second, Taris . . ." Ranma's protest was cut short as the shuttle sharply dived at almost suicidal ninety degree angle.

Five heart stopping minutes later . . .

'That was . . . unpleasant,' Ranma thought when he manages to regain his senses and importantly his stomach. He quickly made a mental note to himself for future reference. 'Note to self: next time, I'm flying!'

Taris wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, satisfied by the outcome as they flew in relatively calm conditions.

"At least, we made it out of that bad patch." Taris said. Ranma glowered at him with a look of promised painful death.

"You almost got us both killed!" Ranma snapped at Taris rather reckless flying.

Taris snorted. "I suppose YOUR flying skills are better?"

"Well . . . yeah!" Ranma replied confidently.

"Oh really," Taris stroked his beard. "I suppose by that, as I recall on one occasion, you meant flying into a black hole counts as a shortcut?" Taris said, raising a curious eyebrow along with a smug look.

Ranma's expression was a look of slight embarrassment to a look of anger then to an embarrassment as he just remembered that particular incident that Taris was referring to. He remembered that incident well when Ranma was in charge of scouting out new suitable planets for their Saturn colonies.

"That was just the ONE time!" Ranma said sharply. He subconsciously started to scratch the back of his head when he gets nervous or hesitant in these situations before quickly regaining his composure. He hated to lose augment especially against Taris.

"How was I supposed to know it was there?"

Taris simply rolled his eyes back.

"Well, for starters, you can't bloody miss it, you know . . . it's a huge void of darkness that draws in planets and practically everything into its swirling centre including light!" Taris quickly countered with his point.

Ranma was about to protest again but caught the glimpse of the Plutonian Capital on his long range sensors. Forgetting their current argument, Ranma and Taris immediately turned towards their control console. Ranma bought up a large image on the main screen. It was a dark scar on the snow covered flank of a vastly huge mountain filled with emerald towers and in the centre was a large citadel palace surrounded by huge city defence wall. Its rocky slopes crowned the emerald marble buildings and elegant, columned structures.

"Emerald City," Ranma whispered quietly.

"What was that?" Taris asked, just barely hearing his whisper.

"Huh," Ranma said in a slightly surprise tone that he managed to hear him. "It's nothing."

Taris nodded. He was too busy to inquire further as he had to guide the shuttle towards the Capital. Ranma quickly determined their location and pinpointed their coordinates and fed them to Taris main console.

"Final Approach granted, Taris . . . two minutes." Ranma said as soon as Plutonian Authorisation was received.

"Here we go, switching to tower control and guidance." Taris said as he switched from manual to automated control.

A few moments later, the shuttle began its slowing and descending towards the blinking red and green lights of the landing platform which was just outside the exterior place walls. Landing gears was lowered down as soon as sensors detected the ground level at ten metres. The shuttle touched down the upper landing platform of the spaceport, the screaming of the engines slowly downing down.

"Well . . . I would have expected you at least to crash into the palace walls," Ranma joked and unbuckled his restraining harness. Taris did the same and began the shutdown sequence.

Taris gave a few fake laughs.

"Very funny," Taris said amusingly.

He then turned his attention to one of smaller exterior shuttle screens where a dozen armed dressed in royal green heavily emerald cloaks and green armour marching down the landing platform. Taris immediately assumed that were members of the Royal Palace Guard from their identification insignia. He also saw a rather regal white haired looking man amongst the guard as they all stood on the edge of the landing platform.

Taris stared at the screen, wondering what to make out of this situation.

"Hmm . . . it's seems that we have small welcoming party waiting for us."

"Don't look too friendly," Ranma commented, noticing the weapons they were carrying as he looked at the screen. "Well, I suppose we have no choice about it. "Let's go and say hi to them, okay." Ranma said in confident tone, making sure that he took his sword with him from under the storage compartment.

Taris was silent as soon as they exited the shuttle and began to grip the hilt of his decorated sword. Ranma notice the slight tension and anticipation in Taris body language and stance. He wondered what was going through Taris head. From what Ranma could gather, he was clearly looking agitated and tense unlike his cool headed demure.

"I don't like this at all," Ranma whispered.

Ranma could hear from his acute hearing and heighten martial arts sensory perception the humming sound of the energy force field being activated and thrown up. The invisible shielding around the platform was raised in the event of the shuttle from being attack from outsiders or preventing the shuttle from escaping.

Taris nodded. His hand was firmly over the hilt of his sword, ready to drawn out the moment trouble arises.

"I know what you mean." Taris said. "What does you gut instinct tell you?"

"To screw this mission and get the hell out of here, where we are suppose to belong . . . back on Saturn." Ranma answered quietly.

Taris chuckled. "I agree with you on that part . . . but,"

"I know," Ranma said.

Taris nodded. "I glad you understand, we have been personally invited by the Royal House of Pluto and as we are the representatives of the Saturn Royal House and Authority, we must attend."

"Yeah, I know but still . . ."

"Don't sweat about it, Ran. This will be over in no time." Taris said reassuring.

Ranma nodded as he straightens out his uniform as welcoming party approached them. Taris raised his head high as they walked towards to meet them half way. The regal white haired man stepped forward, bowing his head and dropping to one knee before Taris. Ranma was silent as the man introduces himself.

"Honoured Lord, I am a humble servant to the Royal Court of Pluto, Kris Hando. I bid you welcome. I am here to see you are personally escort to the palace."

"I thank you for your welcome, Sir Hando." Taris said in a formal tone.

"I am Lord Taris Madok of Rhea, Supreme Commander of the Saturn Military Forces."

The white haired man looked up and nodded, his gaze turning towards the pigtailed companion next to the Saturn Commander.

"This is Commander Ran Greystar . . ." Taris introduced and grinned.

"And he is also the Official Royal Consort to the Princess of Saturn."

Ranma immediately saw the startled look on the old man's face as soon as his name was mentioned and his connection to the Royal House of Saturn. It was like he had seen a ghost or something like that. His skin turned paler than it should be as Kris Hando seems to gawk at Ranma for second or so before recovering his senses and rose to his feet, brushed his robes and coat flat.

Kris bowed nervously to Ranma and said. "Commander Greystar, we have all heard of your reputation and bid you welcome also."

Ranma nodded and returned the bow. "Thanks for inviting us."

Kris smiled crookedly and nodded, turning to face the Plutonian Guards who had accompanied him.

"These Guards are from the Royal Plutonian Regiment and will be your armed escort for today." Kris paused. "Please do not be offended but it is a matter of security that you hand over all your weapons you may possess to us before we proceed on towards the citadel." Kris said sternly, trying to cover his nervousness in his tone.

"Commander Madok?"

Ranma spared a glance towards Taris if this was a wise to trust this old man. Taris looked at the Plutonian Guards that were surrounding them and nodded slightly towards Ranma.

"Your weapons will be returned back to you. Please, it is a just a security procedure as no guests are allowed within the walls of the palace with the exception of the Royal Guards. " Kris added, also sensing their hesitation in handing over the weapons.

Kris sighed inwards in relief as Taris unbuckled his sword around his waist and sidearm, removing the magazine clip and handling them both to him. The Plutonian Guards relaxed their stance as they had all heard of Commander Taris and Ran fearsome reputation in close combat. Kris smiled weakly at Ran.

"Commander Greystar, your weapons please," Kris said in a low voice. It was clear to Ranma and Taris that he was afraid of him like he done something to scare the crap of out of him. Ranma spared another glance at Taris who nodded.

"Fine," Ranma said under his breath.

Two of the Plutonian Guards had walked behind them whilst the others stood on either side of them. Kris expression improved significantly as Ranma handed over his sword but was surprised to see that he didn't seem to carry any firearm of sorts which was unusual.

Kris walked slightly ahead and beckoned them onwards.

"Now, Lord Madok, Lord Greystar, please follows me. The others have been waiting for your arrival for quite some time."

An hour later . . .

"Taris, why the hell did you say I was engaged to the Princess of Saturn?" Ranma inquired in a slightly annoyed tone. The last thing he needed right now was not to draw unnecessary attention to him or Taris. Also he didn't want feed the rumour mill about the feared Senshi of the Silence with idol gossip.

Taris grinned in an all knowing fashion. "I just thought it was appropriate to know that the fiancée of the Princess of Saturn was here on Pluto. I suppose we be getting better treatment while we are here."

Ranma sighed, looking at the polish floor before looking at Taris. A small grin ran across Ranma's features.

"Taris, you know if she hears about this . . ."

"I know." Taris said, shrugging slightly. "As long as I return her fiancée back in one piece, I got nothing to worry about."

"Oh . . . well, how come I feel like I'm been treated like a china doll here." Ranma muttered to himself and rubbed his forehead.

Taris just chuckled as they followed Kris through the main hallway of the Plutonian Palace until they reached a rather large eight panel double doorway. At least a dozen Royal Guards were stationed on either side of the main entrance of the palace audience hall.

"Here we go, ready, Ran?" Taris asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." He replied in a low tone.

Ranma quickly made sure he was presentable. Making sure that his uniform was buttoned up and even straightened out his uniform in nervous anticipation. Taris grinned as Kris talked to the royal announcer of their arrival. Ranma knew something was up when the Royal Heraldry looked shock and almost frightened which most likely caused by the mention of his name and his royal connection. Ranma sighed and cast a quick glare at Taris. Taris simply ignored Ranma's look of annoyance as Kris returned towards back to them.

"The Princess of Pluto and her Royal Court awaits your arrival. I shall be taking my leave now, good day to you, sire." Kris bowed towards Taris.

"Lord Greystar." Kris said and bowed before heading down one of the side corridors as the royal escort departed with him.

Ranma and Taris looked at each other and then at the doorway as main doors were paused aside by the Royal Guards and the Royal Heraldry marched in front of them.

'Ah, nuts, it's the same of thing!' Ranma thought immediately as soon as he caught a glimpse of what awaited them.

A terrible hush fell on the huge audience hall as Ranma and Taris step foot into the hall, there was at least a hundred people - nobility, dignitaries, Lords and servants - stared in shock and awe at Ranma. Everyone thought he was dead according to the rumours and reports that he died in a terrible battle. Some others fainted while others simply took a step back into the crowd, knowing how dangerous Ranma was and also his close personal relationship with the Princess of Saturn meant that he was one of the most influential people on the planet and perhaps the whole Solar System.

Trumpets suddenly blared a fanfare and many people jumped.

"Lords, Ladies, Captains, Officers, Knights of the Court," the Royal Heraldry exclaimed and paused. Ranma and Taris were greeted with more silence.

"May I present to her Royal Highness and the Royal Court of Pluto."

A pause of suspense . . .

"Supreme Commander of Saturn and Lord of Rhea, Taris Madok," he said in a flawless voice. "And . . ."

'This is going to painful,' thought Ranma as he resisted the urge to fidget with his pigtail or his uniform.

"Commander and Royal Knight and Consort to the Princess of Saturn . . ." The Heraldry paused, trying his best to maintain concentration. "Ran Greystar has arrived."

The Royal Heraldry quickly turned on his heel and departed into the crowd. Taris sighed inwards . . . it was always the same every time everywhere. Ranma looked at the blank faces of the crowds to see if any of them rung any bells from his memories as they started to walked down the small flight of stairs.

"Welcome and I thank you for accepting our invitation." A calm and cool voice with a hint of seduction was heard.

Ranma looked up to see it came from long green hair woman standing on the far side of the audience hall. Her features were like a classic timeless beauty. Taris on the other hand seemed to be getting apprehensive as they approached closer towards the throne.

She was tall, striking, long haired woman, dressed in a long green beneath an elegant green gown like dress. Her bearing suggests great personal power and her eyes reveal a cold steel determination in her eyes. She demanded utter respect and loyalty from her followers which she received with the up most attention. She stands there as she began to greet the two representatives of Saturn.

"Commander Greystar," she greeted in cold and emotionless tone. The eyes of blood red seem to penetrate deep within his soul. Ranma felt a cold chill down his spine as she says his name.

"Lord Commander Madok," she greeted him but something was a little off in Ranma's opinion. It was different how she greeted him; it was almost like they were acquainted with each other before.

"I am Princess Setsuna Meiou, Princess of Pluto, Senshi of Time and Advisor to Queen Serenity." She introduced herself to the two Commanders of Saturn. "We have much to discuss."

With that last sentence, she turned to face two other representatives who were standing beside her. She then gestured to one of her Royal servants to dismiss the audience as she started walking towards the council chamber connected to the main audience hall. Taris followed her whilst Ranma took a moment to study the two representatives.

'Hmm . . . the plot thickens' thought Ranma as he started to remember some information when he was searching the Saturn military database.

The one nearest to the Princess of Pluto was a rather attractive blond haired guy and the other was a old looking man which his insignia clearly shown on his aqua blue uniform and cloak to reveal that he was here to represent the interests of Neptune.

**XXXXX**

Taris and Ranma were standing at one end of a large private chamber. Along with them with the exception of the Plutonian Royal Guards was the blond haired man in smart formal military uniform and the representative from Neptune. The Princess of Pluto had left them to be acquainted with each other for a few moments before returning back to them. The Princess of Pluto brushed back her long waist height green hair and clasped her hands together. She waited for a moment before coughing softly in her hand to get their attention.

"As I understand, you should all know each other in the past but allow me to introduce the Planetary Representatives for our councils to our new guests from Saturn." Setsuna announced formally as she gestured towards the older man in Aqua coloured uniform.

"This is General Virden Aster of the 21st Neptune Orbital Taskforce, he is here as the Neptune Representative of Interest." Setsuna introduced.

Virden Aster raised his right hand and saluted the two Saturn Representatives in a traditional Neptune military fashion. Ranma did so and returned the gesture with the Saturn salute which took half the time that the Neptune version did. Virden looked at Taris who seemed to hesitate at first before eventually returning the favour. Setsuna watched with a keen interest between the two Generals, it was quite clear to her that there was some bad history between General Virden and Commander Taris.

"And this," Setsuna coughed, gesturing to the blond haired general.

The Princess of Pluto didn't have the chance to finish her formal introductions as the blond general stepped forwards and offered a gloved hand to Ranma.

"Colonel Takashi Ten'ou, Commander in chief of the Uranus Task force regiment. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ran. I have heard a lot about you from Taris. I'm looking forward to fighting with you. Well, not fighting with you, but you understands what I'm getting at?"

"Err . . ." Ranma looked at the Takashi's face of enthusiasms but quickly decide to accept quickly to avoid offending him.

Ran took the proffered hand and Takashi enthusiastically pumped his hand up and down, gripping Ranma's elbow with the other hand as Takashi did so. Eventually, Takashi released Ranma and stepped back but not before leaning forwards and whispering into his ear.

"Plus you got one cute butt," Takashi said in a very low tone. Ranma was startled by his admission and immediately looked at Taris who couldn't help but grin, almost on the verge of bursting out laugher. Takashi then swiftly turned around before Ranma had the chance to reply to this bold statement.

'There is no way in hell . . .' thought Ranma as he resisted the idea of a guy liking him in that sort of way, heck, he didn't even have his curse on him so it was quite disturbing.

"I shall be leaving you temporarily, please ask my guards if you need anything." Setsuna said and left the room through a side entrance. Two Royal Plutonian Guards emerged through the entrance and stood in silence.

Colonel Takashi saluted Taris smartly.

"Commander Madok of the Saturn Force," Takashi said and shook the Taris' offered hand. "I wish I was happier to see you." Takashi said respectfully.

Taris smiled a little. Ranma was puzzled, he knew that Taris has quiet clearly voiced his distaste from the outer planets but it seemed to him that Taris and Takashi seemed to like each other.

"I wish the same too," Taris replied. "It's good to see again, Colonel." Takashi's smile turned into a grin.

Ranma suddenly remembered that Colonel Takashi's forces has worked well with Taris forces and served alongside each other on many occasion in the past. Ranma could plainly see the genuine, mutual admiration between them but with General Virden it was a different matter altogether.

"Always a pleasure and I hope we diffuse whatever it is that we were summoned here." Takashi said before noticing Virden waiting for him.

"We talk later," Takashi said and walked towards the Neptune representative for a quiet word.

Taris nodded and turned to walk towards Ranma. He then placed a hand on his shoulder. Ranma immediately shrugged it off. Taris didn't take offence as he knew what was going through Ranma's mind and decided to have some fun at his expense.

Taris chuckled quietly. "I see that Takashi has takes a shine towards you. There aren't many people who can get Takashi likes that."

"What is that suppose to mean!" Ranma said, almost snapping at him for that remark, part of him reacting to anyone questioning his manliness.

Taris was slightly taken back by Ranma's sudden outburst. Normally Ran would usually laugh it off but it seems like he had hit a sore spot. Then again, perhaps he had gone to far Taris thought and decided to apologies to avoid any bad tension between them.

"Ran, I'm . . ."

"Sorry," Ranma said, beating him to the punch as he bowed his head down. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Oh," Taris was unsure what to say. "Well, I'm sorry too, I didn't know . . . you know that you were sensitive. You were always so confident about yourself. Did something happen to you when you were gone?" Taris inquired, hoping Ranma would shred some light into his disappearance or perhaps remember something.

Ranma shrugged and quietly said. "I don't know."

Taris blinked. "I see . . . well, you do know that I'm here, if do remember anything."

Ranma lifted his head and nodded. "Thanks."

He looked up to see Takashi walking to him after finishing he finished chatting with the Neptune commander, there was a grim expression which made Ranma wonder what was said between those two. Takashi's expression was quickly replaced with a calmer look like earlier.

"Commander Madok, Commander Greystar, Commander Aster and Colonel Ten'ou," Setsuna said, a startled gasp was heard as she seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Now that we all know each other, everything is prepared." Setsuna paused. "We should proceed with the council meeting, yes?" she said in uncomfortable tone.

Taris nodded. "You are correct, Princess. It is the main reason why we are here, isn't that so?" Setsuna nodded as she turned and indicated to Takashi and Ranma to follow her towards the council chamber. Taris followed her through the side passage.

"Oh right," said Takashi, who standing next to Ranma. "I suppose we don't have much time to waste and should begin preparations for the coming battles."

'Battles . . . what battles? I thought this was supposed to be a diplomatic mission.' Ranma thought as he could just detect a hint of anticipation in the colonel's voice. Takashi looked at Ranma with a pleasant smile before moving on to catch up with Commander Taris and the Plutonian Princess.

Ranma suppressed the urge to shudder. He thought that it maybe just Takashi's personality and nothing else . . . at least he hope not.

'There is definitely something about Takashi.' Ranma thought.

**XXXXX**

The chamber of council was in short, lavish, panelled with dark hardwood and hung with tapestries. A roaring fire burned in a large fireplace at one end of the chamber. The entire floor was covered with a polished granite stone. In the centre was a rather large circular table with an intricate crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A Plutonian Royal Guard stood in fully uniform in every corner of the chamber, silent and immobile.

Sat on the left hand side of the circular table were Taris Madok and Ran Greystar. Standing opposite them was Takashi Ten'ou and General Virden Aster. They were all waiting in silence for the arrival of the Plutonian Princess. The tension in the atmosphere could easily be cut through with hot knife as Taris tried his best not to glare or show his distaste at the Neptune General. The last time they had parted company wasn't on the best of terms. Ranma seemed bored out of his mind, resting an elbow whilst tapping on the table with his fingernails to pass the time. Ranma was wondering how long this was going to take, he also felt a slight feeling of discomfort. Ranma looked across the large circular table to where the two representatives from Neptune and Uranus were sat. Takashi just happened to look up and smiled in a friendly way. Ranma immediately averted his gaze to avoid eye contact, just as the Princess, Setsuna Meiou entered the chamber. She gracefully walked towards the large table and placed her right gloved hand on a set of symbols imbedded into the table.

Everyone in the chamber looked at the centre of the table as a large holographic system chart. Tactical displays and markers were soon added to the chart reveal the friendly and enemy forces in the conflict region.

"So it true," Virden said as he assessed the scale of the conflict. His years of experience told him that the attacks marked on the chart suggested that this was no ordinary rebellion. Virden could easily tell that the pattern of attacks was too well planned and organised to just a simply random uprising.

Takashi nodded at Virden short comment.

"This is no uprising," Taris whispered as he had seen this type before.

'This is a deliberate systematic destruction of our colonies.' Taris thought as he noted the number of planets that have been taken over and was also aware of the number of planets that were marked inhabitable now were labelled as dead worlds.

"The entire colony defence force stationed in this region of space has been shattered." Setsuna informed them in a quite tone. "The Aolave Colony was destroyed. The planet itself is now a giant fireball."

"Destroyed? Fireball . . . planet destroyed?" Ranma whispered.

"It's gone," Setsuna said flatly upon hearing Ranma's comment. "According to the intelligence we have gathered, the rebels operating in this sector has somehow managed to get hold of a planet killer. Unfortunately we have no idea how this happened nor do we know who is behind this. The destruction of the Aolave Colony poses a direct threat to our other colonies in that region and sends us a clear message that they are to be taken seriously."

"This is a matter that concerns us gravely . . . if the enemy has managed to deploy a planet killer successfully. It poses a great risk to this system and the security of our deep space colonies. This is the reason why I have summoned you all here, to discuss how we shall deal with this threat." Setsuna informed the war council assembled. "Firstly, I would like to make clear that I am the only here with the authority from Queen Serenity to do anything about what I see fits in dealing with the rebellion that has been plaguing our colonies." Setsuna stated clearly her clearance. Her voice was stern and authoritative causing everyone to pay close attention to her.

Colonel Takashi Ten'ou and General Virden Aster nodded in understanding the statement that the Princess of Pluto has given. Setsuna was also one of Serenity most trusty advisors in matters such as this.

"Then we will need to work closely together, Princess," said Taris, sparing a quick glance towards the representatives of Neptune and Uranus to see their reactions.

Ranma remained calm and collected. Inside, he couldn't help but feel a sense that he had met her before.

Setsuna nodded. "Indeed, we do, Commander Madok."

She carefully activated some hidden runic symbols on the circular table as a holographic image of a sector of space.

"We have reason to believe there is a growing threat in this sector," Setsuna zoomed into a cluster of planets. "We have isolated the threat would emerge or due to emerge somewhere on here."

Setsuna gazed into each and every one of the people present in the chamber.

"It is your duty to find them and, with the support of everyone present, to destroy or suppress the rebellion by any means necessary." Setsuna paused as she allowed the information to settle in. "I am willing to listen to each and everyone of you to what plan of action you may suggest."

General Virden stood up and straightens out his aqua uniform.

"Princess Pluto, the dire situation calls for drastic actions."

Setsuna acting as the mediator between the planetary representatives listened to Virden proposed plan.

"This is not a simple rebellion. This is the beginning of a war of conquest. The rebels in this sector are being aided by an unknown benefactor." Virden paused and took a deep breath. He was also attempting to analysis their reactions before continuing.

"The rebels are massing, arming and rising to conquer and control all the outer colonies in this sector and those that cannot be taken are simply exterminated as you can see. They have finally developed a weapon that can destroy worlds."

"What do you suggest we should do?" Setsuna asked the Neptune General.

"We should fight fire with fire, destroy all the rebel bases and those that under their control. We must make an iron example to all those who would attack our colonies, it is the only way and . . ."

Ranma immediately stood up and slammed his fist on the table catching everyone's attention in the chamber.

"You are as bad as those rebels!" Ranma exclaimed after hearing enough for Virden's plan.

Taris sighed inwards whilst Takashi grinned in amusement.

"Commander Greystar, restrain yourself or I will be forced to escort you out of this war council." Setsuna warned sharply as she levelled a stern gaze at Ranma to comply or else.

"Ran, calm down," Taris whispered, attempting to diffuse the situation. Although he personally didn't like the idea of wiping out an entire planet just to suppressed the rebels, it would not achieve the objective intended. Such as who was the unknown benefactor aiding the rebels and most importantly why? Taris had shown restrain and military discipline unfortunately Ran didn't have the same control as he had.

"It isn't right, we shouldn't be doing this." Ranma protested.

Taris shook his head. "I know, trust me. We shall be getting our turn in this discussion but right now I need you to back me up on this."

Ranma sighed and backed down. He knew that Taris was right and sat down, casting a cautious gaze towards General Virden. General Virden coughed in his hand, ignoring Ranma completely.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I suggest using our full might on these pathetic rebels before they turn their sights on our home worlds. That is all." Virden concluded.

"A bold plan indeed, General Virden," Setsuna commented. "You may be seated now."

"Colonel, anything you want to add to this discussion?" Setsuna asked the Uranus representative.

Takashi shook his head slightly. "Hmm . . . nothing at the moment, Princess Pluto."

Setsuna nodded and turned her gaze towards Commander Taris.

Taris nodded and stepped up to the chart table, pulling off his gloves and studying the display. He then cast a quick glance towards General Virden. Taris had not forgotten that Virden's callous leadership had resulted in heavy losses in the Saturnian's ranks from friendly bombardments. Taris was well versed in the political arena as well as a combat leader, and he knew how this game as well as any general.

"Commander Madok, what do you proposal we should about this rebellion?" Setsuna inquired.

General Virden simply stared at Taris with utter loathing for dismissing his own plans whilst keeping a calm nature. Colonel Takashi and practically everyone in the military forces knew that Virden and Takashi hated each other as they had shared a long bitter history.

Taris could help but smile as he began to outline his plan of action.

Later . . . outside the Plutonian Citadel

Ranma was leaning against the green marble coloured wall, thinking about what was discuss in the council meeting. He felt an uneasy feeling on what was being asked from them. It seemed to him that a majority of the task force would be comprised of Saturn forces with the support from the Uranus, Neptune and Plutonian forces. It seemed to him that they got a bad deal out of this. Also what surprised him was the calm nature that Taris was displaying. He normally would try to bargain his way into the meeting so that the people of Saturn would get a fairer deal but it seemed to him that he would showing a great deal of respect to the Princess of Pluto and restrain at the other representatives.

Taris was sitting on the emerald stone steps, looking at the scarce green vegetation against the white background. His grim expression told Ranma everything that he too was feeling the same way. There were a few silences as they nothing to do expect reflecting on the meeting until they heard the heavy footsteps of armed guards heading towards them. Taris immediately rose to his feet and straightened his uniform. Ranma did so likewise and stood beside him. It was just then, that several armed emerald coated Guards marched down the marble stairs. Taris looked up with a calm relaxed expression whilst Ranma slightly entered into a defensive stance in a state of alert.

"Lord Commander Madok," the Captain of the Plutonian Guards requested formally. "Princess Setsuna has requested your presence in private, will you comply?"

"What is the reason for this request?" Taris asked, noticing a frown on the Captain's face.

"She did not give one. Will you comply?" He asked again. Taris thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"I see . . . very well, I accept her request, Captain." Taris said and stepped forward as the Plutonian Guards parted aside to allow him through. Ranma stepped forwards but was immediately blocked by the Captain and two other guards.

"What's the big deal?" Ranma protested, took a careful step back, making sure that he was balanced on the flight of steps. He then adopted a concealed offensive stance just in case. "Let me through."

"Princess Setsuna has requested Lord Madok presence only." The Captain said and was about to push him back when Taris turned around.

"Ran, its okay, there is nothing to be concerned about."

Ranma stopped and looked up. Taris could see the look of puzzlement and uncertainty clearly expressed on his face. "Are you sure?"

Taris nodded in acknowledgement. "Try to do something productive while I'm gone. See to the shuttle that everything is ready for my return. I won't be gone too long." He said and with that, he turned around as the Plutonian Guards marched alongside him into the palace.

"Err . . . sure. I will be waiting." Ranma turned and headed down the stair but not before giving the Captain a stern glance.

As Ranma began to head towards the spaceport, in the many windows of the Plutonian Citadel, someone partially hidden in the shadows was watching his movements with keen interest.

Plutonian Spaceport . . .

Ranma gazed up at the sloping Citadel walls that stretched around the entire Plutonian Citadel. Ten metres and sheathed in smooth emerald coloured stone, the wall sparkled and glittered like stars in the low sun. There was a foaming waterfall, pouring from the centre of the wall that Ranma was standing. The roaring sound of purified water as it flowed from a copper channel embedded in its centre, fed a small drinking fountain and filed the surrounding air with a chill mist of icy water.

The evening was bitingly cold and his breath feathered before, though his uniform offered little to protect him from the frosty air but despite this.

'What is taking him so long?' Ranma thought to himself as he continued to pace up and down, rubbing his arms as the evening chill started to settle in.

Ranma suddenly had an idea to keep warm. By focusing his Chi between his hands, he started to create a small miniature Moko Takabisha. He used the small Chi fireball to draw warmth from to himself.

'Damn, this cold weather,' Ranma thought.

Ranma decided that he would be better off in the shuttle rather than waiting outside the Citadel walls. Taris did say that he would later join him at the spaceport after his private audience with the Princess of Pluto and besides, it would be warmer than staying out here.

Ranma quickly extinguish the small Chi fireball and adjusted his robe cloak before swiftly turning toward the general direction of the spaceport.

"Commander Greystar."

Ranma stopped in his tracks upon hearing someone calling his name. Slowly he turned around to see who it was. He was surprised at first as there standing in front of him was a shivering and slightly pale coloured officer. The officer was wearing a blue, fur collared coat and matching peaked cap. In addition to his dress uniform, he wore a light blue scarf around his neck and thick mittens, thrust deep in his coat's baggy pockets. Ranma calmed down slightly as he recognised who the officer was. The military insignia on the officer's shoulders and coat confirmed Ranma's assumption that this was Colonel Takashi of the Uranus Task force regiment and planetary representative.

"Colonel Takashi," Ranma said in a formal tone.

"A bit agitated are we?" Takashi commented in a hush voice.

"Huh?" Ranma said in a slightly confused tone. "What ever do you mean by that?"

Takashi simply pointed to slightly unsheathed sword. Ranma looked towards his belt and had indeed slightly unsheathed his sword, the light from the sun, revealing the tempered cool steel of his sword from its protective scabbard.

"Hmm . . ." Ranma notice that Takashi made no attempts to reach for her weapon.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I don't think you meant to do that, am I correct?" Takashi inquired, looking straight at Ranma's face.

"Unless you are serious about it, perhaps," Takashi said in a sterner tone of voice.

Ranma shook his head, realising the implications of an unsheathed weapon, especially between military officers.

"Err . . ." Ranma quickly regain his composure.

"No, it was a slightly misunderstanding on my behalf, I apologies for giving such false intentions." He immediately gave apologetic look towards the Colonel and bowed his head in slightly embarrassment.

Most cultures and societies would consider an unsheathed weapon as a sign of an honour or duel challenge to one individual especially in the military. The last thing he needed right now was getting into a mortal fight with anyone. Ranma hadn't realised that he did unsheathed his weapon until Takashi pointed it out and was relieved that the Colonel didn't take it serious into this simple gesture.

Takashi's stern expression softens in content look. Takashi then notice some sort of heraldic crest on Ranma's sword and wondered for a moment which noble house would owe him so much to gift him such a magnificent crafted sword. The crest was clearly indicated that it was a prestige house but couldn't actually tell without further inspection.

Takashi then looked up towards Ranma's face and decides that was a harmless mistake rather than a formal challenge.

"I thought so, it's must be hard day for you, Commander Greystar." Takashi replied.

"Tell me about it," Ranma nodded.

"Anyway Apology accepted, shall we start over?" Takashi simply took off a mitten and held out a hand.

Ranma smiled and took the friendly gesture.

"Commander Greystar, a rare pleasure to meet you in private. I have heard of your reputation and you are as handsome as they say."

"Thanks," Ranma replied slight hesitation in his tone but you know, most of what I done in the past has been exaggerated and clearly blown out of proportion."

Takashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity to Ranma's admission. "Perhaps you would care to clarify the situation from your own point of view, Commander?"

Ranma sighed inwards. 'Where am I going to start from?'

Meanwhile . . . within the private rooms in the citadel

The commander of the Saturn Command and Crowned Princess of Pluto were currently in one of the stately rooms on the west wing of the Plutonian Palace. Like all the rooms in the palace, it was complex of lavish hardwood panels which bought a sense of elegance and statue as the cost of wood used would end up in tens of thousands just to cover this one room. It was mainly due to the planet's distance from the sun has resulted in producing very little vegetations. Also most of the planet's surface was covered in ice which meant that most of the basic necessities had to be imported in vast quantities from other worlds. Certainly the wood used seemed to have been imported from Earth where trees were a common sight unless this barren ice planet.

"What do you remember of what you were before you became the supreme commander of the Saturn forces?" asked Setsuna Meiou.

Taris Madok was wearing his dark purple military uniform that he wore when meeting royal members of other planetary kingdoms. He was sat directly opposite the Setsuna Meiou. She was wearing a short cut green long dress that matched her hair and as usually she would have already prepared her customary evening meal of exotic delicacies from other planets in the solar system but Taris as usual ate little. Not because he wasn't feeling hungry but due to fact he had to keep a sharp mind and be acutely aware of what he does and says in her presences.

"Nothing," Taris answered.

"Nothing?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "I find that difficult to believe, surely the great commander isn't losing his memory. What would the other planetary courts say if they heard such rumours?"

Taris smiled pleasantly, knowing full well that the Princess would tease or even goad him into revealing bit and pieces of information.

"And you would be one who would spread such rumours? I wouldn't have thought of someone like you as someone who was gossip like the maids around the palace." Taris teased as he picked at the green fish fillets on the silver plate in front of him.

"That was in the past," Taris said quietly and slowly gazed into her eyes. "You do understand, we cannot keep meeting up like this, we have been given a duty which we have sworn to keep, reminisce of the past will be seen a sign of regret and weakness."

He then averts his gaze at the plate in front of him and started to chew on the flaky fish for a bit before quickly downing it down with a glass of amber liquid. Truth be told, he was actually comfortable when he around her whilst others would have tried to worm their way out of having dinner with the Princess of Pluto and Senshi of Time.

Setsuna leaned forward, a faint smile on her face. She looked almost girlish which was highly unusual as this would have sent shockwaves of panic and fear of those that work with the royal family and the people of Pluto if anyone saw her expression. Most of the people who heard or knew about the Princess of Pluto would probably say that she was an ice cold emotionless bitch, which to some extents was true but nothing in their right mind would say that out loud unless incurring the wraith of the Pluto Royal court.

"But you used to be someone else, Taris Madok. Do you know who?" Setsuna took a sip of wine as he looked up at her.

Taris looked at her and couldn't really determine if she was either playing with him or was there genuine emotion behind it. He then looked slightly to his right to see her delicate hand on his rough callous hands, resulted in years of hand to hand combat and out on the field of battle. Taris decide to go along with her game as he knew deep down that she had an insatiable curiosity in those she was interested in underneath her cold exterior appearance and her fearsome reputation.

"Yes . . . I was your childhood friend," Taris said as he silently place down his fork. Setsuna smile grew as glazed into his eyes.

"And . . ." she said.

"You were to be my fiancée," admitted Taris. "We were fated to be together but the call of duty and the untimely decision of destiny has decided that we should not be together."

"You would become my husband and next in line of royal ascension." Setsuna said as she took another sip of her wine. "The heir of the Madok Clan, one of the most powerful and influential merchant clans in the entire system would have already been arranged to wed the only daughter of highly respected Plutonian House who are directly related to the Royal Court of Pluto."

"Times have changed since then," Taris said. "The situation has changed."

Setsuna stared at Taris for a few moments, search for some signs. Taris held his breath for a second or so, breathing outwards slowly as soon as she averted her gaze at something else.

"I see," Setsuna whispered. "Our politics can be very complicated and you are not a politician, you possess the warrior spirit under the banner of Saturn."

"Your point is?" Taris inquired.

Setsuna smiled. "You certainly don't like to beat around the bush. You haven't change at all, no matter how much you deny it. It's one of the qualities that I truly admire about you." She said with a subtle flutter of her eyelids.

"So I am appointing you as overall theatre commander of our forces in suppressing this rebellion by any means necessary."

"General Virden will not approval of my 'sudden' appointment," Taris pointed out.

During the council meeting, he couldn't help but feel that Virden hated his guts more than he did. The vindictive look he received from him when he disapprove Virden's plan of action was an amusing point.

Setsuna smiled. "Oh, please don't be concerned about General Virden. He will cooperate with your plan of action, the Princess of Neptune and her Court has pledge full support of whatever I decide. So you see . . . Virden is bound by this agreement."

"Why?" Taris asked out curiosity as he tasted some of the food lay out in front of him.

"I trust you, Commander." Setsuna replied in a quiet seductive tone and took a sip of her wine. "In a universe full of deceit and lies, to earning one trust is a rare thing to have. You of all people should understand this."

Taris was silent as he looked directly into her eyes, searching any signs in them but found nothing much genuine emotions.

Taris nodded as he took a quiet sip of his wine. "I suppose I can make some consideration on our behalf."

Setsuna smiled. "We must rely on one another if we are to be rid of this rebellion on our colonies otherwise it is pointless to have such an important political alliance between the outer planetary courts."

Taris slowly placed down his glass and wiped his face with a napkin. "Yes, indeed, I will personally see to it that our forces in this campaign will be there as arranged." He said.

Setsuna clasp her delicate fingers together and smiled.

"Excellent, I am glad that we had this talk."

"Is there anything else to discuss?" Taris inquired in slightly sterner tone. He wanted to conclude the dinner as soon as possible before it reached an uncomfortable situation.

"No," Setsuna shook her head, a slight hint of emotions in her voice as she stared at the empty wine glass.

"Then I shall be making my way out then, goodbye, Princess." Taris rose up and turned and collect his outer coat from behind his chair. He then bowed politely and turned around.

Taris stride across and was almost at the door and as usual, they would leave without saying a further word to each other beyond that as it would bring up uncomfortable or even awkward moment between them. That was how it goes every time they met like this. It would lessen the emotional burden between them by not bringing further of their past together. Taris and Setsuna both had his reasons but it mainly because of their unique situation and pride and stubborn to admit to each other that really got in the way.

That is until something unexpected happened . . .

The Princess rose up from her chair and turned to face the departing man. She smoothed out her long dark green dress and immediately made her mind to act on what was inside her heart rather than her mind, pushing aside the implication and politics consequences. She wanted to know the truth that had been eating inside her since the last time he was here.

"Wait!"

Taris stopped, wondering what she had to say now.

"Have I really changed that much since we departed our ways?" Setsuna spoke softly; there was a slight hint of pleading and sadness in her voice for an answer.

Taris stood in front of the doorway and sighed inwards. He made no attempt to face the green haired Princess which he had loved her since he set eyes on her during a chance encounter with the Royal Court of Pluto. He leaned forwards and placed his hand on the door. He wanted to say what was inside his heart that he loved her but pride and politics situation had the habit of getting in the way.

"Do you still have feeling for me, Taris?" Setsuna took a step closer towards him and raised her left hand to touch his shoulder.

"Couldn't we just go back the way if was before all of this happened, can't we put it aside and do what we both think is right." She said and was almost there.

"Perhaps . . ." Taris said, giving hope to the Plutonian Princess but it was false hope.

"In another time and life, we would have been given what we truly wanted. You and I both know that not everyone can be given what they truly desire. Those feeling for you have faded over time and I'm . . . not sure of what they are . . ."

"But . . ."

"I am truly sorry . . . Suna-Chan." He whispered her nickname that he given her when life was much simpler and all they had was each other.

Without a further word, Taris opened and close the door. He then leaned against the door slightly and sighed. He could just barely hear the soft sound of crying against the inch thick oak door and clenched his fist tightly. A pained emotional expression was clearly etched his face before taking a deep breath, Taris heading towards the courtyard where his shuttle was waiting for him.

Stepping out from a room further along the hallway was General Virden. He had a grim expression on his face as he watched carefully the Saturn Commander disappearing around the corner.

"This won't do at all," He whispered as he shook his head is disapproval.

**XXXXX**

**Immortal Realm . . . **

There was a bright flash of brilliant light as swirling portal materialised and opened up. Just as the portal was about to close, a weary and exhausted heavily robed figure. His head bowed low and his subtle body language showed the signs of heavy fatigue and he had almost tripped up on his loose robes as soon as he took a few steps forwards.

'The cosmic scales have been tipped too far and our chosen has to play a part in righting them. It is not for us to set things right. We cannot fight him who would bring death to the universe. Rather we use individuals as our tools' Chaos thought quietly as he started to recall some of the words that Eldar Father has used, the last time they had met.

"They aren't mere tools, Eldar Father." He muttered.

The dark robed figure sighed a little as for the first time he felt the mortal feeling known disappointment. His hopes in gaining the favour and support from the exiled Priestess had failed despite his best attempt to reconcile with her and to aid him. He had journeyed all the way into the restricted realm where no Immortal would dare venture into.

Chaos suddenly stopped and raised his head as he felt the familiar presence.

'She here . . .' He thought darkly. 'Why is she here?'

She definitely here and he had estimated that she was nearby. Drawing himself up to his full height, Chaos quickly chanted a few silent words as he envelop himself in a swirling darkness of Chaos and hoped that she had not detected his arrival. Taking a few steps forwards, he could just see the green colour of her jade robes.

'Hmm . . . what is she up to?' Chaos thought and decided to wait and see from afar rather than revealing himself.

"Where are you hiding?" A wandering Immortal shouted as she searched the many planes of existence for certain annoying Immortal.

She heard nothing just silence.

"Chaos, I know you are here somewhere! It's only a matter of time before I find you!" She threatened in a dangerous tone.

'She seems more chewed off than usual,' Chaos thought quietly.

More silence greeted her. Chaos continued to watch from afar, not daring to make a move. The swirling chaos voids was protecting him from Time's senses but only it he said in one spot, the slightly movement he made could give him away.

'Idiot! I have no time for this!' Time thought and was about to swiftly turn to leave, realising that he wasn't here. That is until she saw something interesting that caught her attention.

Her attention turned towards the large black marble table. The eyeless immortal steps forwards, her robes were now the colour of the deep sea and delicately picked up the random miniature statue from the table. The square table was divided by forty nine coloured squares. Most the squares were empty and only six contained small replicate miniatures of humanoid shape and appearance. The whole setup didn't seem to make to her, it seemed a little odd why this was here but then again, she really didn't want to know why goes through Chaos mind right now.

"Why does he always play with toys?" Time thought amusingly. "What a childish thing to do . . . what an immature thing to do." Chaos sighed in relief, she hadn't figured out what the purpose of the square table was.

She held the little statue between her fingers. The expression on her pale skinned face was a mixture of curiosity and intrigued, you couldn't really tell. Although she didn't have any eyes in her smooth pale face, didn't mean she was blind nor was it a disadvantage.

"Hmm . . ." Time moved the little miniature towards her face for closer examination.

She was slightly surprised at how detailed they were especially the craftsmanship of the facial features. The one that she was held in her fingers was of a black hair young man with a stylish pigtail. For split moment, a thought popped up in her head but quickly dismissed it. She then threw the miniature statue of Ranma into the air and snapped her fingers instantly. Time smiled in satisfaction as she watched the stature disintegrated into nothing. Seeing that she had wasted enough time in her fruitless search, she decides to search for the exclusive Immortal somewhere else.

Chaos waited for a few moments before dropping down his concealment wards and taking a few steps towards the marble table. Looking down at the table, Chaos wondered what was all that about and why did Time seem to be so threaten by Ranma Saotome or Ran Greystar. It wasn't like he was a threat to her . . .

Chaos paused at that thought.

"Perhaps she is . . . but why?" Chaos whispered.

He was intrigued by that thought and decided to investigate the issue further but first, other matters needed to be addressed first. Just as he was about to leave, Chaos raised his hand and opened his palm out. In a bright flash, a miniature replicate of Ranma Saotome appeared in his palm. Chaos smirked as he carefully placed the statue between the black mage and the shield maiden.

'Perfect.' Chaos thought.

**XXXXX**

**"**Star Battlecruiser _Prometheus_ . . . this is the Rhea Shuttle Two, requesting final clearance to land." Taris said and carefully manoeuvre the shuttle on it final vector and pitch.

Taris looked over towards Ranma and wondered what he was thinking about. The expression on his face told him that it was something that was bothering him as he hadn't said much during their return flight back to the Prometheus. He just kept looking out of the window or staring at his control panel. Something must have happened when he was with the Princess and was about to ask when a confirmation beep was heard as a feminine voice from one of the operatives on the battlecruiser replied to Taris' request.

"Approach Clearance Acknowledged. Please Proceed to Hanger Bay Three. Welcome Back Commander Madok, Commander Greystar."

"Thanks," Taris replied and quickly activated a set of runic controls on the right hand of his console. "We are proceeding to Hanger Bay Three. Switching controls to Prometheus guidance control now."

"Taris, Admiral Kyle is on communication channel two." Ranma said as he quickly rerouted the channel to Taris' console.

Taris nodded as a small window appearing on his screen. "Commander Madok, I trust that your journey has gone well?"

Taris nodded. "Indeed . . . Admiral Kyle, gather all our senior commanders and officers in the war room."

Kyle's facial expression from a sombre mood changed in a look of utter seriousness.

"It shall be done as soon as you landed. May I ask what this is about?" Kyle asked in a low tone. "It's been awhile since we assemble the military council, the last time was during the Akagi rebellion near the outer colonies.

Taris shook his head. Ranma looked up from his console. He didn't like the idea but if it meant that people will be saved from raiders, he would do it. Protecting those that cannot defend themselves is one of the duties of a martial artist. He remembered the oath of duty he took when he was joined the Saturn Military, which was quite similar to the ideals that he swore to himself when he was training in China. At least this was Taris plan of action that they were following, not General Virden.

"I understand your concerns. Admiral Kyle." Taris said in a reassuring voice. "I cannot say anymore."

Kyle nodded on the view screen. "I await your arrival, Admiral Kyle out."

Taris closed the communication channel and turned his chair to face Ranma. He didn't like the silence between them, and decided to get to the heart of the matter. He wanted to know what was bothering Ranma, perhaps he could help but only if he wanted to be helped. Whatever was bothering him, Taris was sure that he would try his best to find a solution.

"Taris," Ranma said in a casual tone of voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" Taris inquired. Outward he appeared to be focusing on what he was doing as he took his time to input the full vector and pitch coordinates in the computer.

"Can I ask you something?" Ranma asked unsure on how to approach the topic.

Taris paused and looked towards to Ranma. "You want to know what happened between me and the Plutonian Princess."

Ranma nodded in acknowledgement. Taris sighed inwards. It wasn't a subject he really felt comfortable with. Taris hadn't even told Ranma about his appointment as overall theatre commander by the Princess of Pluto yet.

"Nothing of interest," Taris said. Ranma just stared at Taris, not believing that nothing happened.

"Oh, come on, something must have happened." Ranma even thought of resorting to using his cute mode when he was in his cursed form. All he needed was a glass of cold water and . . .

Ranma blinked as the sudden realisation dropped on him like a ton of bricks in speaking terms. Taris raised an eyebrow as he saw the look on Ranma's face, from where he was sat. Ranma's face looked like he was a deer staring down oncoming car headlights on a cold midnight.

"Ran," Taris asked.

Ranma blinked again, as the realisation of his cursed form dawned on him.

"Ran?" Taris asked again but in a concern tone of voice. "Is something the matter?"

Ranma blinked for the third and shook his head to snap himself out of his shock realisation. Sparing a quick glance towards Taris that figuring out that he must have spaced out for quite a bit judging by the look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Taris repeated his question and was about to get up from his seat and shake him to snap him out of it.

"Huh," Ranma said, faking an expression of confusion. "What did you say?"

"Ah, finally a response," Taris said. "You had me worried there."

"So what happened up there?" Taris asked, tapping the side of his head to emphasise the point he was making. "It must have been something of interest for you to be spacing out all of a sudden?

'Damn, think Ranma, think! What am I going to say to him? I definitely can't mention about my curse, he doesn't know about it yet nor my life in Nerima. Erm . . . err . . .' Ranma thought quickly.

"It's about Takashi." Ranma managed to say.

'Ah, nuts!' Ranma berated himself for bring that topic up. He had hoped to keep it quiet and sighed inwards, blaming his other curse of the foot in mouth.

"What about Colonel Takashi?" Taris inquired.

"Well, does Takashi always act like that with everyone?" Ranma asked vaguely.

"Ran, I don't have the clue what you are on about?" Taris said, looking slightly confused by Ranma's actions.

"You don't suppose Takashi is . . . erm . . . you know a bit that way . . ." He gestured in an awkward way to emphasise the point but just couldn't force himself to say it.

Ranma bowed his head down and said it in a very low tone of voice, almost a whisper. "A bit gay . . ."

Taris blinked as he had just managed to hear it. There was a moment of silence. Taris chuckle at first which then turned in laughter when he realise what Ranma was getting at. "That's a good one, Ran."

"What? Hey, I'm serious here." Ranma asked. "Oh, come on, tell me, Taris."

Taris laugher stopped as he looked at Ranma in surprise and curiosity.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Taris asked.

Ranma nodded. "Well . . . Colonel Takashi goes by another name and position."

"Like . . . I don't suppose he would be . . ." Ranma wondered, perhaps he was an influential noble or related to one of the royal members of Uranus or something like that. Perhaps he came from a similar background like Taris was.

Taris grinned. "For starters, it's not he, it's she."

"Huh?" Ranma stared at him. "Err . . ."

"In court, she goes by the name of Princess Haruka, Senshi of Uranus. Takashi is her other name when she in charge of the Neptune Defence Taskforce." Taris answered and tapped on his chin as he recalled something. "She is like the perfect example of a tomboy, dresses up like a guy mostly with the exception of going to those Royal Lunar Balls."

"Ah, now I understand," Ranma said, hugely relieved whilst at the same totally embarrassed by the situation he had gotten himself into. Taris just stared at Ranma as his face just turned bright red.

'Hang on second, Takashi . . . erm . . . Haruka is a Princess and a Senshi like Hotaru!' Ranma realised and kept repeating to himself that the quick kiss was just a simple friendly gesture or perhaps even a traditional custom of battle or something.

"Why do you ask?" Taris was about to ask but after a few second to piece together the pieces together especially the current look on his face. He simply shook his head in dismay.

"Never mind . . . whatever it is, I just don't want to know." Taris said, turning his attentions at the controls.

Ranma nodded and decided to change the issue immediately.

"So where do you want me in this campaign? I suppose this will be like the old days." Ranma asked.

Taris was quiet as he closed his eyes. He knew that he could rely on Ran for anything he assign him to, no matter how dangerous or suicidal the task was. Ran was a man of many talents and skills. His greatest talent was his ability to adapt and change when the situation demands it. It was this talent that had saved him on many times and those under his command. Ran was sure as stubborn as a mule and perhaps arrogant at times but one thing that he knew was that Ran would never give up even if the situation looked hopeless.

Taris slowly opened his eyes and turned his chair towards Ranma.

"Taris, what do you want me to do?" Ranma asked again.

"Ran Greystar, I want you to return to Saturn. I want you to take full command of the Saturn forces while I am away. You have my full authority on all matters." Taris replied, his voice full of authority. "Your duty is with the Princess." He added, cutting off any chance of protest.

Ranma was taken back this as Taris would never express his full name unless it was important. Seeing the determine look in his eyes, Ranma nodded.

"I understand," Ranma said in quiet voice. Taris nodded and turned back to the control panel. There were a few moments of silence as the two friends continued to perform final checks as the hanger bay was directly ahead of them. Taris cast a quick glance over to Ranma.

"Ran," said Taris in a softer voice.

"Yeah," Ranma said.

"Please give my best wishes to the Princess when you see her."

Ranma couldn't help but smile. "Sure, it is the least I can do."

Taris nodded.

**XXXXX**

Saturn Palace . . .

It has been almost four weeks according to Ranma since the brief meeting with the mysterious hooded stranger and so far nothing had turned up regarding their brief but cryptic conversation. He was right about one thing, his memories were slowly returning back to him but in chunks and drips rather than an even flow. Since returning back from Pluto under the direct order from Taris Madok, he was kinda glad to return and wasn't surprise to see Hotaru waiting patiently at the entrance of the spaceport. Having spent time with Hotaru, Ranma was beginning to wonder would he be able to prevent whatever it was that was going to happen in time was the main doubt that had been plaguing Ranma's mind. Most of the inquiries he had done on Saturn uncovered nothing nor reveal any clues about the stranger's warning apart from the occasion battles and skirmishes on the outer rims of the Solar system.

"Ran?" A soft voice was heard.

Ranma snapped himself out of his trail of thoughts and promptly turned to see a beautiful girl in a dress gown that matched her hair and eyes. He could help but admire her beauty and radiance as she stood at the doorway of his room.

"Yes, Hotaru, I'm here." Ranma said, just managing to regain the use of his voice and mind. "What seems to be the problem? It doesn't suppose it had anything to do with that one night?" He teased her as she turned a shade of bright red.

"Ran!" Hotaru exclaimed and looked around to see if anyone heard what he had said and glared at him. It wasn't one of the piecing stone cold glares that would petrify someone on the spot. More like a playful and sultry look that she only reserved for Ran, her fiancée.

Ranma chuckled which was soon joined by the joyful laugher from Hotaru. "Come in," He said as he made his way forward to meet her in the centre of his chamber.

The Royal Princess of Saturn and Senshi of the Silence walked up to Ranma a.k.a. Ran Greystar and pressed a silver envelope into his hand while also taking the opportunity to land a quick kiss. Ranma returned the loving gesture before examining the item in his hand. It was a silver envelope with elegant golden marking around the edges and turned the envelope over to see it was clearly addressed to Ran Greystar. Upon closer inspection, it was definitely a royal invitation of some importance as it bore the emblem seal of the Moon Crest. Sparing an inquisitive glance towards his fiancée, Ranma could that she also received the same invitation as she waved it in front of him.

"What is this for?" Ranma asked her.

"Open it to find out, silly." Hotaru smiled happily.

Ranma did so quickly and read the contents of the invitation.

"It's a Royal Invitation from Queen Serenity at the Moon Palace to invite you and me to the royal ball. We will be leaving in a few hours to get our trip to Earth and the Moon underway." Hotaru said as she winced at the memories of the previous royal balls that she went to. Ranma nodded at the trip planned but happened to notice something that worried him.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Ranma asked as stepped towards her and grasped her hands in his. He was concerned about the way her confidence and morale level would suddenly dropped which would be mostly commonly associated with Ryoga's depression in his experience.

"Please, tell me." Ranma said kindly in attempt to make her open up.

"It's nothing really, now that I am with you." Hotaru said as she looked up into his eyes and saw what questioning look on his face. She kept no secrets with him and she wasn't about to start now as she began to explain in brief.

Feeling the warmth that they shared, Hotaru gathered her confidence.

"When you were gone, there were rumours that were circulating when I went to these lunar royal celebrations alone. Some had said you left, as you wanted to be away from me as possible because of my destructive powers. Others say that you found someone and didn't have the guts to break up with me in fear of my reaction." Hotaru said as she broke eye contact and looked down at her purple gown.

Ranma instantly wrapped his arms around her slightly smaller frame and hugged her tightly. She melted in his warm embrace and sighed in content and gently wrapped his around his waist.

"You really didn't believe that did you? I would never do that to you, I would rather die." Ranma whispered in her ear. Hotaru gently pushed away from him for some space in their embrace and shook her head before resuming their embrace.

"So what happened to you?" Hotaru whispered, hoping for answer for his absence.

"I just got lost until I found you." Ranma honestly answered and wondered if this was himself saying this or Ran Greystar.

Hotaru accepted his reason for now, not wanting to force or pressurising him for explanation. She would inquire about it when he was ready as she trusted him completely. Ranma was surprised, normally he would probably put his foot right into it by now as the whole situation was seemingly going perfectly and the weird thing was that he was half expecting some sort of mallet or sharp object thrown at him. Until he realised that he was in the past according to that mysterious mortal.

The embrace lasted a few moments before Hotaru reluctantly broke it and smiled genuinely at her fiancée.

"See you, later, Ran. I have to get ready for the long trip. You better dress nice." Hotaru mischievously winked at him. "I can't wait to see the reaction from the other princess. They are going to be so jealous when they see you with me."

"As you wish, Princess, I am at your service." Ranma bowed in a formal gesture as she left his room in spirited mood. As she moved out of his vision, Ranma turned around and looked at his invitation and thought seriously about the warning he was given by the faceless immortal. Perhaps going to this lunar ball would give him more clues.

As Ranma placed his invitation on his desk, he looked out of the window and cast his worries out for the moment.

"Heh, I think of it later." Ranma swiftly made his way out. "I wonder if Earth has changed."

'At least Hotaru is happy so I'm fine about that.'

'What can possibly go wrong at a Moon Kingdom Lunar Ball? It's not like something going to happen there. I can see it going to be one dull and boring dance.'

Meanwhile . . . at the Plutonian Palace

A blond haired Envoy stood up straight, making sure that he was presentable as he had a private audience with the Princess of Pluto. He was dressed in the distinctive colours of the Neptunium Royal Court. Standing behind the nervous envoy were two females shield maidens from the Neptune Royal Bodyguard Regiment They were carefully carrying a rather large object covered completely in aqua coloured drape. Also in the anteroom, in each corner were armed Plutonian Royal Guards as they watched their every move.

A long green haired noble woman of esteem birth entered from the far side of the anteroom. She wore a long gown of green silk with a far stole and an ornate headdress of shining silver and jewels. She was almost painfully beautiful but there was cunning intelligence in her eyes.

The Neptunium Envoy quickly performed an elaborate gesture of salute and stepped forwards, bowing his head and dropping to one knee before the Princess. The Shield Maidens took a careful step forwards, making sure not to drop the large object between them.

"You may speak," Setsuna said.

"Honoured Princess, I am a humble Servant from the Neptune Royal House, I bring a lavish gift from the Princess of Neptune as a sign of our every lasting friendship between the house of Pluto and Neptune."

Setsuna notice the rather large object behind him and looked down at the bowed Envoy.

"Reveal this gift to me," She demanded, she held her transformation pen behind her back in case this was some sort of trickery as a precaution.

The Envoy smiled and lifted his head and clicked his fingers towards the Shield Maidens. The two of the Plutonian Guards took on a defensive stance, moving in front of the Princess in a protective barrier whilst the others took an offensive stance, ready to attack.

Setsuna relaxed a little as soon as the protective drape was removed to reveal what seemed to be a large oval mirror. Thousands of gems and jewels were imbedded around the silver frame and filigree rim. Setsuna couldn't sense any magic or protective spells cast on the mirror.

"A Neptunium Royal Heirloom, a gift from our Royal House. A thousand years old and has been passed down from generation to generation. The Neptune Princess saw it a fitting gift for someone such as you." The Envoy said and bowed his head lowly.

The Two Shield Maidens stepped back as the Captain of the Plutonian Royal Guard stepped toward the mirror and checked to see if there were any hidden compartments or device in the mirror frame.

The Captain shook his head. "It's clean, My Lady."

The Plutonian Guards relaxed their stances and took a step back upon hearing their Captain's answer. Setsuna nodded as she turned to face the envoy.

"Tell them that we are grateful for such as lavish gift and we accept." Setsuna said and clicked her fingers as two house servants enter the chamber and started to carry the royal gift away.

The Envoy raised his head and nodded before rising to his feet.

"I will see to it personally that the message gets through directly, Princess." He said and stepped back out of the antechamber, his head bowed along the way.

Setsuna nodded and turned to leave the antechamber swiftly.

TBC . . .

**XXXXX**

**Author Notes: **

In the next chapter, I will focus on the Sailor Moon and Slayers cast members . . .

In Juuban . . . will the PRINCESS OF SAILLUNE win her case over the PRINCESS OF THE MOON KINDGDOM on the subject of truth and justice? Where the hell are the Youma when you need them?

Whilst in Nerima . . . why is Ukyo acting so weirdly? Now that Ranma is out of the picture, will Kuno and Ryoga finally make their move? Will Cologne figure out who was responsible? Can Lina Inverse finally accept her curse or will it be burnt Zelgadis on the menu?

Everything will be told in the next chapter . . .

**Chapter Nine – Truth and Secrets**

Please send your comments and constructive criticism to: 

Version 1.0: 19/02/2005

Version 2.0: 06/03/2005


	9. 9 Truth and Secrets

**Ranma ½/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or Slayers. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka. All relevant characters belong to their respective creators. This story was created solely for non-profit entertainment purposes.

**Perfect Chaos**

**By Montymouse**

**Chapter Nine – Truth and Secrets**

**XXXXX**

**Timeline: Present Japan.**

**Location: Japan, Nerima District.**

Lina Inverse awoke with a jolt. The Sorceress was sitting upright on a soft futon. Beads of sweat clearly evident on her forehead. Her long red hair was tousled and she was breathing hard. Her eyes darted around in slight panic and confusion.

"Lina?" a stern harsh voice sounded in the darkness. Lina turned her head towards the source of the voice.

"Are you . . ." the voice paused, "Is there anything I can do for you? Is your sister haunting you again in your dreams?"

Lina shot him a dark look before sighing. Although she was petrified of her sister, Luna Inverse, it wasn't the case. It was something completely different and it scared her. Lifting her head up, she looked to her left at the far end of the room and recognises the familiar presence of her companion, Zelgadis Greywords. He was a skilled mercenary by trade and was very difficult to kill due to the fact he was cursed to become a chimera made of rock, golem, blue demon and human by Rezo the Red Priest.

"No, Zel," she replied eventually. "Just a bad dream . . . damn, it was only a dream but it was so real and vivid. I actually felt that I was going to die . . ."

Lina shook her head and hutched over slightly; clutching her forehead as her long loose hair covered her face entirely much to Lina's chagrin. She wasn't used to the recent changes to her physical shape and appearance.

"No, it was just a dream." She admitted and smirked at her companion.

Zelgadis was sat cross-legged and had his back against the wall. His crafted sword was rested across his lap. Zelgadis took a second or so to study her. It was clear to him that she was trying to convince herself than him that it was only a dream. To get that reaction out of her must have been very interesting, he thought quietly. He was still brewing over that fact for letting the brown haired girl tricking them into eating that pancake dish . . . what did she call it? Ah, yes, an Okonomiyaki, whatever was in that dish must have been powerful sedative to knock them out into a deep slumber. He vowed that girl and her tricks wouldn't fool him again.

A moment passed between them.

"If I may . . . what sort of dream did you have?" Zelgadis broke the silence.

Lina immediately first thought to refuse to answer his question but decide to go ahead, perhaps it would help her clear her mind to get off her chest, she thought.

"Very well, Zel." She looked out through the window before turning her attention at Zelgadis. "It was a strange one . . . I mean it involved you, me, Gourry and Amelia. We were all making out way through the underground crystal labyrinth towards the Black Tower."

'Black Tower?' thought Zelgadis. He was familiar with the name but couldn't confirm it, as there was thousands of references to that particular name. Zelgadis said nothing and nodded as Lina continued explaining her dream.

"Apparently you, Zel . . ." Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "You suggested that we take a special shortcut you knew that should take round the side of labyrinth. Several hours later of trekking through all sorts of traps and pitfalls, we were within reach of our destination as we could see the dark spire of the Black Tower piecing the sky. We were close, very close."

"So what happen next?" Zelgadis inquired.

"Hmm . . . the path led under a precarious overhang. I can remember looking up at the overhang as we walked directly beneath it. The jagged rock spirals looked like the teeth of an ancient earth dragon and we were simply strolling along its tongue. We continued on for a few hours until we reach a long stone bridge over a vast chasm."

Lina closed her eyes as if she was picturing the next few events.

"We were all stood on the edge of the chasm, I remember Gourry picking up a pebble and tossing it into the foggy abyss. We never did hear the sound of the pebble hitting rock bottom as we began to cross the bridge. Ahead on the far side of the chasm was the hidden cavern entrance that led directly into the Black Tower."

Zelgadis notice her breathing went at a slower pace. Her expression was of concentration.

"We were roughly half across the bridge when suddenly out of nowhere there was a white haired woman stood before us. She warned us to turn back or face the consequences."

"What did this woman look like? Was she powerful?" Zelgadis decide to inquire into this stranger.

Lina had a pained expression on her face as if she was having a hard time picturing the woman from her dream.

"Err . . . she was definitely powerful, Zel. Her skin was black as ebony. Her eyes were brilliant blue She was dressed in strange wizard garb and robe. She had in one hand a rune carved silver staff and a glowing long sword in the other."

Zelgadis had no clue on the person Lina was describing and judging by her expression, she had no clue either. Strangely Zelgadis couldn't help but look deeply into her eyes.

"Zel, stop that! You are freaking me out!" Lina picked up a small round pillow and threw at him.

Zelgadis blinked as the pillow slid down his face. He suddenly realised he was staring at her longer than he should have.

"Sorry Lina," he said quietly. "I couldn't help but notice the colour of your eyes. They used to be red but now . . . they are completely blue also it not the only thing that's changed. You're . . ."

"Zelgadis . . . Say another word and I will roast you alive," Lina warned him.

Zelgadis stopped to heed her warning and wisely worded what he going to say.

"I thought you would be happy." Zelgadis said in low voice.

"Oh shut up!" Lina said and folded her arms around her considerable larger bust. "It's isn't my own body. I don't like it, someone is going to pay."

"Why not? I wouldn't you like someone to call you cute and busty rather that flat-chested, brainless, breastless sorceress"

Zelgadis suddenly realised his mistake and shielded himself as best he could. Knowing that if he were to survive, this room along with entire building would go up in flames in seconds.

Lina snapped and stood up and cupped her hands together as spark of light suddenly appeared.

"Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!"

Then nothing happened, the spark was gone . . . Zelgadis sported a large sweat drop whilst Lina had a serious expression of confusion. She repeated the same spell over and over again to no avail. Zelgadis on the other hand was now, curious. Perhaps the curse of her new body had prevented her from using any of her Shamanism fire magic.

"Dammit! Now I'm can't use my magic!" Lina wailed.

Zelgadis shook his head at her slightly childish antics. Although he was appeared to emotionless but deep down he was actually relieved not to roasted but then again it would mean her effectiveness in a fight would mean they would be in pickle if they were against some powerful opponent.

"Lina, will you just calm down, I'm sure it is only temporary . . . "

'I think,' thought Zelgadis. Lina soon calmed down and sat down back on the futon.

Zelgadis took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "Lina . . . please continued with your dream if you can."

Lina scratched her head, trying to recall more about the dream. "Err . . . let me think."

Zelgadis was wondering whether asking her about his dream had been such a good idea after all. Something about what she said was bothering him. He didn't understand why but it bothered him.

"Hmm, Zel . . . I remember there was a sense of great urgency to get to the Black Tower but I don't know why. Anyway we ignored the Priestess and tried to rush her before she could stop us then . . ." Lina shivered at the thought.

"Then what?" prodded Zelgadis.

"All hell broke loose . . . Amelia was the first to go went down with lightning strike. You fell to knee as a magic bolt tore through your knee and was then flung back across the other side of the chasm by some invisible fist . . ."

'She must be pretty powerful to take me out,' thought Zelgadis seriously.

"Gourry managed to take her in hand to hand combat with his Sword of Light. I thought for sure that she would be defeated or at least provide a distraction for me to cast a spell at her. I mean she seemed like a Priestess and they are no renown for their swordsmanship."

"Let me guess . . . you underestimated her, didn't you." Zelgadis assumed.

Lina nodded. "Gourry went the same way as you did, she was good . . . Very good."

"She looked at me with a sad expression and teleported right in front of me, right before I could react. As soon as she touched my forehead, I suddenly received an explosion of colour and image flood through my mind. That was when I woke up."

"Sounds like you had a terrible dream, but that's all it was I suppose, a dream." Zelgadis tried to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" Lina looked at him with slight suspicion. Zelgadis nodded.

"We better get out of here before she comes back. We don't know what she wants with us but I am not waiting around to find out." He said and got up to feet, buckling the sword to his waist and throwing on his hooded cloak.

Lina did the same and gathered her things from the chair. Lina looked at him to see if he was ready.

"Good idea, Zel . . . We better finds out more about this weird place as much as we can, perhaps there might be some food or treasure about."

Zelgadis paused and nodded. "You're body might change but your mind hasn't changed the slightest." Lina chuckled.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Lina asked.

Zelgadis shrugged. "Don't know . . . either way you would have tried to roast me alive."

Lina paused for a moment and grinned. "Where now, Zel?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Zelgadis replied.

**Location: Undefined, a realm outside time and space.**

The tide had indeed been turning but was it too late to affect the outcome. A new force had entered the battle but was it too little too late. Chaos could not have imagined what would follow when he decides to experiment with this Ranma Saotome. He could not have foreseen the dangers of opening such a Pandora Box. The strange woman whom he had met in the restricted realm had emerged from the dimensional gateway into the unsuspecting material world.

Chaos was convinced she was simply looking for her son. She had sought him out and opened up the gateway. He soon discovers that her powers could potentially be infinite greater than his own. Like his action of opening up a connecting gateway without adverse ill effects or drainage.

When he had returned back to his own realm, the events have changed whatever for the better good or evil. He learnt one thing from his experience. Their own spirit plane was devoid of things. They were masters of time and space. They were also masters of the intellectual skills. They possessed powers that were outside the understanding of mortal creatures.

Chaos found he was completely bored.

This woman he had encountered evidently wielded some power almost equal to the powerful mages in this timeline. Perhaps she would be able to teach them something if she wanted to, what would she do once she found him?

Chaos could only stand back and watch. There nothing he was going to do at the moment. The present and future was beginning to severely affect by the events in the pass. The consequences of these were showing and signs of change had begun.

Everything rested on the decision that Ranma Saotome/Ran Greystar.

If he knew the outcome, it wouldn't be any fun. Chaos simply lay back and watched.

**XXXXX**

**Timeline: Silver Millennium.**

**Location: Saturn, The Royal Capital.**

Ran Greystar also known as Ranma Saotome stood in the window of the fifth floor of the west wing of the palace, watching the beautiful horizon, his youthful face etched with new lines born from his concern and worry about his future. From time to time he would glance across at the purple furnished bed in the room, where the Princess of Saturn lay sleeping. A blissful smile etched across her face. The past week or so Hotaru Tomoe was content and happy for a long time. Her mood and aura had not gone unnoticed by the royal servants and guards working within the palace. They were pleaded that the Princess was doing well and much to the relief of her mother, Queen Shonai. It sounded like Ran Greystar sudden return was like a miracle. Hotaru Tomoe was beginning to show signs that she was enjoying life rather than on sorrow and depression.

"Hotaru," whispered Ranma.

The long window of the high room allowed the sunlight to play across her delicate features, her black ebony hair contrasting with her pale white skin enhanced her beauty further when the sun climbed out from beyond the clouds.

Ranma then looked out of the window, apparently counting the aged blossom trees in the royal garden below, drumming his fingers on the balcony marble rail as if he was impatient. His thoughts turned to a more serious pressing nature. It had been awhile since he last received any contact or message from the Saturn expedition or from Taris Madok. Ranma shook his head. He should be more patience and calm. He knew that if anything were to happen to him or the Saturn expedition, he would be the first to know about it. He knew enough about Taris Madok that he would leave him in the dark without proper reason.

Ranma subconsciously moved his hand over the crafted pommel of his Longsword that was strapped to his waist, sheathed in a black scabbard. He felt confident in using bladed weapons thanks to his training at the Saturn facilities and that his memories were now fused and much mores table, which was good but also made it very difficult to tell them apart. He felt no conflict with both set of memories but he could help feel that there was something being withheld from him, something dark and secretive. Ranma just shrugged, it would eventually be revealed to him.

Occasionally there and then, he would think about what was happening back in his other life, back in Nerima with the usual chaos and disorder. He would think about the people there and not forgetting the most important of them all, Akane Tendo.

Did he still have feeling for her? Did she have feeling for him after all he had been through?

He didn't know and even if she did have feeling for him, she wasn't showing the signs.

Maybe he was too stubborn and clueless to pick up on these signs if there were any?

All this thinking bought up another serious question. If there were the slimmest chance of returning back to his timeline and resuming his troubled and hectic life, would he take the opportunity? Even if it meant leaving Hotaru side forever to do, would he do that to her.

Ranma was about to put some serious thought in that question. He happened to turn towards the bed. His answer was staring back at him. She was wide wake now and smiled when she made eye contract. She slowly got out of her bed and wrapped the bed blanket around her body and held it tightly across her chest. She softly walked over towards him and stop just short before him. Impulsively she took his hand in her and, after a moment's hesitation; he relaxed his fingers, so that they linked lightly through her. It was a curiously affectionate gesture from a man, whose whole persona radiated hardness and efficiency, but it comforted him and he allowed himself to relax.

Hotaru then slightly leaned into his side and cuddled his arm sighing contentedly. She had a friend, a protector and a lover, what more could she possibly asks for.

"Ran," she said softly.

"Yes, Hotaru," he responded.

"What are thinking right now?" she asked.

"My future," Ranma replied honestly.

"Oh, what about you're future?" She yawed cutely.

Ranma took a short deep breath. Should he tell the truth about what he knows or should he protect her from the threats that are to come, he thought.

"Hotaru, there might be time when I might not there for you always. I might be assigned to duties or missions that require me to be away from you for periods of time. For the time being, I am assigned to be your protector but remember we will be together in the heart and soul. You must understand we have a duty to . . ."

"Ran, I know someone is out trying to kill you so do not deny it," she said abruptly.

Ranma was slightly startled by her statement. He then looked at her and saw something in her eyes. Her facial feature and body language took on a serious expression that was more suited the Senshi of the Silence than Princess of Saturn. It was just like the time when he first met her.

"Until we find out who that person is, you need someone to guard you. And I wouldn't be so cocky or skilled about how tough you are, Ran Greystar . . . because I reckon I could break you in half if I really wanted to."

"Hotaru . . ." Ranma said unsure about himself.

Hotaru simply stared straight out of the balcony window.

"So please do not treat me like some sort of airhead clumsy Princess who has no clue on what really goes on beyond the walls of this palace. The fact is that I don't think I need your protection. I've survived for so long without you or anyone to help me." Hotaru said with a steel edge in her tone of voice.

After what seemed a very long time, Hotaru breathed out slowly and looked up at him and saw the shock expression on Ranma's face. Within a second her merciless expression and aura softened and took on a more regretful look.

"I'm sorry, Ran," she immediately clamped onto his arm tightly. She was afraid that she might have pushed him away by her sudden cold words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said . . ." she began to say and buried into his arm, tears forming in corners of her eyes.

Hotaru felt her tears brushed away by Ranma's index finger and look slightly with hope in her heart.

Ranma mentally kicked himself, he should have known better; this wasn't Akane Tendo he was dealing with. This was someone he could rely upon as a partner rather than a burden. She far capable than any warrior he had ever met despite what father had tried to instil into him about the weakness of women.

"Ran," she hoped as she disentangled from his arm and took a step back.

"Hotaru," Ranma said softly. "I should be the one to apologise. I should have known better not to have underestimated you." He began to say in earnest. "You are far skilled than anyone I had fought before, and believe when I see talented young warrior, I know it." Ranma said honestly and from the bottom of his heart.

"I am a fool. I'm sorry," Ranma bowed his head lowly. "Please no more tears, just you're smile is more than enough for me."

"I am honoured to have you as my protector, Princess, and to have you in life," Ranma added, his head remained bowed.

A split moment passed and Ranma was worried that he might have offended her but did raise his eyes up at her. His moment of worry and concern was soon answered when he almost lost his balance when she immediately glomp onto him tightly. Ranma felt the air in his lungs escaped in that moment. It also made him wonder if she was the one who set the particular trend in Amazon vice like glomping, they were in the past so it was that far a long shot, Ranma thought to himself.

"Ran," she cried happily. Ranma suddenly found himself holding on the blanket that was wrapped around her naked body.

"I'm glad you understand me," Hotaru whispered under her breath, she wasn't going to lose him no matter what the cost. Ranma heard her and wrapped his arms around her and gently guided her away from the balcony window and away from prying eyes.

"At least I don't have to worry about you now constantly," Ranma whispered. Hotaru was lost in the blissful moment of happiness to be puzzled by his statement.

Hotaru let her eyes close momentarily. She was hungry for the attention and security of someone she could completely trust. For the first time in her life she was now looking forward to the future as long as Ran was in her life.

Ranma had his answer now. His feeling for her was felt right.

**Location: Deep Space, the 'Rebellion' Base of Operations. **

"I told you once before. We're already at war." A long dark haired woman in a studded spiked inlaid outfit walked along the metallic causeway.

A mysterious woman was walked beside her. Her hood shrouded her entire face and magical enchantments to prevent her identify seen. The only clue to her identity was the rune etched platinum ring on her right finger.

"Yes, sister, you are especially with your little incident. You have been causing a lot of trouble within the outer colonies. But 'we' have known the political game for many long years under iron rule of that tyrant Queen Serenity."

"If you and Metallia succeed in the corrupting and mobilising the Earth forces in a war against the Moon Kingdom, you can expect our support. Our armies must mount simultaneously strikes against other planetary kingdoms. Saturn is sure to be among the first. It's better to attack now than to suffer her wraith of the silence later." She stated carefully.

"You're probably right, sister," she said with a shrug. "I just wish that your weren't indeed. What would they say about your presence amongst the rebellion?"

"That has nothing for you to be concern about, Beryl. As long as the preparations are complete. I will uphold my end of the deal." She said calmly.

"What about the Time Witch?" Beryl snared, knowing that all their carefully laid plans could fall through if she informs Serenity of their impending invasion.

The mysterious woman laughed. "Don't fret about the Senshi of Time, she is already been taken care of, she might even prove to the key player in our plan to destroy our enemies."

Beryl glared at her, not completely trusting her in her methods. "Are you sure?"

"It's been taken care of, Sister. We have nothing to fear from her. Our main concern is the Saturn Defence Force and Commander Taris Madok, they poses the threat to our force. Unlike the other planetary kingdoms forces who are weak and incompetent. They rely on the Moon and Earth forces to support them. The Saturnian's Military High Command are wary of everyone." The mysterious woman pointed out.

Beryl simply shrugged off the point.

"Without strong leadership, the Saturn Military Defence forces will fall, it just matter of how long they managed to hold out against us." She chuckled at the plan she had laid out for him.

She imagined the way Taris Madok would feel if, as a citizen of Saturn, he were to find himself press-ganged into some remote war while his homeworld was attacked. Although of course he knew that it wasn't a war that could remain remote forever, his attention would not be entirely focused on rebellion, sooner or later word would get out to him about the impending invasion. If Saturn fell to Dark Kingdom forces, then the Inner Planets could not be far behind relatively quickly.

"Already there are agents who have infiltrated the Saturn Military High Command, it was hard and many were picked up somehow by Commander Ran Greystar." Beryl said.

"Ran Greystar," the hooded woman said. "How he managed to survive the assassination attempt is beyond me."

"You have already think underestimated him twice now," Beryl inquired. "Did you see him die or did you just imagine it?"

The mysterious woman didn't respond to her statement.

"Not saying anything? Heh, that's a first even for you," Beryl commented in a sarcastic manner.

"We have more urgent manner to concern ourselves," the mysterious woman said.

"I have been invited to attend the Lunar Ball for the Moon Princess. I heard that it will be their last of their fancy dance parties."

Beryl said nothing.

**Location: Achenar, Staging Post of the Alliance. **

Achenar is a barren desert world. Not a single river breaks the monotony of its lands and it would seem a lifeless wasteland if it was for the massive colony bubbles which housed the population of the people of Achenar safely from the planet's hostile and difficult environment. Heat rises from the sands like a living thing. It shimmers and rolls over the dunes.

High above the atmosphere of Achenar, the Saturn Star Class Battlecruiser _Prometheus_ slowly and carefully dropped into low orbit towards the docking space station that remained stationary over the planetary settlement colony. The _Prometheus _was the flagship and pride of the Saturn Orbital fleet and was now undertaking preparations for its crucial role in the taskforce organised to suppress the growing rebellion and to locate and destroy the rumoured planet killer weapon that was used to destroy the Aolave colony. Lord Commander of the Saturn Military, Taris Madok was overseer of the taskforce. He elected by the Princess of Pluto as the person most capable of handling this vital assignment much to the chagrin and displeasure of certain military officers within the alliance of the Outer Planets. As the docking mechanisms clamped onto the _Prometheus_ within the docking station bay, refuelling and re-supply units were sent out and tended to the ship requirements.

Saturn Lord Commander Taris Madok, Admiral Kyle Ascot and select senior officers descended towards the planet's surface via secure short-range teleportation devices. Upon arriving on the planet's surface, Taris and Kyle were escorted towards the heart of the colony where military operations were underway. Entering the command headquarters, Taris clenched his jaw slightly as soon as he saw a certain Commander of the Neptune Taskforce, Virden Aster. He was surrounded by monitor screens and reams of data printouts in the centre of the command operation. Virden was a thin, angular, harried man who preferred to work in the shadow rather than front line work. Taris' initial reaction to him was reflected by a look of irritation as soon as he caught sight of him in the hallway. Virden straightened his posture and brush down his dark uniform.

"Ah, Lord Commander Madok," he said in sharp strong tone of voice as he approach to greet them. "I was beginning to wonder when you would be turning up here, better late than never, I would say, Commander Madok."

Virden nodded and shook the hand of Madok companion. "Welcome Admiral Ascot."

Kyle did the same gesture in return. "General Virden."

It was at this point that Virden notice the absence of Commander Greystar. A sly grin appeared across his features as he realised that he wasn't with them and it was one less thing he had to deal with from the Saturn Military command.

"Where is Colonel Ten'ou?" Taris inquired as he or Kyle observed there was none from the Uranus Defence force present anywhere.

Virden paused, his expression darkened slightly. "The Colonel is engaged with private matters. I have received word that they will be joining us shortly."

Virden turned and beckoned them onwards.

"Come, we have much to do to destroy this so-called rebellion." He said, relishing the challenge ahead.

Admiral Kyle shared an uneasy look with Taris, who moved to stand alongside the commander.

"He seems to be in a rush," observed Kyle in a hush tone. "Do you think we can rely on him?"

"Indeed, he is," agreed Taris. "I don't trust him to feed my dog nevertheless command a taskforce. Unfortunately by Princess of Pluto command, we are locked in this alliance until it is over."

"Hmm . . . let's get this over with. The sooner we are on our way back to Saturn, the happier I will be."

Taris nodded.

'I wonder what Ranma is doing right now,' Taris thought wondering if he made the correct decision regarding his involvement in the campaign.

A few hours later, two men representing Queen Shonai of Saturn were walking down after a gruelling and tiresome meeting with General Virden and elected representatives from the outer colonies.

"I had wished for more from the meeting, and from General Virden," Kyle said in the dimly lit corridor of the headquarters on the planet Achenar.

"Three weeks of preparation isn't enough for countering this rebellion, reorganising the various fleets is enough of a headache for me. I should just count myself lucky we have been given the resources to reach this stage of the operation." Kyle murmured to himself. "What do you think about it, Taris?"

Admiral Kyle Ascot looked up to his superior and old friend. For a long moment, Lord Commander Taris Madok had remained silent during the conversation. It was only when he realised that Kyle had stopped speaking that caught his attention.

"Sorry about that, Kyle. You didn't have my attention." Taris said hurriedly, hoping not to offend his friend.

Kyle nodded understandably. He decided to inquire. "Hmm . . . I see there something on your mind, old friend. Care to share some of your thoughts?"

"Commander Greystar should be there by now," Taris said.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at his statement before shortly gave a slight nod.

"Ah, yes, the Lunar Ball, in celebration of Moon Princess and the Earth Prince union. Commander Greystar and the Princess of Saturn should arrive there by now. Is that what you were referring to?"

Taris nodded.

"You worry too much, Commander Greystar is fine capable man, and I would certainly appoint him as her royal bodyguard." Kyle commented. "Would you stop fretting over him, we have other things to concern yourself like what are we going to do with this rebellion."

Taris chuckled. Kyle grinned and lightly punched him in the shoulder. They attitude suddenly change when two officers from the Neptune Defence Guard appeared around the corner. The officers quickly recognised who they were and respectfully gave them the customary salute when addressing superiors. Kyle and Taris nodded as they parted in different directions.

"If it bothers you so much, why not just send an encrypted transmission to him," Kyle suggested. "I know it is appropriate for our Queen Shonai to send the Princess to attend the Lunar Ball. It would be disrespectful and lost of face it were to ignore such invitation."

"Perhaps, I realised that, but . . ." Taris sighed. "You are right. I shouldn't be worried about Commander Greystar."

"We are sworn to duty and we take each duty as it comes and not question it. To protect, to defend and to take pride in our duties," Kyle recited the oath that he and many officers like him had to memorise to heart and soul.

"Our duty is to protect the system," Taris interrupted, "Our specific duty is to protect the Queendom of Saturn. Saturn is homeworld and a proud bastion of Imperial power within the planetary system."

Kyle nodded. "That too, but I think that the long wise rule of Queen Serenity and her royal court will come to an end." He added suddenly, causing Taris to take note of his comment.

Taris shot him a quick look and lean in closer.

"Be careful of what you say here, we are not in the Queendom of Saturn. The walls have ears and I would not risk if such sentiments were to reach certain individual's attention we do not wish to get involved with. I should remind you to keep to such things to yourself."

"Duly noted, Lord Commander," Kyle said and bowed his head. "But I was just . . ."

Kyle lifted his head and looked at him in the corner of his eye and saw that he too felt the same sentiment but had to strictly follow the rules of the game.

"All right then, where now?" Taris inquired, changing the topic.

Kyle looked to communication device. "Inspection of the ground forces then another meeting with General Virden and hopefully the Colonel Ten'ou should be there."

"A busy schedule," commented Taris.

Kyle just nodded and sighed.

Taris shook his head. "Come on, let us not waste anymore time."

**Location: Achenar, Lord Taris Private Quarters.**

That night, once the duties on his schedule were done, Admiral Kyle Ascot returned back the_ Prometheus_. Taris Madok decided to remain on the planet surface and stay in his allocated room. In the lamp lit gloom of his room provide for him. He could hear outside, officers and soldiers waited and loitered. Some talked into the night about the fore coming doom or rubbish. Others ate and drank from the local customs. He was tempted to order his men to go out and bring harsh discipline on them for showing such disrespect. The military forces of Saturn prided themselves on discipline and training and such public behaviour would bring swift penalties and punishment.

Eventually Taris declined to take action as it would lead to more headaches from people like General Virden which he was more enough to handle tomorrow but not now. Taris was playing a solo board in his room with a glass of liquor he managed to find amongst the local custom. Taris then got up and walked towards the door as he let himself out onto the balcony but rather than shut the door to close the noise, he had to stay outside longer than necessary with the glass in his hand. The night was warm. Silvery stars lit up the enclosed transparent dome than covered the colony. Lit by a soft amber radiance, the actual colony lurked below him.

'We must be on our guard at all times from now on,' Taris thought as he took a sip from his drink.

"Trouble is brewing, I can feel it in my soul, and I will know when it comes, when it comes." Taris looked across the landscape to see the ground preparation finally entering into the last stage.

There was a low rumble in the distance. Taris was about to inquire into it when he heard a faint chime.

Taris took a moment to regain his composure. He headed back into his room.

"State your name, rank and business." Taris demanded at the intercom at the door. His hand resting on his hand weapon like it was second nature to him. A flickering moment a familiar face appeared on the small window on the intercom.

The person looked directly at him before smiling revealing a perfect set of white teeth. The person then gestured to him rather than saying. Taris sighed inwards.

"Never mind," said Taris and opened to the door. His hand moved away from his hand weapon.

He turned and walked towards a rather comfortable chair and planted himself. He looked up to see a rather curvy feminine woman entered, wearing the distinctive uniform of the Uranus Supreme Command. Her silky blond hair drifted around her shoulders as she took off her cap. Taris raised an eyebrow never understanding how on Saturn she manages to keep that amount of hair under her Colonel's Cap of hers. Although lacking the chest department, she was easy on the eye and easy become a knockout if she stopped dressing up in a tomboyish fashion; perhaps she just likes the tightness of her uniform or something. She looked around for moment. Years of training kicking in as she scanned the room once for anything out of the ordinary and once she was satisfied, Taris spoke up.

"What brings you here at the dead of night, Colonel Takashi Ten'ou . . . or would I be wrong in address you as the Princess of Uranus, your Majesty." He said without a hint of sarcasm or malice.

Taris looked down to study the board game for a moment.

The woman, Colonel Ten'ou, watched him move a piece across the inlaid board. How inappropriate she thought to herself at the casualness of his behaviour he was displaying. Very much different from another officer of Saturn or any other men she had encountered. Most of them would be fawning over her like idiots or just acting macho if she made a private or public appearance. He was just being himself like he had always been.

Colonel Ten'ou smiled as she stood opposite end of the board game.

"Please call me Haruka, for the time being," she said as she sat down in similar chair he was sitting in and took off her gloves. Taris paused and looked across at her.

"Very well, Haruka." Taris replied and moved his board piece.

Haruka smiled. "Excellent, may I participate in your little game, Taris." She said and was about to reach for a piece but stopped when he halted her with a look.

"I would prefer that you would refer me as Lord Madok or Commander Madok rather than on a first name basis." He said firmly.

Haruka glare at him. Taris easily saw through her pretence.

"You give up your royal title easily in allowing me to address you with informal behaviour. Your behaviour just now on Saturn would frown upon unless permission is given."

"But I thought I had you . . ."

"I did not give it. I just merely accepted yours, Haruka." Taris said firmly and uncompromising tone. "I have earned my titles bestowed on me either through my political or military career, Haruka or do you wish to retract your earlier statement."

Haruka closed her eyes briefly; allowing what he said settle in before looking up at him. Taris seemed to be preoccupied with the game he was studying but she knew that he was keeping an eye on her.

"I apologised for my behaviour, Lord Commander Taris Madok. Do I have your permission?" She said as she moved the furthest piece on her side to his.

There was a moment pause between them.

"Permission Granted." Taris said as he moved own his piece. Haruka smiled.

"What business do you have for me?" Taris asked as he sat back in his chair. "I don't want to know if it has something to do with tomorrow's plans or General Virden." He stated, raising his hand to cover his eyes as to sigh heavily.

Haruka picked up a piece as she toyed with it for a bit between her delicate fingers.

"It isn't about that, I can assure you?" she said softly. "It's something you shouldn't know. Fortunately for me I am in the mood to share it with you, Taris.

She stopped twirling the board piece. "Also I hope you would shed some light in the information I am about to give you."

"Oh?" Taris said lifting his hand a bit. His interest sudden perked upon hearing her statement. His cool demurer remained steady. Appearing to be at the least interested in what she had to say.

Haruka smiled softly, looking directly in his for moment before placing the piece she had in her fingers on the board. There was something in her eyes that Taris had a right to be concern about.

"It's about Commander Ran Greystar . . ."

**Location: Mercury, Saturn Embassy Compound.**

Ranma Saotome stepped out of the Saturn compound into the cool evening. The crimson flow of the sunset still lingered in the horizon. The sky above him, he could just make out the planet Venus. The commander of the Saturn Defence force simply walked along the outer perimeter wall of the official resident embassy, appearing to assessing the layout and defences of the compound. In truth, Ranma simply wanted to clear his head after spending a few frustrating hours trying to obtain the necessary clearance documentation from the Mercurial authorities.

Ranma was wearing a long flowing purple coat beneath his military uniform. Attracted securely to his waist was a crafted Longsword and against his wishes, he was also carrying a military issued pistol for his personal use. Ranma didn't like to carry weapons likes these as he felt that he dishonouring himself. The most likely reason behind this was most like due to Genma Saotome training doctrines that have been deeply ingrained into his subconscious at an early age. Ranma would have completely refuse to carry the pistol if it wasn't for the fact the Princess of Saturn giving him a direct order to carry such a weapon on him at all times for his own protection.

Even at that point, he had initially wanted to protest against the direct order that is until he saw the dark determine glint in her eyes she normally reserved for her Senshi persona. Ranma knew she wasn't going to accept a NO from him. Oh well, it was a small price to pay for her peace of mind, which he would gladly do, he thought eventually.

Ranma was feeling a little better. He turned on his heels and started walking back towards the embassy. Along the way he had already planned in mind, several possible escape routes out of the compound if the worse case scenario was to happen. Hardly like to happen but in his experience it was better to prepare for the worse case. Looking up at the sky, he shook his head in what he was looking at. He was still adjusting to the fact that he was on a planet nearest to the sun and supported no life yet he was walking on its surface like it was a nice afternoon stroll through the park. Ranma shook his head again. According to what he could manage to recall from the science teacher back at school. THIS planet was supposed to be barren, lifeless and heavily crated due to lack of atmosphere or something like that. The planet had no moons or satellites to speak of and no substantial atmosphere to support life.

'There has got to be strong magic at work here. They has to be the only explanation, its either that or the people who writes about this planet are seriously misguided,' thought Ranma as the planet he was referring to was the planet Mercury.

Since arriving on the planet. Ranma had observed there was a flourishing ecosystem with vast lakes in the Southern Hemisphere and wild humid tropical rainforests grew in the Northern Hemisphere. It was certainly not what he was expecting then again there was a lot of things he seen that he really didn't understand. The memory flashbacks ebbed and dripped from time to time. One thing for sure, it certainly helped him fit in without looking out of place especially with the strict protocols and commands associated with his position and rank in the Saturn Military organisation.

Ranma recall the look of confusion and anguish on her face when he requested that he needed to go to Mercury to carry out his research. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to go there as soon as possible. He didn't have the slightest clue why he should. Nevertheless he felt it important enough for him to temporarily part ways with her.

Surprisingly Hotaru agreed to his sudden request and gave him the necessary documentation to go to the planetary kingdom of Mercury. The Princess of Saturn was slightly upset by the fact she couldn't come with him, as her attendance was required by Queen Serenity at the Moon Kingdom with all haste. The only condition she stated was that as soon as his research was completed, he would return to the Royal Moon Palace immediately. Ranma was relieved and happy that she trusted him enough to let him go without giving her a valid explanation or reason to why he needed to go to Mercury. He silently promised himself that he would tell her as soon as he found all the pieces he was looking for.

Ranma could literally feel Taris disapproval gnawing in the back of his mind. He then began to ponder about the last words of advice she said to him before they departed at the orbital spaceport.

"Ran, now matter what happens . . . please, whatever you do. Make sure you are never alone with the Princess of Mercury," Ranma recites Hotaru's words, trying understand the significance her advice.

Ranma thought about the meaning of her advice over and over in his head. Since arriving on this planet he had made some inquiries into the Princess of this planet. For some strange reason, there was very little information or data on the Princess of Mercury and even the Saturn military intelligence and covert networks found it difficult in unearthing more. The titbits of information he managed to understand was that the Princess of Mercury was suppose to be highly intelligent, enigmatic and extremely private about her personal life. She also had an older brother and that he died some time ago. The details regarding his death were highly classified material and purged from all public records. The only way to access the confidential information was through Queen Serenity express consent. Ranma didn't have the resources or time at the moment.

Ranma couldn't help the feeling of unease in his gut. He was certain that the answers to his questions were locked up in his mind, out of reach for the time being. A small sigh escaped his lips, he just needed to be careful and any confrontations wit the Princess of Mercury heeding to Hotaru's words. Last time he checked she had already departed along with her royal delegates and court to the Moon kingdom so the chances of meeting her was fairly low.

"Grandmaster Greystar," a sharp voice sliced through his musing.

Ranma was actually taken by surprise, normally his marital arts senses would have foretold him in advance but for some reason, it didn't even registered at all. He was now detecting the presence of three as they emerged out from the shadows. Ranma took a defensive stance as he studied them carefully. They were all wearing black and purple coloured armour and were all carrying magical blades concealed beneath their long cloaks. The nearest to him which he assumed must be the leader approached in confident manner whilst the other two fell in behind him. Ranma made no attempts to reach for his sword or pistol opting to see how this plays out.

The leader of the group stopped and flashed to him a metallic medallion bearing his rank and planetary allegiance. Ranma relaxed slightly but remained cautious. He knew who they were now. They were the Queen Knights of Saturn. Selected elite circle of warriors only answerable to Queen Shonai. They were fiercely loyal to her highness. Due to the secretive nature of the group, only a few members of the High Command of Saturn knew of their existence outside of the royal family of Saturn like himself or Taris Madok.

"Grandmaster Greystar, we would like to request a small audience with?" he said.

"Granted," Ranma replied, curious to know what they wanted. A name popped up in his mind as soon as he took a good look at his face.

"Sir Kasrin of the Queen's Knights. I thought you and your knights were with the Saturn Expedition?" Ranma asked, his voice was barely audible but he heard him clearly enough.

Kasrin nodded respectfully at him. Ranma's response seemed to work as the other two warriors who had circled behind him sheathed their blades. He resisted the notion of breathing out a sigh of relief in case they grew suspicious of him.

"I had other matters to attend to, Grandmaster Greystar," he responded.

Ranma sensed an immediate threat to Hotaru. "The Princess . . ."

Kasrin headed him before he had the chance to say another word.

"She is safe and unharmed," he assured him with confidence but said no more on the matter.

Ranma was satisfied with his short answer and proceed on.

"What business does the Queen Shonai elite Knights want with me?"

Kasrin looked around the main compound. He then activated a small sphere device in his right hand. He took a step towards him so that he was at least a three-foot directly in front of him. The other two Knights moved back into the shadows and out of view. Ranma managed to catch a quick glance at the device in his hand and instantly recognised the device as a portable discretion field. He recalled reading such a device in a secret weapons dossier. Kasrin pressed the button on top of the sphere. Ranma heard a dull pinging sound. He felt an invisible field engulf them.

"We can talk in private now. I will be brief, Grandmaster Greystar." Kasrin said.

Ranma nodded for him to continue. He did not quite understand what going on here but knew for damn sure that their presence was significant. He knew that Sir Kasrin of the Ochre Knights wouldn't meet in person without good reason.

"It has come to my attention that certain . . . rumours are being circulated. This displeases me when it concerns our Queen and his people."

'What is else is new," Ranma thought but said nothing.

"There have been many rumours. Most are based on nothing or without evidence. Imagine our surprise when we discovering you have return back alive and well in the arms of our beloved Princess, Grandmaster." Kasrin paused for a moment.

"I take it you have completed your mission," Kasrin stated.

Ranma nodded, not quite sure what he was referring to. He remembered the earliest flashback he recalls.

He remember going on a secret mission alone and suddenly the reality stuck him . . . the hooded men he managed to see near the hanger bay was them. The Saturn Queen's Knights He should have realised it earlier and slapped himself mentally for not realising sooner, it was like some mental block moved just enough for him to remember.

"Excellent," Kasrin responded.

"We were afraid that something might had happened to you especially when we heard no word from you for sometime. Although everyone thought you were dead, we just assume you had underground whilst making you way back to us. An impressive feat by all means then again . . . We would expect nothing less for a warrior like you to bypass our strict controls and cordons in the Imperial Palace of Saturn."

"Why are you really here, Captain Kasrin?" Ranma asked abruptly.

Captain Kasrin took a moment to study him.

"There are always dark forces that seek the advantage against our fragile alliance over the Imperial Courts. If they were to gain a foothold within this system, the consequences could be disastrous. That shall not come to pass while we stand sentinel here."

Ranma said nothing as the Captain handled him a small metallic slate.

"This is matter for the Saturn Military Command. You, Grandmaster Greystar and only you will investigate these circumstances of which these rumours. You are the only one within Queen Shonai's circle of trust, she can depend on to carry out this mission. She expects you to find out and if necessary eliminate them once and for good in order to preserve the future of our homeworld."

"Do you understand, Grandmaster?" Kasrin asked.

"I believe so, Captain." Ranma replied and quickly took the slate.

"You're reputation precedes you, Grandmaster Greystar. I know you will all you can to complete what she have given you."

Without another word, they left him there alone in the main compound grounds. Ranma was feeling a little unsure on how to proceed with his plan now. Captain Kasrin words echoed in his mind as Ranma examined the disk. It was highly encrypted data file with the seal of the Saturn Royal Family imprinted clearly for him to see and only his high level clearance would allow him to access the files within the disk.

Ranma was now feeling unease at this sudden revelation and strode into the building.

**Location: Mercury, the Great Mercurial Libraries.**

The great doors swung inwards silently. There was a fanfare of choral voices to indicate his arrival. Ranma looked around and whistled in awe of the grandeur of the place. The air was perfumed and a gentle soothing tune was played via hidden speakers along with cascading waterfalls. On the dark marble floor were cerulean and turquoise carpets and hanging flowing curtain hung from the ceiling. Ranma took another moment to study the ancient architecture before taking a step in as he entered a high vault that was lit blue by light blue by the light falling through the stained glass orioles high above. The walls were mosaics depicting historical events that reflected the Mercurial proud traditions. Ranma couldn't help the feeling that he knew of these events even though he had no idea what they were suppose to represent.

Ranma quietly sighed when he looked down the seemingly endless hallway where row after row after row of shelves were stacked and filled to the brim of books, tomes, data crystals, fading scrolls and holographic imaging devices. As soon as he took two more steps into the Mercurial libraries, a young woman appeared dressed in a blue and white satin robe. The woman took a quick moment to study the guest before walking up to him.

"I bid you welcome to the Imperial Mercurial libraries, Lord Greystar," The woman greeted with a pleasant smile.

Ranma nodded and smiled a little. The woman quickly produced a data slate from beneath her pocket and scrolled through the relevant information. In response, he quickly revealed his personal emblem of the Saturn High military to her.

"Hmm . . . you're royal stature and insignia you possess signifies you are invited here. The royal court of the Mercury has already been notified of your arrival." The woman looked up at Ranma and smiled.

"Is there anything you require or need of assistant with, Lord Greystar?" she asked.

Ranma nodded. "Yes, I would like you to show me where you keep all of your interim records of the past three cycles regarding the political theatre and communication between the Moon Kingdom and the regional planetary Kingdoms." Ranma inquired.

The female librarian took a moment to take in his request for information before swiftly turning around and beckoning him to follow.

"Please follow me, Lord Greystar," She said.

Ranma nodded and follow the librarian through a series of corridors, archways and side stairways towards the lower levels of the Mercurial libraries. The vastness of the actual library could be clear appreciated. The Librarian clearly knew where she was going as there was indication of signs or notices showing the relevant areas of information. The only thing she had on her was that small data slate she showed earlier.

After a few moments, the librarian stopped and indicated towards a large alcove in the library.

"The information you are searching for is down there to your right. Please use any of our resources to locate the information you are searching for. Was there anything else you require, Lord Greystar?"

"That will be all," Ranma shook his head and politely thanked her for her assistant. The librarian took a step back and bowed as he walked passed her.

As you wish, Lord Greystar." She said.

By the time he looked over his shoulder she was gone like she disappeared into thin air. Ranma simply shook his head. Due to his experience in dealing with ninjas such as Sasuke Sarugature, the Kuno family's faithful retainer and servant, Ranma wasn't at all surprise by her disappearance. He then looked thoughtfully at the task that lay ahead of him. The alcove was huge by any standards. It was clear to him that the twenty-four hours wasn't going to be enough to find the answers he was searching for. It didn't mean that he wasn't going to give up. He was going to give it his best shot even if it killed him.

Later that day . . .

Sitting alone in the vast alcove of the Mercurial libraries, Ranma has lost track of time and of how many times he repeated his efforts to find some clues or titbit of information to his inquires. He had been pacing up and down the vast shelves of scrolls, data crystals and books, his brain whirling with possibilities but also on the verge of a complete overload.

To summarise what he found in during his time spent in the Mercurial libraries, Queen Shonai of Saturn would support any action that prevent outsider like the Dark Kingdom from harming her people. Apparently Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom had outline a plan to eliminate the Dark Kingdom and its supporters in early assembly. Most likely to ease the pressure on her own people and thus weathering the coming months until the wedding coronation between the Earth and the Moon. In simple terms a political marriage according to Taris Madok. Ranma returned to the desk and pause to clear his mind. The wedding coronation between the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth seemed to confirm Madok assumption. It was a political marriage with only one purpose, to strength the position of power by reinforcing the bonds and loyalties between the inner planetary kingdoms whilst at the same time distancing themselves with the outer planetary kingdoms. In the mistaken belief that they were out of touch from reality and ignorant of the impending war.

Ranma was beginning to wonder if had a role in this game or not. For starter, he was not part of the taskforce to destroy the rebellion that was attacking the outer colonies nor was he the appointed commander in chief on Saturn. Madok made the decision had passed down the chain of command to the senior council of the Saturn High Military rather than to him. Although he didn't mind the current role as the Princess bodyguard and appointed representative of Saturn Military by Taris Madok, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing out on something. Ranma shook his head and refocused on what he had to do.

Anyway, Queen Shonai of Saturn seems to be on top of things and with the majority of the Saturn orbital fleet tackling the growing threat of open rebellion on the outer colonies. She needed to appear strong and focused. Queen Serenity and her royal court on the other hand were appearing to be disinterested in the events happening outside her realm, simply delegating the task to planetary kingdom of Pluto, most specifically the Princess of Pluto. According to the dialogue and transcripts, there seemed to be a growing resentment amongst her people and it would only take one spark to unsettle the balance of power that Serenity has tried to maintain. Of course in doing so, she had shifted the potential political fallout and pressure onto the Dark Kingdom.

Ranma glanced at the large stack of data slates on the table and sighed inwardly. It was going to take longer than he initially thought. He then remembered the data slate that Captain Kasrin had given him earlier at the compound. He took it out and cautiously held his thumb over the authorisation recognition seal. Ranma thought about what might be contained on the slate and was about to access the records. He suddenly realised that this might not be the best place to access highly sensitive information in an insecure place like this. There was the possibility that there might be data interceptors or data thieves operating within the Mercurial libraries. He couldn't take the chance and so he pocketed the slate.

Ranma pushed himself away from his desk. Directly behind him was another large table with a huge stack of books and documentation relating to the political turmoil with the inner planetary kingdoms and the numerous conspiracies and theories that was rumoured or to be in active circulation. Ranma didn't learn much. His high clearance level coupled together his memories of Ran Greystar enabled him to waddle and search through the information, carefully avoiding irrelevant and unreliable sources of data. He had found nothing more than the usual round of alliances, counter alliances and pact breaking between the planetary kingdoms, which confirmed Taris suspicions. It seemed to him that the only thing that kept the inner planetary kingdoms in check and the possibility of open interplanetary civil war was the Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

On different topic, Ranma happened to stumble across information regarding the Princess of Mercury. According to his finding, the Princess was still grieving over the death of her brother. The circumstances over his death were vague and incomplete at best which was slightly odd considering how well maintain and accurate the information logs were. Ranma was beginning to gain an understanding into why Hotaru was so hesitant perhaps even anxious of him visiting Mercury. He found out that the Princess of Mercury harbours great hatred and bitterness towards Hotaru even thought he could find no direct cause for this rancour which again was suspicious. Ranma was sure that there was a connection but due to the lack of data, he couldn't figure it out. It was like someone went out of their way to purge all relevant records of the incident . . . but who would have the authority and power to do so?

Ranma leaned back against his chair. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about what he was doing. Back in Nerima, he wouldn't even consider the thought of studying and research at school but here he was compiling and gather information like he was on a quest for knowledge of the universe. Ranma began to wonder about the serious changes to his personality, he was no longer the brash, eager and reckless fighter back then. He seemed to be more patience, calmer and wiser than he had thought possible. Perhaps it was due to fact he had a supporting and loving fiancée by his side, which at that point, he began to reminisce about Hotaru. He felt no deceit or mistrust between them. Truth be told, he beginning to admire her and admitted on more than one occasion that he loved her. Hotaru had always tried her best for her people and the kingdom but he knew that simply trying one's best was no good enough on their own. She should learn that the burden she carries should be shared not hidden away with him if she chooses to do so.

It was that point that Ranma realise the time and immediately started to gather all the information he was collected and uploading through his personal military networks via encrypted EVA lines to ensure that none of the information would be intercepted. He had roughly an hour left or so before he had to return back to the Saturn compound.

He was about to get up and leave via the nearest exit when he suddenly sensed a powerful cold presence closing upon his location. Pretending that he was unaware by pouring over the stacks of information around him. He was slowly prepared himself for anything. He was not going to be caught out for the second time. Sensing the cold presence approaching closer and closer. Ranma was very aware of the danger as the amount of power he or she was radiating could easily rival any of his old enemies and rivals.

Whomever it was that was approaching, he or she wasn't alone as he managed to distinguish two more auras, which were much weaker than the one he was sensing before. Ranma made sure he had his back facing in the general direction in order to conceal his attempt as he moved his hand and touched the tip of the pommel of his sword in anticipation.

"Ah, I was afraid I might have missed you. Now that you are here, would you please give me the pleasure of turning around to face me."

Ranma turned around slowly to come face to face with a young woman. She was wearing a long gown of blue silk with a fur stole and an ornate headdress of platinum wire and jewels. She was almost painfully beautiful and there was sense of cunning intelligence on her perfect face. Her blue eyes showed a deep sharpness within them. Her eyes regarded him intently as she slowly studied him for a moment.

Ranma nodded respectfully. He immediately recognise from his research that standing before him was the Princess of Mercury. Directly behind her were the two weaker auras he sensed before, two female royal guards dressed in light body armour over the white robes and veils. Both had satin shrouds over their hand weapons and short swords. Ranma refocus his attention on the woman in front of him as she took a careful step wards him.

"I am Lord Ran Greystar . . ." Ranma announced.

"Yes, I know," she interrupted him as she smiled softly. It was a smile that reminded him of how Nabiki Tendo would smile when she had the upper hand over him.

"Lord Greystar, High Commander of the Saturn Military, Grandmaster of the Shadow Techniques and . . . appointed consort to the Princess of Saturn," she said confirming his identity. Ranma couldn't help but notice the slight change in her tone of voice when she mentioned about Hotaru.

Ranma knew he was in trouble as he felt a sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach. The Mercurial Princess was the last person he wanted to encounter especially when he remember Hotaru's warning and the research regarding the friction between her and Princess of Saturn.

"So what brings you to my domain?" she asked.

**Location: Mercury, Spaceport.**

The Princess of Saturn stood on the edge of the landing field of the Mercurial spaceport. It was strange, as she was supposed to be attending the royal reception at the lunar spaceport. Hotaru shivered despite the thick thermal robe she was wearing. The spaceport unlike the rest of the planet had to be kept at a certain temperature in order to function properly for reason she really didn't care or interested in.

Apparently on her way towards the Moon Kingdom, she was consulting her tarot cards on her present and future just to pass the time. Her power of foresight was vague at best; not as good as the Senshi of Mars or the Senshi of Pluto ability in reading the strands of time but it served her purpose on occasions. She was worried when the order of the cards she happens to read foretold her of death and destruction in the near future. Also the cards relating to her and her lover were deeply connected to these paths was something she could not ignore. Thinking that her beloved Ran might be in danger. She quickly ordered to divert from the path of destination towards Mercury as soon as possible much to the chagrin of the royal officials and advisors who stated that procedures and protocol must be followed as set out in ancient texts. Fortunately the officials were not in the position to refuse her decision especially when her pole arm weapon suddenly materialised in her hands.

Her breath misted in the cool air as she looked up at the crystal dome ceiling of the spaceport as she waited for the space authorities of Mercury response. She beginning to grow impatience at the long delay but kept her nerve. She needed to calm and collected if she was going to handle the situation correctly and without serious incident. She was risking a lot for just being here but something was simply screaming at her for her to be here. Mostly likely it had something to do with her Ran.

Shortly after receiving her clearance to enter the city. Hotaru and her royal retinue left the coldness of the spaceport into warmer climates.

The Princess of Saturn was now standing in the main central square of the city. Her royal retinue of female guards formed a protracted circle around the Princess. Weapons and blades drawn in anticipation of any potential threats or would be assassins. Even thought the Princess was quite capable of handling anything thrown at her. The royal retinue was not just there for 'her' protection. They served another purpose so she wouldn't have to use her 'Senshi powers' if the situation demands.

A female warrior approached the group and immediately converse with the appointed leader of the retinue.

"Have you located or received anything from Lord Greystar, Captain Sakura?" she asked after they finished their conversation.

The name of the leader of the retinue was Karin Sakura. She was a strong tall dark haired woman. A proficient swordswoman and well versed in military tactics. She turned around to face Hotaru and shook her head.

"Nothing to report, Princess," she relayed the information given to her. "There has been no communication message from him or from the compound since her arrival."

Hotaru nodded. "I see, as you were, Captain Sakura."

The dark haired Captain saluted and started communicating with the rest of their scouting party in attempt to find the whereabouts of Ran Greystar.

'Ran, where are you? Please be safe.' Hotaru thought. She was beginning to grow more concern not just because of the implications of his actions here but what SHE would do to him if they met. Surely he must have know that by being here, he was playing a very dangerous game if he happens to encounter the Senshi of Mercury.

"Ran is in trouble! I can sense it." Hotaru couldn't wait any longer as she walked ahead of the retinue determine to find her beloved, much to the surprise of her guards.

"Princess, where are you going?" Sakura shouted as she raced after her.

"I'm going to find and you are not going to stop me," she warned.

Sakura paused and reluctantly took a step back and bowed.

"Princess, please allow me and some of the guards to accompany you in the interest of our representation and protection," she pleaded.

Hotaru stopped to pause. She knew that Captain Sakura cared deeply for her well being and safety. Hotaru sighed when she realises her hasty action.

"Very well, Captain Sakura. Only you and two guards will be escorting me to the Mercurial library. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand," she said. "How do you know he will be there? I mean the Mercurial Libraries are one of many landmarks he could be visiting? Like the Royal Palace of Mercury or one of the major merchant houses that resides on this planet?"

Hotaru turned around and smiled. "Trust me."

**Location: Mercury, the Great Mercurial Libraries.**

Ranma Saotome stood up straight as the intelligent and cunning Princess of Mercury confronted him

"I ask you again, what brings you to my domain?" The Princess circled him. Ranma remained facing the way he was as he answered her question.

"Research mainly of historical events. The Mercurial Libraries is well known in data collecting and archiving, Princess Mercury." Ranma answered, glancing at her in the corner of his eye. She had a sceptical expression as she stopped directly in front of him.

"Oh really," she said in amuse tone. "So the famous dashing Commander Ran Greystar pays us a visit. You know you are famous for your actions on Rhea Prime and Ariach and the suppression of the rebellion on Barbarus. Only Lord Taris Madok has eclipse you in the number of heroic feats and victories."

Ranma arched an eyebrow. "You are well versed in my military career, Princess Mercury."

"I make it my business to know everything about the people I think are important. You are one of those people who have caught my attention for quite some time, Lord Greystar," she raised her hand pressed it gently on his right shoulder. "You see, I have conducted extensive research into you're profile and background."

She smiled dangerously. "I am curious about a few subjects regarding you and only you know the answer in which I seek, so please indulge my curiosity."

'Why is she telling me all of this? What is she trying to achieve through this line questioning?' thought Ranma.

"Very well, I will try to answer you're inquiries to the best of my knowledge, Princess Mercury." Ranma said politely and out of royal etiquette.

She quickly looked around like she was searching for someone. Ranma was fairly guess who she was looking for but remain silent.

"Hmm . . . I just can't help notice the Princess of Saturn is not with you," she said with a steel edge to her tone. "I would have thought she would be always right by you're side since your unexpected return, Lord Greystar," she smiled falsely. "I guess she doesn't really love you enough I suppose. Perhaps she simply doesn't care or know how to hold onto someone considering her reputation."

Ranma held his composure and tongue despite the clear insult to Hotaru's honour.

"Princess Mercury, as you know she attending the royal courts delegates, it is part of her duties as the Princess of Saturn," Ranma answered, noticing the fierce hatred in her eyes. "I chose to be here and as her royal consort, I will defend her honour no matter what."

"I see, forgive me for my choice of words if it offends you, Lord Greystar," she replied, clearly not meaning her words.

The Mercurial Princess then began to circle around him again. Ranma was beginning to have his full of her superior manner and demeanour.

"The records concerning your origins and birth have never been made official or public in the Mercurial Libraries. You see, there is a requirement that all information regarding all high ranking political and military members are to be submitted to the Mercurial database at once." The Mercurial Princess stopped directly behind him.

"This is where my curiosity about you starts. In my personal opinion information is best gathered when you get it directly from the source. You see your records only got as far as when you were just ten years old. There is nothing beyond that age, no records of your birthright, family lineage or life at that point. Why is that, Lord Greystar?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Princess Mercury but I am unable to give out that sort of information to you freely. You will have to make a formal request to the Military High Command of Saturn in order to obtain the information you seek." Ranma answered as formally as he could. He hoped that it would enough for her to back off. At the very least, put her off from pressing the subject.

The Mercurial Princess paused. Outrage tried to escape her composed expression. She contained it well, Ranma noticed as she looked towards her guards briefly before looking back at him.

"You must know that I hold great authority here," She said instead, her tone harder. "I could easy make it worth your while here or I could simply make it very unpleasant if you do not tell me the information I am looking for, Lord Greystar."

"That's enough! You stay away from him, Mizuno!"

The Mercurial Princess swiftly turned around upon recognising the voice. She glared venomously the moment she caught sight of the person who was standing at the archway entrance. Ranma looked past the Mercury Princess and her guards to see her looking pretty angry.

"Hotaru," Ranma whispered.

**TBC . . . **

**XXXXX**

**Author's Notes: **

Hopefully things will be speeding up now as we come nearer to the Moon Ball. Just to note, whatever happens in the past will reflect in the present and future. Hmm . . . just six more chapters to go to finish this off story.

Yes, I know I said I would focus on the present timelines but that had to put on hold for now, perhaps I will include it in the next chapter of this story . . .

Chapter 10 – Broken Dreams

**Version 1.0 (First Draft) 18/06/07**

**Version 1.1 21/06/07**

**Version 1.2 01/07/07**


End file.
